Captured
by Tye-Tye
Summary: OOC. 50 yrs and no one knew that she was still alive what happens once the Cullens and Bella cross paths in Italy once again. R&R-Rated T for language and some scenes. monthly
1. Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: **I may not own Twilight. But I own this story and Chelsey

Wow.

Now that's someone I never thought I would never _ever_ see again.

As he turned to get a better look at me, I did the only thing I thought was appropriate in my situation.

I hid.

And no, it wasn't because I held a grudge or something.

It was because I didn't want him to see me as a _vampire_.

The very thing he tried so hard to stop for whatever reason he had.

I have come to terms that Edward may have loved me once, but then he left me.

Let's just say that the weeks that followed his departure were the worst weeks of my life—and I still can't believe I put my friends and family through that.

But that was enough for me--to know that he loved me, even though it was only for a little while.

Too bad his leaving had the opposite effect, lasted about a few good months before my life attracted danger like it usually did.

The memory of that day will never leave me no matter what happens.

"_BELLA!! BELLA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Oh god, oh god, what happened? It happened too fast."_

"_Jacob, I'm alright, just help me out of this. This seat belt is hurting me. I'm having trouble breathing."_

_That day, Jacob was driving me home from La Push._

_He had just finished his car and was giving me the coveted first ride, when, out of nowhere, this black figure jumped in front of the road. Jacob swerved to avoid it, only to face another black shadow. The next thing I knew we were spinning out of control and then he was screaming my name. _

_I truly thought I was going to die so I thought of __**him**__ one more time. _

_Edward, I screamed in my head, while all that was happening. _

_But then Jake got me out and was giving me the once over to make sure nothing was broken or bleeding. As my luck would have it, I had a nasty gash on my upper left arm but nothing else too bad. _

_As soon as Jacob released me from his death bear hug, I was grabbed by the ankles. _

_I panicked, screamed and held onto whatever was closest –which, obviously, was Jake. He grabbed my arms, playing tug-of-war with whatever had me. _

"_Please, please, Jake, don't let me go! Don't let me go!" I said, going frantic, trying to hold on to Jacob while attempting to fight off my pursuer. _

"_Bella...Don...Don't worry. I...won't ...let you...go!" He said, his voice straining, trying to keep a hold of me._

_**SNAP!**_

"_JACOB,OH GOD, JACOB YOUR ARMS!!" I hollered and sobbed, for what I had heard were both of his arms -from the elbow down- being snapped clean from his body. _

_And with that, I was carried off into the forest. _

_My last memories were of Jacob Black being slumped in a giant heap on the street then being hauled back into his car and the car being lit on fire along with my jacket and a lock of my hair. Then there was the darkness...the cold...and...and...  
_

_No!_ No, I couldn't think of such things right now.

Not when I have something more important to attend to -like the love of my life being just around the corner and the reason they all are here.

By now, Edward could probably smell me.

But he still might think that I died in that car crash 50 years ago.

Chelsey will most likely get a kick out of this--that girl really needs to find a better hobby.

But what I want to know is-- _What in the world is he doing here in Italy_?

_Why was I the one Marcus sent to investigate who was here?_

Oh well. My life was never easy. So why would my _afterlife _be any better?

I was hiding downwind so my scent shouldn't be that strong and using my mind's eye I could see them all perfectly talking to each other.

Then Edward stopped and sniffed, --_sniffed? _

_Oh no. He could probably smell me. Ah crap._

"Huh. That smell… It...It can't be. BELLA?" Edward called.

"Edward. Shut up! Do you want all of Italy to know that we are here? Or was that your plan all along?" Rosalie spat.

"Rose, be nice. You know how he reacted to her death. Could you at least pretend to have a heart or what?" Alice said.

"Children, stop it this instant!" Esme said

"Yes, ma'am" they said, in unison.

While all that took place, I giggled, seeing them resemble so much like a family of quarreling siblings no older than 18 years old.

_Come on, girl, just step out and say something before you regret not saying anything. _

_**But if they are here, then they will want to see the Volturi, right?...**_ _No, just take that little step and stop being a coward for once in your entire existence. _

My thoughts went back and forth until I took the step around the corner before I lost what little nerve I gained.

I stood there watching them from behind, unseen, and then decided to go back to my hiding place around the corner.

I would have gotten away from them all if Alice hadn't turned around... then all conversation ceased.

"Umm... Hey ...umm... How have you guys been?" I stammered.

* * *

**Hello, out there I'm tye and I'm new on the whole author bandwagon so here's the deal this is my first fanfic and I have no idea if this was a good idea or not. Took _alot_ of convincing because I am extremely shy about my writing, but I want your honest opinion and not what you think I want to hear. So if you review (PLEASE DO) tell me what you thought.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! All I want is one at least please and thank yous  
**

**Some what sure of what the twists and turns are going to be but if you have any ideas of your own please personal message me. I would gladly add a scene you have created or a line here and there. **


	2. Are you real?

**Disclaimer: I..I don't own twilight... or its characters sniff **

Chapter 2 Are you real?

It took them a few moments to register that I wasn't a figment of their imagination.

But hey, how could they have known?

Every member of the Cullen family just stared at me.

But the emotions that showed on their faces varied.

Esme and Carlisle were completely and utterly shocked senseless.

Rosalie looked like she was seeing a ghost but that was easy to believe since they thought I was dead for the past 50 years.

Alice.

Poor little Alice looked like she was about to break into tears, for what I'm not so sure about, but it hurt me to see her so upset, while Jasper, well, he honestly looked a little scared.

But why be scared of teeny-tiny me?

Then there was Edward.

So many emotions were flicking across his handsome face. They went from longing to despair -probably because I was now a vampire- to joy and relief and then a deep ancient mask of sadness.

But there looked like there was another emotion that I couldn't decipher.

To me it looked l a little like love, but that unfortunately could never be true.

We lost that long ago.

With everything I had witnessed, I wasn't too sure which emotion I preferred.

But I knew I didn't want him to be in pain or hurt.

Seeing him made all of the longing come back, but I also knew that the most we could be was friends and nothing more -because one-sided love never works.

I just wanted to comfort him.

But I was in no place to do that because he didn't love me anymore and I had no idea at where I stood at the moment.

The silence was becoming deafening as the minutes slowly creeped by and it became more and more awkward for me.

They just kept staring.

No one blinked.

No one moved.

And everyone stopped breathing the moment I appeared.

Ten minutes later I couldn't take it any more with the looks on all their faces, so I ran to Alice (who was sobbing uncontrollably) and gave her a hug that would have surely shattered any human's bones. I told her everything and everyone was fine as she dry sobbed into me. I told her not to worry and that it was all going to be okay.

"Alice, you're alright. You're going to be just fine. I'm so so sorry if I made you cry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry Alice." I repeated over and over again as I rocked us back and forth trying to calm her down, but becoming more frantic with each time I repeated it.

Thankfully, to my pleasant surprise, Jasper was the one to snap out of the little trance and gather his thoughts, the quickest out of everyone.

"B..Bella is that really you?" His voice quivered as he asked.

"Yea Jasper, it's really me, in the flesh." I responded. "Who else could it be?"

"But... you...we thought... No offense, but uh shouldn't you be like…six feet under and dead right now? Not that I'm not happy to see you and how di-" Emmet asked.

He was becoming more and more confused with each passing moment.

"Yeah, we went back to Forks for you_ funeral _and Alice saw the car and then saw that it burned." Rosalie interjected.

"Well did you see me burn? Or me even in the car? But this is really beside the point, don't you think?" I asked.

"Bella's correct. We should just be happy that she's alright and alive. So to speak." Esme said as she gave me an awkward hug (for I was still holding onto Alice) and a warm sincere smile, flashing her perfect white teeth.

"B...Be...Bella, I can't believe it's you. You're alive...I'm... You're...OH MY GOD BELLA!! I'm so happy…" Alice bursted out and then choked off saying.

I hated seeing her like this, she was supposed to be laughing and smiling... not like this.

"Well I'm happy that you're happy and that I am indeed alive." I joked, whipping my eyes out of habit.

"But I should have seen you and all the times after I tried. How come it didn't work?"

"I'm not too sure that now is the appropriate time, and there will be plenty of time for in-depth explanations for all those willing to partake, in listening to me ramble on. But we really should get moving, the sun is going to rise in a few moments and we shouldn't be without cover. Come on."

As they all followed me back down the alley silently, I turned to see that Edward hadn't moved an inch from where he stood. I smiled warmly, making it reach my eyes, and said "Hey, Edward, aren't you coming or you going someplace else?", trying to lighten the air between all of us.

I really hoped he was coming because as much as I knew that he probably wanted to be as far away as possible from me, I knew that _I_ still loved him, even though it was only a one way connection compared to what we used to have for each other.

I hoped he could stand being around me if only for a little while.

I knew that seeing him only confirmed that I was never good enough, nor would I ever be good enough, even as a vampire, to even think of him as mine.

My boyfriend.

Or even ...my..._my soul-mate._

But as luck would have it, he quickly collected himself and said "Sure.", giving me that crooked smile that I loved so much -my memory didn't do him justice.

And I swear if my heart hadn't stilled all those years ago, it would have been beating so hard all vampires within a 5-mile radius would hear it and my face would have gone a red as my dress.

Oh well. I knew I was just getting my hopes up in vain and most likely to get hurt again if I let myself hope or have any type of faith.

But at the moment I just didn't care.

I would hope and have faith until he left again.

Then I would know he was happy and way better off than he could ever be with me in his life.

As we walked back down the alley way, Edward seemed to become more and more hesitant around me.

It didn't help that we all were in complete and utter silence.

The silence soon became deafening again and I couldn't bear the way they just kept watching me.

The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a _butter_ knife.

I hated that we all felt so awkward toward each other, even Alice (my best-friend) wasn't sure how to start a conversation, but to my immense relief, she had stopped dry sobbing and was walking to my right holding Jasper's hand.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Esme or Rosalie for I know if I even attempted I would have burst into tears -figuratively speaking of course.

Emmet, Carlisle and Edward were all walking calmly behind me, probably speaking together in some private conversation.

I used my power to try to listen in on them.

"_She's so beautiful" -_Edward

"_I'm so glad she's alright after all this time. She has our diet I see from her eyes but what exactly has she been up to? And she was such a peculiar human. I wonder what powers she has now" -_Carlisle

"_Why? How? Who? When?" -_Edward

"_Bella's quiet. I wonder if everything is alright. I want to comfort her but is that my place? How does she see us now? Are we still a family to her or just..." -_Esme

"_THANK GOD SHE'S alright, but how come I couldn't see her when I tried so many times? Was she blocking herself from me? Is she even capable? I hope we are still friends even if we haven't seen each other for the past 50 years" -_Alice

"_Well, this is something isn't it? Little Bella has returned...-sigh- I hope she will be able to forgive me for how I reacted to her all those years ago. I maybe like a sister to her if she would let me. I just don't know how to." -_Rosalie

"_Wow, look at Bella. I wonder if she'll wrestle? Hmm… Why are we so quiet? I should do something to lighten the tension. But what? Well, I could do that but I know I shouldn't ... I really don't want Rose mad at me any time soon."- _Emmett

I chuckled silently as I heard their thoughts.

Thinking that after all this time, they hadn't changed in the slightest way or form -obviously.

I knew that they would always have a place in my heart no matter what.

Little did I know at that time how big their places would be and how strong all our bonds would be with each other.

* * *

_**So sorry guys I didn't hear back from my editor, but hey people get busy right? I'd like to thank:**_

twilightcrazy123321

reader101

RoGueSurfer

x-Loving you-x

**and of course my editor she' the best I could ask for next chapter is on the next two days tops. **

**Tye-Tye  
**

**P.S. if you have a scene you think would work send it to me or pm me**


	3. Past Tales prt1

**I don't own twilight or its characters.  
**

Past Tales Prt1

We had been walking for the past 10-15 minutes when Carlisle finally asked.

"Bella, where on EARTH are you taking us?" He said, stressing the word 'Earth'.

"I was wondering which one of you were finally going to ask that question. But in all honesty, I thought it would be you, Emmett. Well, anyhow, I was going to take you to the Volturi, but I figured my home would be a better place for your first night in the city... And...It is your first night in the city is it not?" I asked raising my eyebrows and stopping to face him, with my hands neatly folded in front of me, looking like the perfect image of innocence.

"Yes, it is our first night in the city and we had intended to visit the three brothers, but why would _you_ lead us there?" He asked also stopping in front of me, and raising an eyebrow at my stance.

"Well you see I have been working with them for the past 45-48 years and I would suspect you being here"-I gestured around me- "you would want to see them or is there another reason for this wonderful surprise?" I asked. I really hoped they weren't here for something or someone else.

"But why? As I can see" -pointing to his eyes- "You have our family's diet, why would you come here of all places instead of looking for us?" He said.

"You have no idea how much we all have missed and grieved for you over the past years" Esme said.

"I came here at first against my will. But I have come to call it home and finding you was near to impossible. Believe me, I tried at first. I have kept to your diet much against Aro's, Caius' and Marcus' will. Every now and then they try and "tempt" me." I finished with a humorless chuckle.

"But you don't live with them? Why is that? You work for them, right? Or am I missing something?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I knew they would try to pressure me mercilessly about my choice in diet, so instead of having to argue all the time and never having an alternate outcome, I moved out and into a loft over a dance studio that teaches just about everything. I should know, I help teach some classes and I take classes as often as possible." I said with a wide smile on my face.

I thought back to all the times Chelsey, Damian, Roberto and myself took those salsa classes together. The high heels, billowing skirts and etc… We had many laughs with myself normally being the buttof all their jokes. We also loved to watch the teacher -who was human- move with the grace of a vampire and found it unbelievable that they were usually only 28 years old.

"Bella!! Bella... Hello? Is anybody home in there? Or are you out to lunch?" Emmett near well screamed at me while waving his massive hand in front of my face.

"W...What?...Umm…Can you repeat the question please? I sort of spaced on you guys. Sorry about that. He he." I responded.

_Alice POV_

Wow. Bella's apartment is beautiful.

It was lightly furnished, with white sofas and white oak wood flooring. Her bedroom walls were a deep red with a ring of white, gold and a bronze-ish color bordering her three walls. One wall was complete glass, which I found out later was actually a one way mirror so that no one could see in while she looked out, or while she changed she wouldn't have to worry about any peeping-toms.

While exploring her room, (because the other room held little to no interest to me) I saw something I never would have believed.

I_ never,_ in all of eternity, would have guessed she had it in her to actually shop enough to fill her walk-in closet.

-sniff-

I'm so proud.

I can't wait until we can go shopping in the city so I can get here a whole new summer line.

While I was smiling to myself, I was thinking of all the new possibilities there was with Bella changed into a vampire, plus the fact that she and Edward had some serious talking to do about their relationship, that I never heard her come in. I was actually surprised to hear her speak to me.

"Alice, what are you doing in there and why the look?" Bella asked.

I launched myself at her, giving her a bone crushing hug while I happily exclaimed "You have a new, great taste in fashion!! YAYA! Now, WE CAN GO TOGETHER!!"

"Wow hold on Alice, first you don't know how long it took me to finally fill this stupid thing and if you looked closely there is only about 10 of things that you would approve of." She laughed.

"Well, we are going to have to fix that, aren't we now?" I giggled.

I could already see Bella in the new Gucci summer line.

_Bella's POV_

"Okay, let's get all this out in the open once and for all." I said to the Cullens while they all were sitting at my dining room table.

This was a conversation I really didn't want a repeat of because I knew they were bound to ask some very hard questions and I didn't have the slightest clue how I was to answer them.

"Okay, Bella. Let's just start at the beginning, shall we? Who changed you? How was your transformation and did you fake your own death?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I didn't fake my own death to make everyone to believe I was dead if that's what you mean." I said.

"Then why the hell was your jacket and a piece of your hair at the crash site huh? Did you want to toy with us for your own twisted enjoyment?" Rosalie was livid.

"If you were to let me continue, you wouldn't have to worry about _my intentions_ or my role in this story you understand?" I snapped, which was odd for me because I usually had a rather even temper but she just got to me.

"Okay, let me back track so you can understand what exactly lead up to me being changed, ok?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable, dear" Esme said.

"Jacob had just finished working on his car and I was hanging out with him while he finished it up. While you guys...um… were... away, he and I got really close and he was my best friend.."

I smiled when I thought of Jacob smiling again and laughing with me, until I realized that all of them had worried expressions on their faces.

"Anyhow, Jake offered to take me home seeing that my motorcycle was out of gas. I was thrilled that he was giving me the coveted first ride. While we were arguing over the radio station we were listening, out of nowhere, this black figure jumped in front of the road. Jacob...he swerved to avoid it, only to face another black shadow."

My last words quivered and then I broke down in dry sobs.

While they racked my frame, I saw Alice walk -dance- over to me and wrap her thin arms around me while I tried to calm myself. Soon after Alice, I felt Esme's arms around me as well.

"Sorry guys...this is just hard to speak about again. So, as I was saying, Jake had just swerved and then the next thing I knew we were spinning out of control like we ran over oil or something. I blacked out for a few moments, then he was screaming my name…"

_x. Flashback .x_

"_BELLA!! BELLA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Oh god, oh god, what happened? It just happened too fast for me!"_

"_Jacob, I'm alright, just help me out of this. This seat belt is hurting me. I'm having trouble breathing."_

_I truly thought I was going to die so I thought of __**him**__one more time. _

_Edward!!, I screamed in my head, while all that was happening. _

_But then, thankfully, Jake got me out and was giving me the once over to make sure nothing was broken or bleeding. As my luck would have it, I had a nasty gash on my upper left arm but nothing else too bad. _

_As soon as Jacob released me from his death bear hug, I was grabbed by my ankles, and swept of my feet._

_x. End of Flashback .x_

"Hold on. Hold on. You're telling me the creatures that ran you two off the road waited until Jacob pulled you out of the car to attack you?" Emmet interrupted.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you guys so can I continue or what?" I said.

"Bella, when did this all happen to you?" Edward asked. He looked so sad, you would think someone just tore out his heart.

"Umm. It was about a month and I was just starting to feel like me again. I was sort of depressed having you guys leaving me and all." I looked down while I finished.

I didn't want to see the look in his eyes when I said that, simply because I was afraid what they would show me.

When I did look up, I saw his face was crumpled, the look on his face made him seem so vulnerable.

All I wanted was to run over and comfort him.

He closed his eye as if that would stop his invisible tear from coming forth and his shoulders slumped as if the weight he was carrying had just become too great to bear any longer.

As I watched him, I drew in a deep breath and continued.

_x. Flashback .x_

_So I panicked, screamed and held onto whatever was closest –which, obviously, was Jake. He grabbed my arms, playing tug-of-war with whatever the hell had grabbed me. _

"_Please, please, Jake, don't let me go! Don't let me go!" I said, going frantic, trying to hold on to Jacob while attempting to fight off my pursuer. _

"_Bella...Don...Don't worry. I...I won't ...let you...go!" his voice and his hold was straining, as he said this. _

_**SNAP! **_

_That was the worst day of my life. To know I was the direct cause of harm to the friend that I loved so much. _

(When I said that I loved Jacob, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger while taking calming breaths)

"_JACOB, OH GOD, JACOB YOUR ARMS!!" I hollered and sobbed, for what I had heard were both of his arms -from the elbow down- being snapped clean from his body. His hands were still gripped on to me._

_With that, I was carried off into the forest, my vision being blurred by my tears, and I saw that the trees were flying by until I slowly fell into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness._

_My last memories were of Jacob Black being slumped in a giant heap on the street, blood pouring out of his stubs for arms. He was then roughly hauled back into his car and the car was lit on fire along with my jacket._

_x. End of Flashback .x_

_Edward's POV_

As Bella cried for the loss of her friend's arms, I felt like I was a monster through and through.

How could I have let this angel gone through something like that?

If I hadn't left, she would have never seen something so gruesome in her life.

Half of me is glad that she is alright now, but… did it really hurt to think of me while I was gone?

I wanted so badly to take her up in my arms and have her back in my life and my family.

Of course I couldn't do that, she probably thought of me as a worthless bastard who was dumb enough to break her heart and trust.

When I felt her, I had basically just taken up space.

I stopped breathing because I thought I didn't deserve the same air she was breathing.

I left such a big part of me with her and it seems I took the same part away from her with me leaving.

WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!

Why do I always have to do things my way?

During my self-loathing, a question burned my throat.

I just had to know when all of this happened to her, she still looked the same so it must have been within a year or two at most.

I couldn't believe she was brave enough to continue living, after all this, she was strong enough to go on.

I loved her more than I thought possible at that moment.

I asked the questioned that burned my throat.

"Bella, when did this all happen to you?"

"Umm… It was about a month and I was just starting to feel like me again. I was sort of depressed having you guys leaving me and all." She answered.

I couldn't believe that it in the mere months I was away, all that had happened.

But as she continued, I swore that no matter what she thought of me, I would never let that magnitude of pain or grief burden her ever again as long as I lived.

_Bella's POV_

"Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am that you had to go through that alone." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, guys, but I'm nowhere near done with my story".

**Sorry it took so long but I have so what f you could call Class block. So much homework so little time -sigh- please review I'm feeling the love so far its been slightly easy but Edward's POV is HARD i 'm having a hard time with that guy. Oh well Gonna try to update soon.**

**Tye-tye**


	4. AN

sorry guys but school has bumbarded me with finals exams and projects. So until June 27 This story is paused. Once june 27 arrives though Ipromise there will be three new chapters waiting for you .

Sorry once agian Tye-tye


	5. Past Tales prt2

Disclaimer: Hey guys

Cullens: Hey

Alice: you have something to say right.

Disclaimer: Me...Nope and nothing in the near future

Edward: huh, yeah right

Rose: Just get to the damn point.

Disclaimer: F...fine. I own nothing about twilight or its characters.

Esme: It will be alright dear

* * *

_x. Flash Back .x_

_My eyes began to flutter open and the trees were a mere blur as I watched them pass._

_I hadn't made a sound after I saw the car on fire and I probably couldn't. _

_I was in shock. _

_My mind went dark and I went limp in the arms of the creature who did that to Jacob. _

_I looked up to see the face that I would forever loath, only to be met by steely silver eyes, that had a glint in them that made me shudder. _

_I looked over their shoulder and stared at the glow and smoke of the burning car._

_I blacked out._

_When I awoke a second time, someone was carrying me through the forest._

_At first I was puzzled. _

_I couldn't remember Edward coming back and carrying me off or any other of the Cullens. _

_Suddenly, I remembered what had happened. _

_Horrible images flowed in my mind's eye. _

_I got over the shock of losing Jacob. Poor sweet Jacob, he never deserved that. _

_He was kind and had a smile that lit up a room. _

_As I thought of him, I was overcome with sobs and a never ending amount of tears. _

_My body racked with sob after sob as I realized that just moments ago I witnessed the murder of my very best friend that I loved dearly. _

_My throat went hoarse and felt raw after what felt like an eternity of my tears, but it was probably only a few hours. _

_My capturers repeatedly told me to shut it, but I refused to pay attention to them. _

_They beat me again and again until the pain got so bad that they knocked me unconscious._

_-7 hours later-_

_Once we got to their hideout, I gasped. _

_The house was on my street. _

_We entered through the back of the house, through their backyard. _

_I was screaming and hollering at the top of my lungs, praying that someone would hear me or look outside and see us._

"_Shut the hell up or you're not the only one who will get hurt. Chief Swan may just be paid a little visit." He smiled but it was cold._

_I quitted after that. _

_I couldn't let anyone become hurt, or even killed on my account_

_I took a better look at the beasts that had taken me and committed murder. _

_The one carrying me was tall, about 5'12. His dark brown hair could have passed for black. His eyes were grey and silver, but the way he kept looking at me, made me shudder. There was this glint in his eyes that made you believe he would be capable of anything. He wore a midnight black cloak, which billowed when he walked. _

_Later on I found out that was how they blind-sided us, making us think it was a creature and not people._

_Straining my neck to the side, I saw that the other "creature" was an Asian girl around my age. Her hair was down to her chest, she had two streaks of bright red on both sides of her head. Unlike the guy who carried me, her eyes were more of grey-blue than silver. I felt that if I were to ever escape she would be the one that would be most willing to help me. She was also wearing one of the billowing cloaks._

"_Hey Jenny, get the door. I can't reach my keys under this stupid cloak I'm wearing." the one carrying me said._

"_'Kay, but I don't know if Melisa is home. She may be out with what's-his-face. Dike, Bike, Mike something like that." Jenny said. _

_She had this sly smile I couldn't understand, what was the big deal that this Melisa girl is out with Mike._

"_WHAT?! That whore isn't to be "out" with anyone but me, but ,not matter, she'll be replaced soon enough." _

_When he said that he gave me the most bone chilling grin I have ever received in my life and snuggled me closer to his chest._

"_Oh, but Niiiiiick… you know how much better I can do. Just give me a chance, I'll be sure to be everything you need and more." Jenny purred while stroking his arm. _

"_He he he, I may let you prove yourself, Jenny but first we have something to take care of."_

_x. Pause of Flashback .x_

"Wait a second will you? Bells, are you seriously telling us that an entire household of vampires lived right down the street from you and WE didn't even notice anything?" Emmett questioned.

"Well, if you let me finish my story and stop interrupting, I'll let you know. Okay, so as I was saying..."

_x. Resume of Flashback .x_

_When we entered the house, music was blaring. _

_It was surprising, because outside, there wasn't a hint of any sound, but I had to cover my ears inside. _

_Looking around, I saw that the house was indeed sound-proofed so no one heard anything. _

_In the living room, there was another vampire. _

_Her hair was shoulder-length, a dark brown with hint of maroon in it. Her skin wasn't the usual snow white; instead, she had a more caramel-toned skin color. Her eyes were very clear, like diamonds almost. She was wearing a black "Sinful" wife beater with dark blue jeans._

"_Terry, will you please shut off or turn off that racket before I turn it off for you" Nick said in a deathly calm voice._

_The look that crossed Terry's eyes was a mix of different emotions. It was ranging from regret, guilt to fear of what was to come. _

_She swiftly moved to the other side of the room to turn down the music. She moved so quick, I didn't see the usual blur. I just heard the music lower in volume. After that she laid back onto the cream-colored couch and continued reading her book, "The Hard Questions In Your Life"._

"_So did you get the lucky girl, what's-her-face?" Terry asked._

"_Well, if you are so interested, why don't you get up and ask her yourself? She's right here and her name is Isabella but as we both already know she prefers to be called Bella."Jenny responded as Nick opened his mouth._

"_Thank you, Jenny, but I do think she is capable of speaking for herself." Nick said._

"_Terry, if you would be so kind to explain to Bella what exactly is going on and what is to be expected of her here. Meanwhile, Jenny and I have some...um business to deal with and then find that little tramp Melisa." He threw Jenny a playfully wink and if she was human she would have blushed when she giggled and hurried out the door._

_With that, I was thankfully placed on the couch while Nick followed Jenny to attend to their "business" and go find Melisa. _

_Leaving me alone with Terry who was giving me this sympathetic look from across the coffee table._

_It wasn't until she was completely sure they were out of hearing distance when she sighed and soon began to speak to me._

"_Well, I'm guessing you have a lot of questions." she began. "Here's the basic information, my full name is Terisa, but I go by Terry instead. That was Nicholas and Jenny who brought you here and the one they are looking for and will most likely kill is Melisa." she handed me a framed photographed of Melisa._

"_You are now one of his girls. Meaning there is no other guy on the planet besides him. No friends may be male and you can only interact with females unless the male is family or Nick approves of him which will not happen, but you can try just don't talk to the guy before you ask or it _**WILL**_ get ugly. Am I missing anything else? Oh right the next full moon you will be turned into one of us. Any questions, Bella?" Terry looked at me, her face only allowing two emotions, curiosity and a very small amount of guilt._

"_Well, there are a few that I'm hoping you will answer for me so I can understand exactly how much shit I got myself into." I growled. I usually wouldn't swear but from what had just happened I honestly didn't give a hoot._

"_Understandable." _

"_First off, who exactly is Nick? And why are you "his"?" I asked._

"_We are here solely to make him happy from cleaning to the bedroom. We do as he says, no matter what. And Nick is our man, no one gets close to him unless he allows it or we say so."_ _Terry said._

"_Wait!! This is his harem? Why the hell would I agree to that when I don't know or even love the guy? There's no way I'm going to be his. I already love someone else even when they don't love me."_

"_Don't you see, Bella? Nick will always love you no matter what. Well, as long as you're faithful to him and him alone meaning: Give.Up. On. Edward."_

"_How do you know about Edward? And why would I want to fight for one man's attention?"_

"_We know everything about you, Bella, and __he is our -meaning yours now too- king, our meaning for life." She giggled like I should already hav__e known this. _

"_Why? I mean, I'm nothing special. Why don't you go get someone like Lauren? She's much more attractive than I am and I bet she would be way more willing than myself." I pleaded._

"_First of all, that girl is a complete slut, so, no. And you are beautiful, you just don't realize it yet." she sounded aggravated. "Plus, you have a pure heart and are much nicer." Terry smiled warmly at this._

"_Is there any way to get you to change your mind or no?"_

"_Nope. Sorry." For one quick second, I saw regret in her eyes as she said that, but the next second it was gone so fast I had to question if I really saw it there._

"_So Bella, next question."_

"_Okay, what exactly are you guys? Because I know for sure you aren't regular vampires because of the colors of your eyes, even all of your eyes range in color."_

"_Well, you see we are and we aren't like the Cullens. We only have to feed twice a month but in very large quantities because of that. During the Half and Full Moon is when we feed but before we head out we drink a silver elixir. On the days of the Full and Half Moon from 12am to 11:30pm we feed non-stop on human blood and then at 11:45 we -the women- drink a half a cup full of his blood."_

"_Please tell me you're just toying with me."_

"_Nope." She smiled while popping the "p" at the end of the word._

"_Oh well I... I just can't believe this! I...I can't do this to Char...Charlie and Rrrrre...Renee" I broke down, weeping._

"_Honey, once you accept this, everything will be better." Terry wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back. _

_I cried for days on end after that conversation. _

_Terry, Jenny and Melisa -who they didn't kill but beat to a pulp- tried their hardest to comfort me and fed me. _

_I soon found out that Terry was abused by her boyfriends, Melisa was shy and Jenny was very much like Alice, but had a very bad past. _

_I had 2 months until the next full moon, and I formed strong bonds with the other girls in the house._

_I tried never to be in the same room with Nick, but so far he was a complete gentle man on the outside but there was something that just didn't sit right with me. So I tried my hardest not to ever be alone, I was always with Terry, Jenny or Melisa._

_Three days until the transformation_

"_Guys, you know I love you but I can't willingly give up my heart to someone that A- scares the crud out of me, B- who I don't know very well and finally, C- who I don't love. And let's not forget, I've seen the fights you get into if one of you gets a gift or special treatment and the other doesn't. I don't want to be a part of that at ALL. Okay?"_

"_Awww, we love you too Bells." Terry, Jenny and Melisa hugged me while Terry said that._

"_Girl, you better give it up because you have three days until you change." Jenny said._

"_Yeah, you don't really have much of a choice, but you think you would have tried to get to know Nicholas better with those two months." Melisa said._

"_There's something I just don't trust in the way he looks at me. I feel violated every time I speak with him or are too close to him. Like, in reaching distance." I said. _

"_Well, he's a freak in beeee..." Terry clamped her hand over Jenny's mouth before she finished her sentence but unfortunately, I got the gist of her statement._

"_You don't want to scare the poor girl now, do you?" Terry asked Jenny._

"_Well, actually, yes. Yes, I do." Jenny gave me a wicked grin and laughed. After a few minutes we all joined Jenny in laughing and like nothing else was about to happen._

"_Okay, okay." I sighed "Are you finally going to show me your talents now or what you said three days before I change?"_

_x. Pause of Flashback .x_

I paused to look at their faces to see how they were taking my story so far. From what I could tell, they looked confused and very hurt, but they were all silent so I decided to take just a tiny peek into their minds to see just what they were really thinking.

_'I wonder how she escaped them because her eyes are obviously amber like the rest of ours.' – Jasper_

_'Did she even try to escape? What the hell, how could she say that she cared for those sluts? See, Edward, you had nothing to worry about. She was chumming it up with those girls like they were her best buds in the whole world' -Rose_

Edward growled when he heard this and Rose gave him a sly look the turned to face me with a blank face.

_'Bella was always too trusting when it came to other people, I just hope this Nick fellow didn't do anything to her or else we may just have to pay him a little visit.' -Carlisle_

"Bella, hello? Are you there?" Alice's voice brought me back from Carlisle's mind.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Alice?" I said.

"Did you really become such good friends with Jenny, Melisa and...and…"

"Terry. Yes I did, but it's not what it seems." I shot a quick glance at Rosalie."Nick was very protective of us and we were never to leave the house unless all of us went -which he had to allow- or he accompanied us out. I only got out of the house was once because of... how should I put this feminine issue. So you see, I didn't have much of a choice but bond with them and after all my attempts to escape that first month, let's just say I had my fair share of sprained ankles and bruises, okay? And they were the ones always getting me ice, band-aids, you name it. They were there for me when I needed them. While I was there, I always cried myself to sleep and between Jenny, Terry and Melisa. They should all be water-logged by now. "

"You mean, he kept you locked up in that accursed house for two whole months and beat you when you tried to leave?" Alice's voice shook from her anger.

"Are you fucking serious? Why didn't you use your cell phone or their house phone? Or throw a stone at the next house?" Rosalie surprised me and everyone else with her outburst.

"First of all, that cell phone is now dust in their garden when I tried calling Alice's phone. I got to the voice mail then he caught me with it. They didn't own a house phone. They just had cells which they never let out of their sights. And please, how was I to aim and hit a window when I had such terrible aim?" I snapped at her.

The entire family looked at me like I was a different person for speaking back to Rosalie. While I felt a surge of pride that I finally found a backbone.

"Alice, did you get any missed calls then?" Emmett and Edward asked in unison.

"Yeah, but if I had any idea…" Alice began to cry (dry sob).

"Oh Alice, you don't have to be upset. I'm here now and I'm safe." I cooed to her.

_'How could I not have checked to see who called me? I should have checked. I just thought it was Jasper because he called me two minutes after. Why? WHY didn't I check the caller id?' - Alice_

_'Dear Alice must be beating herself up, no one would have guessed Bella would have called or we all would have gone running. At least we know this story has a somewhat happy ending' -Esme_

"Okay, um... They were just about to tell me their powers."

_x. Resume of Flashback .x_

"_Okay 'B' we'll show you our powers, who do you want to see first? But we have to explain something first, are we clear?" Terry asked._

"_I want to see yours first and what is there to explain? You carry over your powers from being human, right?" I asked._

"_That's true but because we are different we also get an element with our powers. You see, because of the ceremony with each half and full moon, we, who are Nicholas's women, are called 'Las señoras de los elementos'_ !-- page size: 21.59cm 27.94cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm -- !-- page size: 21.59cm 27.94cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm -- _' We are blessed with one of the elements: Earth, Fire, Water, Air, and Spirt. Plus, whatever we carry over from our human lives." After finishing, Terry stood up and walked outside to the backdoor. I looked at it warily because of all the beatings I got._

"_Bella, it's alright. As long as you don't draw attention to yourself, okay?" Jenny said and then followed Melisa and Terry outside._

_They stood in a line in facing about ten feet in front of me. Terry took a step away from their line and held her arms out wide like she was waiting to be hugged. She looked up to the sky and smiled then clapped, next thing I know she's stand on two feet of protruding Earth. _

"_See, Bella, I can control the Earth."-she laughed for joy- "What I just did was for show. I don't have to wait or try very hard to control it any more. I can also do this." With that she began to hover another two feet off the ground._

_My jaw went slack from what I was witnessing; wow, Terry could control the Earth. _

_It made sense because she was the most level headed one out of the three. _

_If I would have to guess, Jenny is more of a free spirit so she's most likely air. Melisa is very calm and is most likely water. Terry gently float back down and placed the Earth back, then returned in between Melisa and Jenny. Next one to step up was Jenny._

"_Okay, Bella, do you want to guess which element I control or do you want to be surprised, by my awesomeness?" Jenny laughed.  
_

"_Oh yeah, well out of the four remaining you are the one with the most spunk, so you are Wind." I cheered._

"_Wow, you're good. I would have thought fire for sure but hey, you go girl!" Jenny shrugged then closed her eyes "Oh, and Bella, what Melisa and I are going to do is also all for show. 'kay."_

_With that, she took a few deep breaths, while bringing her hands up and down in time with her breathing. Next, she started to do some Tai Chi. Her arms slowly going from left to right faster and faster, then the wind began to pick up strength, soon, she switch directions and so did the wind. When she slowed down her movements, the harsh wind became a gentle breeze. Next, she span in circles, to my surprise, I was gently lifted off the ground. I laughed not believing that this was really happening to me. I couldn't believe how powerful they were and yet how they were also so humble about it. After a few moments, Jenny put me down and grinned._

"_So, what else can you do? Because that grin is telling me there's more to come" I said with a knowing smile._

"_Honestly, Bella, can you read my mind or what? Or is it that I'm an open book and way too easy to read?"_

_With that, she shrugged her shoulders and disappeared._

"_Ha ha. Very funny, we all know that vampires are extremely fast." I said._

_Just as I finished my sentence, she reappeared to where she had been standing, a small smile playing on her lips. I was about to ask her what the smile was for but I got interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I looked from Melisa to Jenny, each shaking their head saying they didn't do it. Jenny looked like she was about to burst with laughter so I turned around to see who tapped me. It was Jenny. I looked back to see if she was still there and she was, at first I thought she just ran back until I grabbed the Jenny standing in front of me and dragged her over to the one standing eight feet away from me. I lined them up beside each other. They must have been twins because they looked exactly alike. _

"_Well, Bella bet you didn't..." "See this one coming now did you?" the Jenny's finished off each other's sentence. _

_I shook my head from side to side. How in the world did she pull this off? Had there always been two of them and I just not realize or... or what. _

"_Okay, you got me. What's your power, Jenny…well, Jennys."_

_They both laughed and then smiled. The one on the right pointed to herself and said, _

"_I'm the original Jenny. I can replicate myself thousands of times. You can kill all my clones and I won't feel a thing, but kill me, and the clones disappear. Or at least I think they will. I haven't put that theory to the test and I don't plan to anytime soon." she laughed and then the Jenny to my left disappeared with a gentle breeze._

"_Jenny, do your clones share your powers and can they also control the air or not?" I asked. _

"_From what we've tested, they have all my memories unless I pull that from them and same thing goes with my power. So if I make ten clones, my powers increase ten-fold." She smiled at that comment and then shooed me back to my place. _

_Once Jenny stepped back into place, Melisa stepped up into her place. She looked a little nervous but I couldn't imagine why, maybe she couldn't control her powers like the other two could just yet. _

"_Bella, do you want to try and guess my element too?" _

"_Yes, I do. Melisa, I'd have to say you are the most peaceful one of the three of you, and you are water." I said. _

"_Hey, you are good. Maybe you'll be able to read minds once you're changed." _

_I winced when she said that. _

_That specific power reminded me too much of Edward. _

_Melisa noticed and gave me apologetic look "Sorry, didn't mean to hit a weak spot."_

"_No, no it's okay. Please continue." I urged her on._

"_Okay, here I go, ladies." _

_She looked at Terry who now had a CD player in her hand and had changed to match what Melisa was wearing, but her shirt was a light green. Melisa looked over to Jenny next and she was also dressed the same as Melisa only her top was orange. _

"_Hit it." _

_"Nivea ft. Jagged Edge's Don't Mess With My Man" came blasting through the speakers. _

_I had to laugh at the irony of the song of choice._

_They began to dance at first it was just a regular dance routine then it started to rain but just over them for a few moments. Soon after it stopped and all the water that was on them started to spell out their names over their heads (the water turned different colours). Once their names were spelled they watery words took the new shape of three other women and the watery women began to dance the routine, in complete unison too. By the end of the song, they had little water droplets shaped as stars all around them. The sight blew my mind and took my breath away because it was priceless._

* * *

**_Sorry for the delay. I needed to smooth out some bumps and bruises. Next chapter will be up next week. Please REview...you know you WANNA. _**

**10/06/08: just fixed a few minor details working on next chapter currently 6 pages on word:)**

if any of you have a scene or want a line put into this story all you have to do is click the little purple button. :)

Tye


	6. I'm really sorry but another AN

Alright people here's the deal I don't like Author's notes, so it kills me to write this one. I can't give you guys the ceremony chapter unless you answer my poll. I want you the reviewers to have some say in this story so please, please,please anwser my poll. Even if it's only five of you it would give me some insight.

Tye-tye

P.S. Chapter five I think is getting edited as I typed this.


	7. Past Tales prt3

I don't own Twilight nor its addicting characters. Enjoy PLease

* * *

Chapter 5

The powers

"_Wow guys that was beyond awesome and nice choice of song Melisa" I ran over and hugged her._

"_Well I don't want any one messing with my man...beside you three of course. Anyone else has to go" Melisa stated_

"_Or go through us to get to Nicky. We're the one that made sure you were the right choice and not some whore who fools around or cheats" Jenny said with a wink_

"_Well la di da, good to know I'm good girlfriend material for some one" I smiled a little at my joke. "oh right Melisa that's not all you do is it?"_

"_Yes but that also means I can kill you using the liquid in you system.Or manipulate ice, the weather you name it. As long as it has something to do with liquid I can control it." She gave me a sly smile when she finished._

"_Remind me never to get on your hit list or I'm doomed" I laughed and nudged her but she probably didn't feel it at all. "Hey what is Nicholas's power, he has to have one right?" _

"_He does but you'll find out about that during the ceremony for your transformation okay, but don't worry to much about it Bella" Melisa said_

"_Alright whatever you say Mel. Okay okay on a serious note I want to thank you guys for trusting me enough to share your powers with me. Yes I'm nervous and scared as all hell about the change as you can tell because I just swore yet again. I know I'll always have you here for me as I will be there for you through thick and thin. Here's to me living through it and meeting you on the other side alright girls" I began to tear by the end of my little speech. They huddled around me and we did a group hug. _

"_Bella we swear to be there for you and support you as we know you will support us .I know you will make it through the transformation and become even more beautiful then you already are. You are our sister and our friend." Jenny and Terry nodded their head in agreement with Melisa._

"_Yeah and we even getting you a little potty mouth instead of that goody-too-shoes mouth of yours. You'll see we'll do something special once your changed, don't worry between the four of us nothing bad will happen" Jenny cheered_

"_For we are what?" Jenny cried_

"_Las señoras de los elementos" we screamed_

"_We are what?" Melisa cried_

"_Las señoras de los elementos" we screamed_

"_What are we?" Terry cried_

"_Las señoras de los elementos" we screamed_

"_What?" I cried_

"_Las señoras de los elementos" we screamed_

_After we calmed down went back inside to my bedroom. The girls were getting a little nervous because Nicholas hadn't come back yet. They paced back and forth the length of my bedroom while I watched from my bed. My eye lids were beginning to feel heavy, things were slowly going in and out of focus. In a matter of minutes I was fast asleep on my bed leaving my friends to worry about the where about of their man._

_x.o.x._

_Bella's Dream_

_I'm running where I was not too sure but my surroundings did look vaguely familiar. There are trees everywhere. I could see a light up ahead, I stretched my hand out toward it, surprisingly I'm ot clumsy in this dream and I'm extremely fast. There's a figure up ahead it appeared to be male but I wasn't to sure because of the distance between us, I couldn't even identify the colour of their hair, I just knew it was short._

_the light is getting closer and so is the mysterious figure. I broke through the trees and was blinded by the bright sunlight. Once my eyes got adjusted, I took in my surroundings, I gasped I was in our meadow. To me left I saw myself and Edward on the grass, we had just told each other that we were in love. the scene soon faded and the figure spoke "Bella what are you doing here, you shouldn't be here" he said _

"_Why I don't understand. Is that really you...Edward?" I stammered while rushing over to the now hunched over figure. _

"_Yes."He said. "we all thought you were die how are you here not that I'm not happy to see I'm just a little confused." He said that and then gave me a bone crushing hug._

_My eyes began to tear up and I pushed him away. His face looked hurt from being rejected but why would he be doing this now? He didn't love me, he was probably just relieved I was alive so he couldn't be guilty. "Edward I'm fine you don't have to worry about me you can leave I'm alright so wish the family my best okay" I turned to leave and go back home to Charlie, but to cold arms around my waist stopped me._

"_Bella I lied alright I just wanted to protect you from being to close and that was a mistake which I am truly sorry for. Look at me please,I have and will always love you no matter what is to come or what has happened we'll do this together." He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back. I looked up to his eyes and he looked into mine. We just stared at each other with no words to communicate, he slowly began to incline his head toward mine when we were interrupted._

_Clap_

_Clap _

_Clap_

"_Well isn't that just the sweetest thing. Now Edward we have a slight problem, your holding my girlfriend and I honestly doubt she wants that" Nicholas said_

"_No that isn't true I don't love you, I've never loved. To be honest I don't even like you Nick, please just let us be. There are more spectacular girls out there for just not me. I love Edward and he loves me. There's no way I will freely go to you." I screamed to Nick_

"_I thought you might have said that.That's why I brought these along with me." He clapped his hands together and the cullen one by one appeared tied to logs hoisted over separate fires. "Now as you can see they are tied to logs over fire. Why you might ask don't they just break free? Well they are under my control." Nick smiled a cold smile and looked at us._

"_So what once they are free of your control they'll kick your sorry behind" Edward said. He rushed at Nick and punched him right in the face, numerous times. As Edward did that one by one the Cullens began to regain control over their own bodies. They quickly circled Nicholas, and were going in for the kill._

"_ENOUGH!" Nick stated. He raised his arms and everyone went rigid. Nick calm said "Now all of you look at the one you love the most". Of course Carlisle & Esme, Rosalie & Emmet and Alice & Jasper looked at each other. "You no longer love them, tear them apart and set the pieces on fire"._

_Right in front of my eyes I saw all the cullens eyes go pitch black as they gazed at their mates. Edward and I weren't affected by this because Nicholas wasn't focused on us. Anyways they all were ready to tear each other to pieces and they didn't even realize what they were going to do. "Stop it Stop it STOP IT!" I screamed tears pouring down my face. "What ever you want you can have it, just don't tear apart their love for each other, it's to pure to be destroyed. Please just let them go." I sobbed. _

_I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "But it is you my dear is what I want, but your love for him is getting in our way" I looked over to Edward who's face was pained. "I...I can't do it I love him more than life itself" Edward made a move for me but Nick easily dogded it. "Well then you'll just have to watch the family you love so much tear their mates to shreds. And then they will for all eternity knowing they killed the most precious thing in their lives. It will be all. your. fault. Bella." I squirmed and wiggled against his arms. Kicking my feet up and then throwing my wieght down on his arms. _

"_I'm so sorry" I whispered. "Edward you have to leave me alone"_

"_But Bella please we can fight this"_

"_No we can't don' t you see what will become of your family if we even try. I know you would be able to look anyone of them in the eyes ever again if some one is kill. So,... I'm making the choice for you." A new wave of tears hit right then. "I want you gone, I no longer want you near me."_

"_But Bella... I I-" Edward started_

"_Please don't make this any hard then it is. Go. Just... go" I had to pause because my throat began to close. I sank to the ground, Nick having just released me. I cried for the love of my life, I cried for our loss and I cried for our pain, but mostly I cried for the damage I had just caused the man I loved more then life itself.  
_

"_Now say you will love only me until you die and we are done" Nick whispered into my ear only centimeters away from my face._

"_I... I will only love you Ni-Nicholas" I whispered._

"_Good" He gathered me in his arms and was slowly inclining his head closer to mine when I heard_

"_BELLA WAKE UP! IT'S JUST A DREAM!! WAKE UP PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!"_

_and with that I was jarred wide awake looking at the worried faces of Melisa, Terry and Jenny._

"_Whats going, on where's the fire, why are the sheets soaked?"I looked at them with a dazed expression as I slowly remembered my nightmare. "Oh thank god it was just a dream"_

"_Would you like to explain to us what the HELL just happened to you" Jenny asked folding her arms across her chest, and raising one perfect eye brow at me._

"_Well what did you guys hear?" I asked while looking at the sheets I was twisting in my hands nervously._

"_Oh nothing much you just SCREAMING you HEART out and crying enough to fill a few pools but hey that's nothing for us to worry about right?" Jenny finished sarcastically_

"_oh well about that..." it took a good half hour to tell them about my nightmare and when I was done they were all staring at me.Their eyes were the size of dinner platters and their mouths hung open. I waved my hand in front of Terry's face to see if she was alright. _

_After getting no response from her I did the same to Jenny and Melisa getting the same response. I was getting worried about them when I was then suddenly smacked with a pillow over the head and they all were laughing. I sighed in relief knowing that they were okay._

"_So Bella you have some seriously srewed up dreams you do realize that don't you?" Melisa stated._

"_Yea but I think that it was some sort of sign or something telling me to give up on the love I once had with, with E...Edward and maybe just maybe give Nick an honest chance. But it's hard because he was my first and only love." I said hugging a fluffy pillow to my chest._

"_But, wow, girls you do understand she now knows of Nick's true power right?" Melisa said while Terry and Jenny glanced at me then they started a discussion to fast and low for me to even try to understand. _

"_Wait what did you just say Melisa?" It took me a few moments for me to understand what she had just said , because I thought it was ludicrous that in my dream, my nightmare, I was able to understand and know Nick's power, and not just something my imagination just made up. How was that even possible he had never shown them to or around me. To my knowledge that is, but who knew maybe he did use in front of me or even on me._

"_Hello, I might not be able to understand what you are saying or hear you but I do know that you are talking about me." I grumbled as I squeezed the pillow closer, they continued their conversation for the next ten minutes and then they graciously (sarcasm) invited me into their conversation._

"_Okay so here's the deal B." Jenny started "You kind of freaked us out with your crazy dream/nightmare thingy and we were discussing what that could mean for you and us. You see no one, not even one of us, or any of the other 'Las señoras de los elementos', knew of Nicholas's power before the transformation, let alone how powerful he truly is. To this day no one beside Nicholas, and now you, has ever fully understood his power. Or what he is trully capable of, the question now is, is it safe for you to let him know you know or to keep it a secret?" she mused aloud_

"_Hmmm..." they contemplated the thought for a minute._

"_There is also something that's been, how to put this, umm." Melisa was stumbling over her words as she attempted to voice their thoughts."Screw it, Bella you have put us in a very hard position alright. uhh, it wasn't on purpose but it's still very hard on us. Wait it's not supposed to sound like that, you've, you see, it's just that- "_

"_Melisa what are you talking about? How could **I** put **you guys ** in a bind?" I interrupted. The confusion must have really been written ll over my face because Terry stepped up to the plate next._

"_Let me see if I can explain this better, okay. As Jenny said you shock the living daily light of us with your dream and as Mel has stated you've put in... in a difficult situation. We're just worried because of whats happened, and because it can mean one of four different outcomes. From what we have observed you are most likely will be the most powerful out of all the 'Las señoras de los elementos' Nick has ever had. The outcomes we think are possibly are; a) you will be the down fall of Nicholas, b)you will be the first Las señoras de los elementos to escape from Nick possesion, c) you will help Nicholas take over the vampire community and over take the vulturi, or our personal favourite d) we are blowing this way out of perposion, there's actully nothing to worry about and we are worrying for nothing" She finished with a warm smile._

"_So how does this put you guys in a bad place?" I asked. Maybe I would be he first to escape Nick, if I were to be the most powerful of the Las señoras de los elementoswhy wouldn't I be able to get away? That thought was intrupted when Jenny said_

"_Bella we will have to combine our powers and hunt you down if you were to do any of those options except choice 'c' of course." Jenny's serioud tone told me how important this really was because she is never serious unless there is grave danger or very high stakes._

"_Oh okay, I understand what your saying...I think" I said lamely looking down at my pillow._

_Terry lifted my chin to look her in the eyes instead of my pillow. "Do you? Do you really understand what we would have to do? It would kill all of us to have to do that, but we would, will, do it. If it is in Nicholas's best interests, we can't go agianst him, we love him. And he loves us, he his our now and our future, there's nothing else out there for us without him by our sides. He's our world and we our his, there's no other comparison out there.So, please please don't make us do something we **all** will come to regret." The look in her, Jen's and Mel's eyes told me they would do it if they had to, but they would also regret just as she said._

"_Alright sweetheart, you are one of us in all sense of the word, well expcept for that one part. We have opened our hearts to you s you have to each of us. We accept you flaws and all, just as you have accepted us and our issues." she placed her hand on my cheek and smiled at me. Before she got up left the room, Mel left right after her, probably to talk some more, but she gave me this look that I couldn't identify. It was almost pity but why?_

_Jenny was the only one left and she had a weird expression on her face as well. But it was gone as soon as I turned towards her, she most likey thought I didn't catch it._

"_So has Nicholas come back yet or is he still in MIA status?" I inquired_

"_oh he's still out, but I have my clones out searching for him" Jenny seemed like she wasn't to concerned any more so I let the matter drop. Mel and Terry didn't look as worried as they were before my little episcade._

"_What do you think he's doing?" I asked, while turning to lay on my stomache._

"_Well he called while you were sleeping to say he was just getting everything ready for your ceremony for friday." she said mirroring me._

"_What on earth could be taking him, a vampire, this long?" I was curious to say the least._

"_Well who said that what he was doing was on earth, Bella?" I froze I couldn't believe she had just said that so casually. My face showed my shock because she bursted out in a giggle fit. _

"_Bella, Bella," she sang "What are we going to do with you? Of course he's on earth, I can't believe you bought that." She continued laughing for a bit longer until she regained her composure._

"_Jenny what we were guys saying about 'combing your powers'?" I asked_

"_We can put our powers together to intensify them and do some wicked stuff" she winked_

"_Like what exaclty give me an example" Now I couldn't believe what she was saying, it was just too... just too much._

"_Okay so Mel-Mel can make it rain and I could make a tornado, -not that I would with out a good reason- if we combined our two powers what do you think would happen?" she said looking just a tad smug._

"_oh well that would be a hurricane, right" I said in complete shock and excitment_

"_You betcha, girlie, you remember Hurricane Katrina right?" she said with a knowing look._

"_Of course who doesn't all those lives destoried in mere minutes, it was awful why would you ask-" then it dawned on me why she would bring it up _

" _That was you guys! Are you freeking kidding me?" I was amazed how could they be that powerful. _

"_But why would you do that? All those people lives were lost" I whispered._

"_Bella most of those "lives" that were the lives of vampires. They were running rampid in that state, so the Volturi asked us to do some damage control. They were supposed to be coming closer to Washington, and we just couldn't have that happen now could we?" She finished_

"_I see where your coming from but still. Did you have to make the damage that bad? So many were affected by that, I'm not saying that I don't agree with the whole vampire issues there but it just doesn't sit right with me." I thought about all those who lost loved ones in that Hurricane and my heart ached_

"_We discussed many other options Bella but that was the only way to make sure that they all were taken care of. And I know how you feel, we were and still are against what we did, but sadly we've done worse." Jenny looked like she was about to cry as she whispered that last sentence. _

"_What do you mean who bad can you guys really do?" I wasa preplexed I couldn't imagen them doing harm to anyone with out a justified reason._

"_Between blizzards and Hurricane the one thing we wish we can take back the most was the Tsunami in Thailand." I was floored. THEY, three average sized women caused THAT mcuh damage?_

"_THAT was YOU GUYS?!" I just couldn't believe it how could they do that to all those innoncent people, did they even really cared about what they caused and all the lives they took?_

"_Bella please ...-sob-... You don't know how much we FOUGHT with Nick ...-sob-... we didn't want to but he... he made us. To this very day we still send money, toys, clothes, food, you name it. If any of us could rewind time we would. The tsunami got out of control, we tried and tried to stop it but we couldn't all we could do was move the humans out of the way and save the ones caught in the aftermath." by the time she finished she was rocking back and forth sobbing uncotrolably._

"_Jen, I believe you, I believe you. For you girls to FIGHT with Nick over some thing it must have meant you were against this, and you faught tooth and nail to the very end. Love is a very cripling thing but I understand your desicion alright." I had her in my arms rocking back and forth along with her. _

_From that moment I knew one thing._

_I was in deep and things were only going to get darker before they got brighter._

**A/N was going to leave you with this criptic message, but thought agianst it Don't forget**

"_Guys could you please do me a favour and put in some toast while I shower and take my human minute"I hollered from bedroom door._

"_Yea we will, just don't take to long we have alot of preprations to make up today alright!" one of them called up to me, I think it was Mel_

"_Yea, yea I got it" _

_Half an hour later_

"_Alright so tomorrow night is the big event. We have alot to do and so little time." Jenny said hopping up and down. In many ways she reminded me of Alice._

_Alice everytime I thought of her I missed them all so much and I knew with what I was about to enbark was only taking me that much further from them then I wanted to be._

"_okay lets just get this over with shall we." I sighed and got holled into the living room._

_For the rest of the day I got a complete make-over. From shaping and filing my nails to talking about my past memories. They made sure nothing was going to go wrong for the ceremony. It took the enitre day but when we were finally done I was drained, in all meanings of the word. Physically, emotionally, mentally you name it, I was dead tired and I just wanted to sleep and never wake up again._

_But could I get that? Nope as soon as I walked in my bedroom I see Nick sitting on my bed waiting for me. _

"_Bella, would you please have a seat beside me please." It should of been a question, but I could tell it was a command by the look in his eyes. He patted the space beside him and smiled up at me. I repressed groan and was obeydent._

"_So Bella tomorrow's a very special and important day for you." He said while slowly inching closer to me. I wanted to badly to wipe that smug look off his face then bolt as fast as I can, but I knew that I just couldn't do that._

_So instead I replied. "Yup, I'm really nervous about that pain and what not, but I know when all is done I will be okay and happy." in my ead I replaced 'happy' with "where I truelly belong... with **him**"_

"_No worries my darling, I'll make you very happy, (he grinned) and a woman in every sense of the word. But that is to come later, first you must go through the transfermation and then you will becme officially mine. And. No. One. Elses." He put his arm around me and I had to look the other way._

"_Please I just need some time." _

_He turned my head towards him roughly "Bella you will love me. You will obey my every word and you. will. be. mine. Do you get me little girl? I just wanted to make sure you understood that before I had to do something rash, like ... Pay the dear police chief of Forks a visit and then go down to La Push. You would have to be planning two funerals. One for your dear daddy and your mutt of a bestfriend's dad." He finished and then left me alone to silently cry alone._

_The girls came in a while later and just put their arms around me while I cried. I knew that they couldn't do anything to help and that they felt just as helpless. We were in this together from then on, but..._

_I was trapped._

* * *

**Alright here's the deal, one of my editor's is on vacation and the other is still editing. SO I figured "Hey why not post the unedited version 'Raw' and then later add the edited one while waiting. So that's what I've decided to do for you guys and ladies enjoying the story. I have decided how I'm going to change bella because that was somewhat tough. **

Thanks for all you reviews so far

**Tye-Tye **

**P.S. A special thank got out to a Miss Janet out there. She was the one that made me think, why not just post the U.E. version. So I dedicate this chapter to her. I was happy to see more then the usually "update Soon"**


	8. ThE CeREmOnY

**I KNOW THAT THE TALENTED AUTHOR STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE TWILIGHT SAGA**

ThE CeREmoNy

_I was hyperventilating on the bed at 6 the next morning. I had tossed and turned in my sleep all night. I was beyond exhausted, but no matter what I did I just couldn't fall asleep. Having figured out how thoroughly screwed I was, there was just no room for sleep._

"_How? How will I get out of here without them hunting me down." I thought as I sat on my assigned bed. I took me around forty-five minutes to calm myself down enough to have a normal breathing pattern, that wasn't laboured. Once I did that I lay-ed back down and thought the same thing over and over again._

How will I escape and live to see _him_ or even his _family_ again...

_No matter how any times I thought about the question I still got nothing, but a blank mind. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, hoping that it would help me with my thought process. After another half hour I still was drawing a blank. It frustrated me to no end, because I felt like the answer was starring me right in the face the entire time, but I could figure out what it was yet, or I was to blind to see it._

_I finally gave up for the time being because I was hungry and angry at myself for not coming up with anything. I quickly sat up and opened my eyes, only to come centimeters away from Jenny's nose -which could have dented or fractured my skull-. I gasped an jumped about a foot off my bed._

"_GWAAAH! Good God! Make a sound will you? You scared the buh-jeebe's outta me." I said as I put my hand over my heart to feel its erratic beat._

_Jenny burst out laughing, rolling on the floor clutching her sides. If she were human she would have been as red as a cherry. After two minutes I hit her with a few pillows, she regained her composure soon after that._

"_So Bella ready for the big day? Nervous" she raised her eye brows and got herself comfortable beside me on the bed. _

"_Well what do you think? I'm surprised the whole house didn't hear my hyperventilating. Well, of course I'm nervous but that's to be expected right? I mean its not every day that I give up my life as I know it, the love I once had, taking on a butt load of blood lust and god knows what else. So of course I'm just peachy". I rambled on while rolling my eyes at her._

"_Any pointers for the newbie over here?" I sighed and looked at her hoping that she said that it's not as bad as becoming a normal vampire and that I was just psyching myself out. Although I knew that was all in vain from the moment the sentence was finished because her eyes told me how she struggled to come up with an answer to help me be hopeful, while still being truthful._

"_Bella from what I know from other vampires, our change is somewhat the different. Of course there is going to be pain, but it's hard for me to explain because I haven't gone through the other way to be changed."_

_She shrugged her shoulders while she put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Next she looked down at the bed and began to draw patterns with her finger. "I'm really sorry that I can't be more help. You know I'm not the serious type, so its kind of hard for me to explain things properly. Terry or Mel would be a better candidate for this then me, Bella."_

"_Jenny don't worry about it. So far you've been completely honest with me and that's all I've asked for, from any of you." I squeezed her hand tight before I continued on with what I had to say, knowing things were bound to get awkward after I asked what had been bugging the last couple of days._

"_Jenny..." I hesitated not knowing how o say this._

"_Yeah B?" She looked confused on how I switched the tone of my voice._

"_Well I was wondering... Where, umm... How come..." I was trying to say it but I just didn't have the courage to ask her so frankly, it just wasn't me._

"_Just spit it out girl, nothing you, have to say can be that bad" she snickered and had the world's largest smirk on her face._

"_Alright, alright. What... What happened to all the other... the other Las señoras de los elementos? I mean there has to be others, right. You guys even said so, when you were explaining my... my nightmare."_

_I looked up at Jenny and she didn't look like what I asked her was all that serious._

"_Oh why didn't you just say so? They're dead." For the briefest moment I saw pain, guilt and something else I couldn't figure out what it was. _

_x. Pause of Flashback .x _

"Bella" Rosalie asked

"Yeah" I said, not to sure what to expect from her just yet, because her thoughts were all over the place.

"Could you please hurry this up a bit, I mean we've been here for what checks her watch an hour and a half and you aren't even changed yet. Damn it, like what the hell I don't really care what you felt or thought during that time period of your life, go it?" She finished and had the tiniest smile that meant she showed a challenge.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen!" Esme shouted, to say the least I was shocked.

"How DARE you speak that way to her."

"But I-" she started

"But nothing, Bella is being nice enough to tell her our story when we have no right to it at all. She has welcomed us into her home and has been pleasant to all of us, even though _some _of us haven't done anything to deserve it. And young lady this isn't about you, at all okay? The rest of us want to know what her thoughts were, and how she felt about what was going on with her life. So if you don't want to listen you are excused." Esme finished her little rant and everyone just looked at her in awe and complete shock.

Who knew that warm, kind hearted _Esme, _the woman who could melt the coldest of hearts. Who's smile lit up an entire building had _that_ in her? All I could think was: wow.

Rosalie was about to get up and walk out of the room when Esme spoke again.

"After you apologize to Bella for you deplorable behavior. You, my dear would be livid if she were to do something like this to you, but she hasn't been anything but inviting to you. So please sit down now." Her voice was calm but in those sentences I saw that Esme was really a vampire. Everyone was floored and looked at Rosalie, who was slowly shrinking back over to her seat.

"Sorry dear, please continue with your story and don't miss even the tiniest detail, we _all _are very interested in what has happened in your life when we were...away." She smiled warmly at me and I felt as if I was once again one of her children. But I now learned something : Never get on her bad side.

"Thank you Esme" I said

x. Resume of Flashback .x

"_DEAD?!" No I couldn't have heard her right. I said in fear of what else was to come with the rest of her statement. "What do you mean dead?"_

"_I mean... -sigh- they were killed and aren't coming back Bella" she whispered. It seems their deaths meant more to her then she was letting on before._

"_How did they... um... if you don't mind me asking, that is" I wanted to know more in depth of what I was getting myself into. Not that I really had I say in the matter._

"_He... He killed them. He said 'I want to find her, the one who will make me truly happy'" Jenny began to silently sob. I hugged her as tight as I could not knowing what else to do, one of those girls must have been really close to her._

"_How many were there before I got here? Who's room was this?" They were the only questions I had the guts to ask, not wanting to upset her any further then she already was._

"_This room used to be Tracy's, she could manipulate fire" Jenny had a weak smile as she said that._

"_The other spare room was Rebecca's, she was my cousin" Jenny broke down for awhile after that. We just sat there, holding each other as she cried for the loss of her cousin and friend. When she was able to speak again she continued._

"_They were getting fed up with Nick and they wanted out. But nobody's leaves the Las señoras de los elementos or Nick. So one night they decided to fight him two on one." _

_She paused to catch her breath _

"_I tried to stop them! I really did, they just wouldn't listen to me or Mel or even Terry. We all knew what the outcome would be, but they still wanted to try. And so he had no choice but to kill them. After they were dead things started to change. He wasn't as trusting toward us and if he walked into the room he demanded to know what we were talking about before he entered. Things were getting so bad we all were beginning to get depressed. But then something changed everything." She smiled at the last part of her sentence. _

"_What could change everything so drastically Jen? I mean you all have been doing nothing but smile since...since as long as I knew you guys." Then it clicked. I must have done something to make them all happier. I just wasn't sure what and I wanted know if I should also be happy at what had happened. _

"_Bella, you happened. You have been our sunshine, our ray of hope. You are what Rebeca predicted would happen, before their battle" Jenny said with a little to much excitement for my taste. _

"_What are you talking about? Could Rebeca have visions or something?" Now I was really getting confused on what had happened before I arrived here. _

"_Before she left she pulled me aside and told me something. She told me;_

Jenny, I know I won't survive this... and that's alright. There will be another one of us soon enough. I can't tell you who she is, where she'll come from or even when she will arrive. I know she'll be the heart of you girls, there may be times were you are confused but she'll help you make it through. I love you, Tracy, Terry and Mel-Mel with all my heart. But I can't live this lie anymore alright. I know this will be hard to deal with but you'll learn to survive it. Please let her into your hearts, I know it won't be easy at first, but something tells me that it will help you guys a lot. 'Recuerde de reírse y adorar con todo el corazón pero nunca olvidarse'. (Remember to laugh and love with all your heart but never forget.)

"_Do you really think that this mystery girl is me? Honestly" Could she seriously believe that Rebeca could have been talking about me? HA! fat chance of that happening._

"_Bella, you really can't see yourself probably can you? I mean you are kind hearted and very selfless. Almost every mans dream, not to mention how you look girl. **You** may not believe, but your quite the 'hotty'" she gave me a wicked grin._

"_Okay we aren't going to argue about that right now. But did you guys really have a hard time with trusting? You all have been nothing but loving, caring and trusting, or at least I thought so." I wasn't sure how they thought of me, but I knew I trusted them and would need them if I were to be able to get through this._

"_Oh Bell-Bell, when you were first here we knew you were perfect. Remember we watched you before we took you. At first we thought it was just an act, I mean come on not to many people are trustworthy these days. But time after time you surprised us, and slowly you buried yourself into our hearts. And you didn't even know it." She giggled _

_ Time Shift '_

_By 8:30 I was fed, dressed and ready for what the day would dish out to me. Melisa, Terry and Jenny were currently in the basement looking for "the perfect size" what ever that's supposed to mean. For some unknown reason to me I wasn't allowed to be there to help or even be by the basement. _

"_Hello I'm bored." I screamed from my bedroom even though I knew they would here me perfectly if I just spoke normaly._

"_Hey, hey no need for screaming around here we can hear you pretty well." Melisa joked and poked me with her finger._

"_Well you should at least give me a book or something I'm dying with boredom." I grumbled while I crossed my arms infront of my chest._

"_You know what I think I'll go blonde, what do you think?"Melisa pondered_

"_WHAT?!" we all screeched_

"_Where the heck did that come from Mel, why the hell do you want to go BLONDE?" Terry bellowed._

"_Well I thought it would work pretty well, because you have reddish brown hair, so lets just say red. Jenny has jet black while B and I have the same chocolate brown. So I thought, 'why not have each one of us represent a hair colour, because we'll each represent a different element'." she said to us as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Sounds cool to me but how do you know that I won't have the same one as you guys?" I questioned. _

"_Well it has always been like that Bella. Not once has two of the Las señoras de los elementos every had the same element under their control, unless they had more then one." Terry shrugged not making a very big deal about it._

"_Oh I get it. It's like I could really be fire but also have water under my control or something like that...right?" I looked at Melisa while Jenny answered my question._

"_Yeah, exactly like you said but those are rare cases. Only a handful of us have had two elements under our control. The people who get two elements usually don't get any other "gifts" if that happens." Jenny said ._

_After that Melisa went to go dye her hair a striking blonde that looked gorgeous on her. She also put in some honey low lights and bleach blonde high lights. Terry added a little more red into her hair and Jenny changed her bright red hight lights to a more of a bronzed copper. It was around 11 am by this point. Next I was ordered to get showered and to put on whatever they left on the bathroom counter for me._

_So I get out of the shower a few minutes later and I see a dress bag. Slightly intrigued I slowly made my way over to see what they had left for me to wear. I unzipped the bag and at first all I could see is a lot of white, the material of the dress was something like a soccer jersey, but much softer. _

_As I took the dress out from the jacket, it had a glittery silver empire waist and thick straps. The bottom part of the dress flowed all around me as I put it on. The dress was breath taking, even though I had no idea what exactly it was for,it was perfect fit, clinging to me like a glove. Every curve was enhanced beyond belief, some curves appeared that I didn't even know existed on a human being. Maybe this was "the perfect size" they were looking for in the basement I thought to myself. _

_When I finally tore my eyes off the dress in the mirror's reflection I went to step through the door, only to trip on the hem of the dress, because it was on the tad long side. But knowing them they were going to put me in some sort of death trap like a type of heel, stiletto or wedge of some impossible height. Anyways on my way to get re-acquainted with the floor I felt to cold arms wrap around my waist._

_My heart began to pound. Trying to think who could have caught me, seeing that neither Jen, Terry, or Mel were in the room at the moment. For a split second I allowed myself to have hope and wished with all my heart for that one specific person to catch me and take me away from all of this. Even **if** it meant staying human a while longer. _

_I righted myself to a standing position and let go of the breath that I had been holding (yet I don't remember when I did). I slowly closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath so my nerves weren't completely going hay-wire, but they were pretty darn close. I turned around, still having my eyes closed in fear that if I really let myself hope I would drop that much further and that much deeper. So I chickened out and threw my hope out the window knowing that if some one were to get that lucky it most definetly wouldn't be me. Miss Isabella Marie Swan. _

_I opened my eyes, and guess what I was right. My face only about a foot apart from Nicholas'. His eyes were clouded over in some deep emotion that I didn't know what it was but I could definitely see that it was intense. He smiled but it made me repulsed and shudder from trying to swallow the bile in the back of my throat. I wanted nothing more then scream, but I couldn't find the will to move. _

_Maybe he was using his powers on me?! I thought in a panicked haze, I knew he was capable of it. "What did he want? Why was he here now?" Those thoughts and others much like them were zipping and spinning around my head so quick that I began to get a tiny bit dizzy. What made me regain my senses were when he made the motion to lean more into me so I could feel almost every curve of his disgusting body near mine._

_Finally able to have some sort of control over myself, I gasped at our close proximity, and immediately tried to pulled out of his death grip of a hold. Only to find that I couldn't move an inch, I would have sold my right arm if I could even get a centimeter, but no, not even that would he allow me. The fear and panic washed over me again and it must have been clearly written on my face because his smiled turn sad as he let his arms drop to his sides.With that I didn't hesitate to take a good step back._

"_Bella" He breathed_

"_Y-Yes Nick?" it came out more of a question then an answer as I intended it to be._

"_Please -sigh- Please don't be afraid of me, I beg of you" _

_He took a slow step towards me as to not scare me. He also out stretched his hand for me to take. I couldn't move, his actions and words seemed so sincere, as were most of his eyes. But something in my gut told me not to take his hand. I just couldn't forget what he and Jen did to Mel when she was out, without his knowledge, or what Rebeca and Tracy died for. _

_As soon as I made the decision not to take his hand his eyes flashed with and immense amount of anger that I wasn't supposed to see, because it was gone in a millisecond. I knew it was there though, I just knew it. I put down head, and slid my hands behind my back. He let out a small frustrated growl then._

"_I'm sorry Nick. But... I'm sorry." I turned to run, hiking up my skirt. I got as far as the door frame before he was in front of me, blocking the way. _

_I could have cried._

"_You think an "I'm sorry" is going to work?" he screamed an raised his arm and struck the door frame reducing it to nothing but splinters._

"_But- But" I started tears stinging my eyes by this point. I didn't dare to let them fall_

"_There will be no buts here young lady" He rolled his eyes and took a few calming breathes. _

"_You will be mine by the end of tonight if you like it or not. Got that and I don't give a DAMN if your heart isn't in it by now, because you know what? At the moment I don't give a shit." he said all this in such a casual voice, you would think he was asking if I just got a phone call._

"_Oh and please remember, that anything you do I'll know all about." he smirked at this part, and raised his left arm._

_Before I knew what happened I was on the ground. I got I pretty good idea of what he did by the pain in my right cheek. All I did was look at him, nothing more, but look at the monster in front of me, as I held my cheek in both my hands. I knew there would be a bruise beginning to form but I didn't dare move. I had learned the hard way what was to happened if I even thought about getting ice for my cheek._

_x. Pause of Flashback .x_

**SNAP!**

Hold on there's no snap in my story. That is until I looked around the room and saw that every male members of the cullen family had black as coal eyes, and the females eyes were a dark brown. I wasn't too sure where the snap had come from but I was pretty sure it was the table. My fears were confirmed when I looked down at my table.

Each of them had gripped the side of the table until it had become dust. Yeah dust and they were still squeezing the living daylights out of the dust. They must not have realized what they had done, but caught on fast as they all looked down and saw their actions. If they could have blushed Carlisle's face would be as red as a strawberry.

"Come on guys this was an antique" I joked trying to light the air a bit.

"Bella how can you be joking when you just told us he just pimp slapped you" Emmet said through gritted teeth.

"Please tell me that you were alright after that and that he didn't beat you any further" Carlisle managed to say even as his eyes were as black as night by this time.

Edward seemed too mad to say anything, -I got that from Jasper's thoughts- he just pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and thumb. His eyes never leaving mine for but a moment.

Alice was trying to calm down Jasper because of the emotions coming off of everybody. He too was to enraged to even attempt to speak.

"I think we should take a break-" I said and before I got the last word out of my mouth they all screamed

"No!" everyone was flabbergasted by Rosalie's response. She just looked down at the table as Esme went on.

"We need to know what happened to you honey. I know we don't have the right to ask but please, continue"

"Are you all sure" I looked each of them in the eye as they nodded.

The only one to hesitate was Edward.

"Alrighty as I was saying...Nicholas"

_x. Resume of Flashback .x_

_Nicholas bent down by my left ear and whispered. "You _will _forever be mine and don't you _ever_ forget it"_

_Standing back up to his and asked "Are. We. Clear?" his voice was so harsh yet it didn't go above a whisper._

_I merely nodded my head and looked away from the sight in front of me. I couldn't look at him and longer for fear I would begin to bawl and that would only make his temper grow. Once he was satisfied he left me in the room by myself._

_Seconds after he left, the three of them came into the room and hugged me on the floor. Terry tenderly picked me up off the floor as I cried and put me on my bed. I looked over to my bedside table to read the clock. It read 11:30 am, it wasn't even noon and I was in tears and an utter wreck. I closed my eyes, not wanting to ever move again, but knowing full well that I had to. _

"_Bella?" Melisa called to me. I just looked in her direction not bothering to turn my head_

"_I want to try something but I need you permission first" she looked a little wary of what my reaction would be._

"_Mel I trust you with my life, go head" I whispered. I couldn't bring my voice above a whisper._

_I felt her cold hand on my bruised cheek. It got a little bit of a tinglely feeling as she touched it, but that was what she must have meant. I mentally shrugged my shoulders, not caring what she did to me at this point as long as there was no pain._

_x. Pause of Flashback .x_

**Snap!**

"Oh come, GUYS!" I said exasperated, but to my surprise it was the women of the family who had damaged my table this time not the men.

"Hey wasn't us this time" Emmet said raising his arms in defense.

"Sorry dear, please proceed" Esme said looking guiltily at the table in her and her daughters hands.

"Bella" Alice said in such a small voice that my heart ached to see her pained, while she looked at her dust covered hands.

"Yeah Alice" I responded cautiously

"I'm sorry you had to go through that all. I know you weren't alone but still."

She got up and hugged me, but what surprised me was that Rosalie also hugged me just as tightly.

_x. Resume of Flashback .x_

_I was startled when they all started to laugh light heartedly. I looked at them, soon realizing that my cheek was begining to feel better. I put my hand on it and looked at them questioningly. Jen went into the bathroom and came back with a mirror. I instantely took in from her offering hand and looked at my right cheek in the mirror. _

_I was shocked, as I saw a nasty bruise on my cheek slowly disappear. _

"_How?" was all I could get out._

"_Well I knew that I could control any form of liquid, so why not the blood in your body?" Mel said_

"_wow" I breathed._

_As I got up to go to the bathroom they inspected the gown on me. I fiddled with the material in my hands as they stared and told me to turn around. When I faced them again I ignored their wolf whistles and hollers. I retreated into the bathroom as they called out._

"_See the perfect size" then we all broke out in a fit of laughter_

_Time Shift' _

_Around noon I ate and they did my make-up and hair. No matter how many times I asked and how many different ways I asked they wouldn't tell me where I was going. But what I got from their tight lips were that they would be coming so I didn't have to worry about being alone with Nicholas. The other piece of information was that they would all be using their powers in the ceremony. With that I was very curious._

_Before we left they gave me a silver cloak much like the ones I saw Jenny and Nick in the first time we met. It saw so smooth, the silk almost like water running over my hands as I held it. I wasn't sure to why they gave it to me and not just a regular coat, but it was there customs not mine. I tied the cloak's strings around my neck and put my arms through the long sleeves._

"_All right Miss. Swan turn around and close your eyes please." Jenny said to me._

_Doing what I was told I turn around. Then she slipped a white silk blind fold over my eyes and put on my hood. Shockingly the blindfold blocked my vision so much that I could only tell it was light around me. Next I was ushered into some type of car. Because of the blindfold I couldn't tell where we were going, how long we'd been driving, or what time it was. Every now and then I would try to pry information out of them but no such luck, on my part there._

_I most of fell asleep because the next thing I heard was Jenny's voice._

"_Alright Bells, I'm gonna take the blind fold off now. Close your eyes,so you don't ruin your eye shadow and liner." Jenny said and then patiently waited for me to do as I was told._

_As the blind fold lifted I gasped, for two reasons. One being now that it was night time, and stealing a quick glance back into the jeep I saw it was 10:30 pm. The second reason was because of the spectacular view._

_We were at a lake that was bordered with different kinds of flowers and trees. The night's sky was black covered with stars. We must have been in cottage country because I could see stars the size of pin pricks. The full silver moon was gorgeous with all the twinkling stars around it. There were two grey clouds surrounding the moon. It looked like the moon was resting on the clouds. Next I looked down the beach, and my breath hitched, for there was a gondola long enough for for each of us to fit in._

"_Alright Girls please go and change. While I help Miss Swan here into to the boat." Nick ordered them to do._

"_Yes Nick" they said with bowed heads and then disappeared into the surrounding forest._

"_Miss, if you please" Nick said. _

_It was only now that I realised he was no longer in jeans, a t-shirt and his leather brown jacket. What he usually wore around the house or the glimpse I saw of him. Now he was wearing all black, to his dress shoes to his black tuxedo coat. As much as I wanted to be repulsed I couldn't deny that the black was a prefect contrast to his snow white skin. His piercing silver eyes were like daggers, striking through me._

"_um...Thank you" I said as he helped me into the gondola, I didn't make eye contact when I was speaking to him. _

"_Okay we're ready" Melisa said. _

_They were all dressed in cloaks very similar to mine, but theirs were jet black. They all had switch from their pony tails to elegant new hair-dos, all there make-up was red and white, but with black eyeliner. So I figured they would all be wearing some shade of red._

_ Time Shift '_

_Once every one was into the gondola we were off. I literally mean that, no one touched a paddle, momentarily I forgot their powers and gasped. They giggled at my antics, Melisa just winked and tapped the her side of her head. _

_The ride was very peaceful, but I could tell they were very excited about the events that were about to take place. When we were in the middle of the lake we slowed to a complete stop. I look to Mel, she nodded her head to my unspoken question. This is were the ceremony was to take place. I just couldn't figure out how Terry's and Jenny's control over their elements would come into play, during the ceremony._

"_So this is the spot? In the middle of a deserted forest on a lake." I asked Jenny._

_She snickered "Silly Bella this would be a very uncomfortable place for the transformation. Don't you think?" _

"_Yeah, but then why did we stop?" I was beginning to get confused. If this isn't the place then why did we stop?_

_Next thing I knew we were slowly being lowered into the lake. I freaked out knowing full well Terry was the one lowering us into the center of the lake. Melisa made sure no water got into the boat or on to us. When I could barely see the sky anymore we stopped moving down. _

_There was a cave under all the water, and it looked man-made. All the walls were slick and I had to hold on to Terry for dear life, not to trip in the ridiculous heels they had put on me. We walked about ten feet then everything was illuminated by candle light. Candles were everywhere, from being placed on the floor and little ledges to hovering around and above us . _

_I looked back to see the boat, but it was no longer there._

"_Terry where's the boat?" I whispered even if they all could hear me, I felt that this place was sacred and only be whispered in. _

"_It's back at the surface. We won't need it any more. Melisa is sending it back to the beach as we speak" She most have felt the same way as I did, because she whispered to._

"_Jen, how's your power got a role in this?" I whisper yelled. _

"_Bella How do you think you breathing sixty feet under a lake? And do you usually see things floating around or no?" She cocked an eyebrow at me, then rolled her eyes._

"_Oh" was all I could think to say._

_A few minutes later we arrived at a wooden door. It was a dark mahogany and had a carving of a silver star. At each point every element was represented and in the middle was the letter "N". Nick open the door and held it open as each of us went through it into the next room._

_The room was a filled with blood red candles but they were all floating a big cirlce around the perimeter of the room. Then in the center of the room was a circle of white candles, in front of the white circle a few feet away was a small table with a dagger, a glass goblet filled with some sort of silver liquid and a ring._

_As I turned around I saw that there was also another door in the wall. _

"_I wonder whats in there" I said to myself aloud._

"_All in good time Bells" Jenny said and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder._

"_Shall we begin?" Nicholas asked. But again it sounded more like a command then a genuine question._

_With that Mel, Terry, and Jenny all took off their black cloaks. They looked like a few vixens or sirens with them all wearing red. _

_I took that as a signal to also take of my white cloak, and handed it to Melisa. She vanished for a second but was back with her hands empty. Next they lead me into the circle of white candles, they stood behind me in a semi-circle as I faced Nicholas. _

"_Kneel" he spoke. Being careful of the candles I went down on my one knee, as my dress fanned out about me. _

_The Ceremony began as he spoke in a weird language I couldn't recognize. I was mesmerised by the way he spoke. It was like he caressed every word before he spoke them. It was truly magical. As the ceremony proceed I felt like we were all were in another time and place. At one point in the ceremony the girls a placed their right hand on me. One on each shoulder and the other on my head, I felt power flow threw me, as they responded to what Nick had said. Later on they did the same thing but with their left hands. after about two minutes Nick began in english._

" _Las señoras de los elementos, my lovely ladies do you accept Miss Swan as one of your own for all eternity?" He asked them._

_I turned my head and saw them smile warmly at me. They placed both hands over their hearts and bowed their heads before they responded. (They crossed their hands to form an X over their chest basically)_

"_We will love cherish and respect Isabella as one of our own for now and for all eternity." they said united_

_I felt the warmth and love coming from them. I realized that I would never again be alone and that they would always be there for me no matter what. I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears of joy. Terry knelt down and wiped away my tears. _

"_Bella don't worry. Okay we love you" Jenny and Melisa nodded their head in agreement. Terry stood up and returned to her place back in the semi-circle. I turned back to look at Nick._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, you have been chosen to be on of the Las señoras de los elementos. Are you ready?" He said _

_I took a deep breath, to make sure my voice was as confident as I felt at the moment. They all waited for my answer. "This where you belong Bella. If only for the moment this is where you belong. They love you and would give their lives to protect you with out hesitation, as you would for them in a heart beat." a little voice in the back of my head said. I smiled and said_

"_I, Isabelle Marie Swan am ready to become a señora de los elementos." I raised my head to look at him in the eyes the first time since the ceremony started._

_He smiled at this, he reached for the dagger and I a wave of fear washed through me. But I didn't move, neither Terisa, Melisa or Jenifer would ever let something bad happen to me, so I swallowed my fear. I opened my eyes not noticing that I had shut them and saw Nick prick his finger then pour it into the goblet. He then took my hand and placed the dagger into it. I pricked my finger just as he had an squeezed the drop of blood into the silver elixir. _

_I was shocked that I couldn't smell the blood, but for that I was very grateful. I think I would have ruined the ceremony if I threw-up all over myself and/or one of them. Nicholas tipped the goblet to my lips and told me to drink. So I did, all of it, when I was finished I felt empowered and like I could take over the world. _

_He offered his hand to help me stand. This time without hesitation I accepted his hand and stood up. I turned around and was engulf in hugs from the three of them. I was so happy that I would soon be joining them in a matter of minutes. _

"_Bella, please turn around" Nick whispered right by my ear._

_I turned around and felt his razor like teeth on the soft skin of my neck. In a matter of seconds he bit through the skin and I felt as the venom slowly flowed into me .This time was different from when James had bitten me. I wasn't feeling the burning flames like last time, this time I was paralyzed. My limp body swayed and then fell. Nick caught me and bit both of my wrists next. _

"_Rest while you can Bella. For I can assure you that the pain will come, it is only delayed." He whispered into my ear as he lifted me off the ground. _

_My dress was stained down the front with my own blood. I was beginning to smell the blood and I felt like I was going to be sick. He carried me to the other door in the room. On the other side of the door was a master bedroom. The bed was completely covered in red silk, from the spread sheet to the comforter and pillows. _

A/N: Alright sorry for the delay instead of it chipping in and out my internet is completely down. I've been out of the country with no internet access. If you want to see the dresses check out my profile.

Next chapter : _BeinG ChANgeD_

This chapter leads up to Bella's pain and just how different it is to become a part of Las señoras de los elementos.

Thanks for the lovely reviews. if you have any ideas let me know. Three more chapters and then the Flash Back is done This chapter is a personal best for me 15 pages on Open-office.

Just got Vampire Kisses 5 "Coffin Club" I love the series but I'm happy Bella and Raven are different, but oddly their vampire boyfriends Edward (Bella's) and Alexander (Raven's) are very a like. H_mmmm_... Hey maybe it's a vampire boyfriend kind of thing or something.

Forever Tye-tye

p.s. BREAKING DAWN THREE THUMBS UP.

AND IF YOU FIND ANY ERRORS LET ME KNOW PLEASE


	9. BeinG ChANgeD

**_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I'D LIKE TO_**

Chapters 6 & 7 are dedicated to a Miss Jane -sorry I don't know your last name-. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and for pushing me to update. I really needed that. But thank you mom for hooking up the internet these two ladies brought the following to you. -

BeinG ChANgeD

**Day 1 & 2**

_After placing me in the center of the sea of red (a.k.a. the bed).They all changed back into their regular clothes in the bathroom. Nick left the room while the girls changed me into a pair of pj's that were loose, and tied my hair into a loose bun. They layed down next to me while I waited for the pain to come. They all whispered that I would be okay and that the pain would be well worth it. Nick didn't enter the room again until after I was changed._

_I tried to speak to them, but that proved to be a bad idea. It felt like nails were scraping the sides of my throat raw beyond belief. I cried out, not knowing what else to do. I wondered how long this would take, 3 days or more? I never asked them that. I franticly tried to figure out away to communicate with them._

_Terry most of got what I was trying to do and told me to blink twice for yes and only once for no. She rattled off questions to see if that was what I wanted._

"_Too hot?" _

_Blink_

"_Too cold?" _

_Blink_

"_Guys any ideas?" she asked Jenny and Mel._

"_Knowing Bella, she's worrying about something" Jenny said._

_Blink Blink_

"_Alright we got that she's worrying about, but what? Could it be?" Melisa asked_

"_Pain?"_

_Blink_

"_What power you'll get?" Jenny joked_

_Eye roll then Blink_

"_Hey, no need for the 'tude" Terry laughed_

"_Alright alright, lets think... I know" Melisa said bouncing the bed. I glared at her for making the bed flip me around._

"_Oh. Sorry 'bout that Bells" She said with a sheepish grin._

"_You want to know how long this is going to take? Am I right" She said_

_Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink Blink_

"_And we have ourselves a winner ladies and gents." Terry said raising Mel's arm over her head._

"_The crowd goes wild, "Arrrr" "ohhh" Jenny mimicked a crowd then hopped onto the bed with me._

"_Bella you don't have to worry about that, it will take 6 days in total, but before you loose it, you'll only be in pain for around...hmm... two to four days the other days your off in la-la land" Jenny stated_

_I was relived that I knew how long it would roughly be. I hoped that I would finally have some good luck and only have to endure two days of pain, but how my luck has been going as of late. I knew some where deep that I would be in for the long hall of four days of crazy, mind boggling and numbing pain to put up with._

_Hours went by and I still couldn't feel anything nor talk, but I was okay with that. The other option was a hellish fire or something close like it. The girls never left my side for a moment, they talked about random things from what type of nail polish would go with Mel's new hair colour to who they thought would win the election McCain or Obama? I tuned in and out of their conversations, desperately trying to sleep but never getting it. _

_When they were talking about the 'New Kids On The Block's' come back the pain began. It started of as being very uncomfortable, I would try to shift my position (I could move by then but not speak) but nothing helped. Terry noticed and told me I had already went through 24 hours and I still had 5 days left. She seemed a bit concerned that I was already feeling pain but she just played it off as nothing._

_As I was begining to get used to being uncomfortable the real pain shot through me. I screamed with out thinking and coughed up a bit of blood, it felt like lava slowly chugging its way through my veins. On top of the lava, knifes of fire were being plunged deep into my skin. I withered and hollered at the top of my lungs. Squishing my face up to try to endure the unadulterated pain I was feeling. I was in hell. I had to be, no pain was this great on earth it just wasn't possible I died during the transformation and now I was in hell. I felt my bones shatter, the heat then melting them and molding them into something different and new. I felt things rearrange and reform slowly in my body._

_After what felt like four days I opened my eyes and saw they were a huddled close to me trying to cool my off. I was gulping air like a dehydrated person, I just couldn't get enough. Terrified I looked over at the clock, only four hours had passed. I didn't know if I could make the rest of the six days. When I finally caught my breath I was over come with white hot heat. I felt like had been struck with lighting . Or I was being burned from the inside out, I clawed at the sheets under me. I was pouring buckets of sweat so much that they filled the tub with frigid water and gently put me in. I couldn't think, all coherent thoughts were long gone by then. I was in the tub of water full of ice and ice cold water for half an hour (Jenny told me this part), I had to get out because I heated it so much that it began to boil with me in it. I was going to cook myself in scalding water if I was left in there for much longer. _

_When they got me out of the tub I barely noticed they changed the sheets from a bloody red to a royal blue. They striped me down and put buckets of ice all around me while they gave me a group hug.That took off the edge a bit but I still felt like I was put in a microwave. Waves of heat were rolling off of me, at one point it got so bad I blacked out. Retreating into my mind, I knew that I was in a huge amount of pain but I hid from it. When I was brave enough to come out of my mind to see what was happening I felt sore and just a little over heated. I feel asleep until the next day._

**Day 3 & 4**

_I woke up feeling like the under side of crud. The lava through my veins was rapidly turning cold. So fast I was getting worried about freezing all the sweat around me. I got the attention of Jenny and she placed her hand over my for head._

"_Shit Bella your freezing cold. Oh god, Terry her lips are turning blue" Jenny screamed._

"_What blue? Mel turn on the hot water quick and get the hot water bottle" Terry instructed her to do. _

"_'Kay I'm on it" was all I heard because she had already left the room. _

"_It's supposed to be hot or cold. Damn it, not both." Jenny paced the room as the shower warmed up._

_Jenny and Terry were keeping their distance as to not speed up the cooling process. My teeth were chattering some much I bit my tongue twice and my lips were a lovely shade of light blue by the time they got me in the shower. The shower felt like it was heaven smack dab in the middle of hell. The hot water was welcomed with wide open arms, I stayed in there for a few hours, because Melisa could control the heat to keep it hot. She later told me she was bad at keeping things cold thats how come I was only in the tub for a little while._

_After Mel couldn't keep the water hot they put me in long sleeves and fleece pants. Next I was bundled in blankets and hot water bottles. I felt very toasty for a whole of 22 minutes. By then everything was as cold as me. Terry placed her hand on my cheek and was shocked to find we were the same temperature._

_What hit me next no one would have guessed. Instead of lava in my veins, it was liquid nitrogen, freezing everything in it's path. My blood was slowly and _excruciating_ painful turning into solid ice. My skin was freezing and getting stiff. I squirmed trying to keep up my circulation, but nothing seemed to help. The tears streaking down my cheeks were freezing my eyelids open and moving anything hurt. I felt like I was getting stabbed again and again with the tinyest movements. I tried to hide in my mind again but even there in my own thoughts of sun and sand were being turned into blizzards and white-outs. I felt like I was turning into a block of ice, but no where was numb from the cold, it just got worse and worse. Thankfully I snapped and I found myself surrounded in darkness. I blackout again._

_When I woke up again I knew the end was near. I felt my heart slowing down and I was getting stronger. I could hear the foot steps of the animals above us and I could see everything in high definition. Still not being able to speak I looked over at Terry, she, Jenny and Melisa looked worried beyond anything I had ever seen. I wanted to tell them I was getting stronger, but I just couldn't find my voice. Instead I opened my arms for a hug, they were very sore but I needed some support. I knew the pain would be well worth it to know they were there for me. Thankfully they took the hint and came for a one._

_Before I even realised it I was crying. I don't know what for, but I was and I couldn't stop. Melisa wiped them away and told me, I was on my last few days of the transformation . My pain and suffering would be over soon enough. She also told me that once my transformation was done we were moving to anywhere I wanted._

_During the day I kept going in and out of consciousness. I was relieved that there was no more pain. You never appreciate how much you have until it's gone. As my heart slowed down, every now and then skipping a beat, I thought of everything that had every happened to me._

**Day 5 & 6**

_I retreated into my mind. It was like being at a cinema, I found my self in a dark room with nothing but my memories being projected onto a blank wall. It was through someone else's eyes I saw my memories. _

_The first memory I saw myself walking into the cafeteria with Jessica on the first day of school. We sat down and thats when I noticed **them. **(A/N I'm not going to go on in detail about the memories for we all no what happened ) Next was when Tyler nearly ran me over and **he **saved me. The images varied in importance to me. From seeing us laying on my bed, to the first time I went to the meadow. Somehow his face was always slightly out of focus, I wasn't sure if I should be happy or not that couldn't really see his face clearly. It was probably for the better that way, I didn't need the hole in my chest to flare up._

_When I was watching my memories I realized something incredible. He loved me! At least in the begining, I will always have the memories nothing can take that away from me. Plus now that I'm a vampire -well almost- I would be able to be friends with him. Maybe. But at least there would be Alice, I missed her so much, I even missed being her Barbie. I wouldn't let myself wallow in self misery anymore. Today was a new day and a new Bella. I will be the best I can be with the cards that were dealt to me._

_As soon as I had this epiphany the wall burned away, and there was only light. I felt weightless, I knew that my heart had stopped. I couldn't e exactly sure when I noticed it but then I was moving toward someone, I wasn't sure who it was. It was Charlie, I saw him hunched behind his desk looking at a picture of me. He looked so sad, my heart ached at the sight. He was now more alone then ever before._

_He must of felt my eyes on him, because he abruptly looked up at me. We just stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly he began to cry, "Why is he crying not like he can see me" I thought quietly to myself._

"_Oh Bells I knew you were my angel but did you have to go so soon?" He choked out. I was stunned, he could see me._

"_Daddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you so early, but it's better this way. Please trust me on that. I'm sorry that I went into depression for a while, daddy." I was in tears._

"_No, need to be sorry Bells. Are you alright up there?" Next thing he did surprised me. He hugged me._

"_Bells I love you and now I know you'll be okay." He kissed my forehead as I hugged him back._

"_I love you daddy, I'm just sorry our time together was cut so short. I love you" My tears were flowing freely by this point. Charlie gave me one more tight squeeze._

"_Bella I love you. Now go where you belong" His tears were also flowing slowly._

"_Bye Dad" and with that I was pulled to another familiar voice I knew._

_Renee was sobbing while looking at one of our old albums. The picture she was looking at was my first trip to the hospital. I was smiling, missing my two front teeth and proudly showing off my first cast. Renee was on the floor surrounded by picture of the both of us over the years._

_I appeared behind her, knowing that she could see me if she felt my eyes I waited until she was done sobbing, giving her some privacy._

"_Mom" She immediately stopped going stock still._

"_Mom" I tried again_

_Her head slowly scanned the entire room. Everywhere, where I wasn't. _

"_Mom behind you, please look at me" I was crying. Why wouldn't she look at me?_

"_NO! Bella's DEAD! MY BABY'S DEAD" She shrieked _

"_Mom I'm right here" I whispered. She still refused to look at me._

"_OH YEAH! YEAH! I CAN'T LOOK CAUSE IF I DO THE VOICE WILL STOP AND YOU'LL BE GONE ! DAMN IT YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION AGAIN!" She broke down into a heap on the rug._

_I couldn't take it anymore I ran (well if you want to be technical I really floated) over to her and threw my arms around her. I hugged her like my life depended on it. After a while she began to respond, we rocked back and forth . We stayed like that on the floor until she was done crying._

"_Hey, are you okay?" I shook her gently to see if I could get a response from her._

"_Bella is it really you" She said it such a small voice, she was so vulnerable._

"_Yeah, it's me" I whispered A/N they will be whispering from then on_

"_Oh" was all she said for a while. It seemed like she was trying to take it all in._

"_Bella, why did you leave so suddenly? Why are you here? Will you be staying?"_

"_I'm Sorry Mom, I never meant to leave you guys so suddenly it all happened just so fast. Jacob tried to avoid the animal and then we flipped. I'm just so sorry." I hugged her tight and never wanted to let go._

"_Oh Bella. There's nothing to be sorry about. Of course we are all going to be sad, but how could we not? You were the sun on a cloudy day, the one thing I knew would always be there. I know that my marrige to Charlie wasn't the best, but I will never regret it in anyway. Why, because of that I got you and you were and are the most person in my life. I know that I'm not the most relaible person out there, but please believe me when I say that I'm so sorry, Honey." Tears were flowing downs both our cheeks like waterfalls, and mine just wouldn't stop- no matter how I tried. I wanted this to be easier for her and now that we were both in tears that certainly wouldn't happen now._

"_Mom... Mom why are you sorry?" I was bewildered to why **she** would be sorry._

"_You had to leave the love of your life, here on earth behind. Yes, I know you two weren't together at the moment, but I know you two are meant together. I have the oddest feeling that you two will meet again. Huh." She shook her head and squeezed me tighter._

"_I'm being silly aren't I? Honey I love you. For now, forever and for always." And with that she let me go and kissed me on my cheek. I was once again pulled toward familiar voices, but before I left._

"_Mom I'll all ways love you and Dad. Be Safe" With that I was in the dark._

_ Time Shift '_

" _Bella!...Bella!...Bella!" Some one was calling me and they were far away. _

"_Bella... Bella... Honey can you hear us" This time it was a different voice._

"_Alright here's what we do girls we slap her." NO! I don't want to be slapped._

"_Jenny have you lost your mind?" Thank God someone stopped her._

"_Not like it will hurt her Terry." The Jenny girl said to the one named Terry _

"_Guys, do me a favor" A third new voice floated to me _

"_What is it Mel?" Terry and Jenny said together._

"_Well for one, SHUT UP! and look she's already coming to. If you guys weren't bickering you would have already known that." Melisa said._

_I opened my eyes and everything came back to me._

A/N: Alright internet is still completely down. _So sad school's about to start._

Next chapter : AFteR tHe FacT

_This will be the final chapter of Bella's Flash back. This chapter will lead you into the present. How did Bella go with blood lust? How did she end up with the Volturi? What are her powers? Where's Nicholas?_

_All those questions will be answered and more in the following chapter._

_Forever Tye-Tye_


	10. AFteR tHe FacT Prt 1

AFteR tHe FacT

_I opened my eyes and everything came back to me._

_It was like tunnel vision, I saw most if not all of my memories up to where I was now. The first time I met Edward to when he left me in the forest. Jacob, becoming close to him and watching him die. Alice's tendency to go over board with the make overs she gave me and the shopping addiction. Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Mom, Charlie, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Lauren, Erick, Mike, Jessica, Victorya, James, Lauren, Nick, Terisa, Melisa, Jennifer and the Las señoras de los elementos._

"_Bella do you know who we are or what your doing here?" Melisa asked_

"_Yeah, your Melisa aka Mel-Mel, power can manipulate all forms of water or liquid. That's Terisa, aka Terry, power levitating and can manipulate the earth. Finally there's Jennifer aka Jenny. She can duplicate herself and the wind is her element. You three are _Las señoras de los elementos, _and now so am I." I stated. _

_It finally sunk in that I was one of them, I went through the transformation and survived it. YES! They engulfed me into a group hug. I was just so happy to have survived, and now be with my friends and fellow Las señoras de los elementos. _

"_Alright, first thing on the agenda Miss swan is to get you a mirror, so you can see what has changed and how we **all **already saw you as." Jenny ran into the bathroom at a vampire speed, but now I could see it. _

_She came back holding a full length mirror facing her so I could only see the back of it and not my reflection. Mel and Terry ran to the closet and bathroom, they came back with a new outfit and a brush. I changed into the jeans and t-shirt then pulled my hair into a pony-tail. Only to get swatted by Terry and who brushed my hair for me. _

_I was extremely nervous to see what I looked like and what my element might be. One of my two fears were faced when Jenny suddenly flipped the mirror and I saw my new reflection. The person looking back at me was gorgeous,, I looked at what she was wearing then at what I was wearing. SHE WAS ME! At first I thought I changed my appearance completely, but as I got a closer look at myself, I saw that all my features were just perfected. My nose a bit smaller, but still my own. More definition to my curves, I stayed the same height, but my legs seemed longer then before. My hair was a little thicker and had some auburn highlights, it was wavy then curled a bit at the ends._

_What startled me were my eyes. I was expecting to find a startling bright red like all the other stories I have heard, but instead I found myself looking into a deep metallic purple. I couldn't tear my eyes off of the colour. I was hypnotized by them, I had never seen such a beautiful colour in my life. I touched the mirror were my eyes were then my temple. _

"_Wow" I breathed out._

"_See Bella, your beautiful, but you always were to begin with, you were just the only one not to notice it." Mel said. _

"_Should I worry about blood lust, or whatever you guys have to go through" I had no idea what I was in for._

"_Well you won't have the whole blood lust thing to deal with until the next, next half moon, meaning if you wanted to you could go to school but Nick would be your boyfriend there and the only guys you could talk to were teachers or saying no to guys." Terry said._

"_But wouldn't most of the student body try to stay away from us? It was like that with.... them. All our classmates stayed away and admired from a far. They knew that something was different about them, and most humans try to avoid different." I recalled_

"_Okay so we may have left out two important things about being apart of the Las señoras de los elementos...." Jenny shifted her weight from foot to foot and looked to Terry for help._

"_WHAT?!? I mean what do you mean you may have left out two important things about becoming a Las señoras elementos? I thought you were completely honest with me. How could you do this?" I looked away from them at that point. They were supposed to be my rock, the people I could always depend on._

"_Bella relax" Mel went to put her hands on my shoulders, but I shrugged her hands off me and took a step away from her. I could see that, what I did hurt her and I had to fight not to give her a hug and apologize._

"_Bella, its not as bad as it seems. We didn't tell about it is because if you didn't make it through the change it wouldn't matter to you anyways. Alright. So if you cut being the drama queen and forgive us we'll tell what it is 'kay?" Jenny's eyes were pleading while she said this to me._

"_Fine, I'll forgive you but we all have to be nothing but honest to each other on all subjects. Including Nick too. Agreed." Those were my terms if they didn't agree I would have a long time of learning without their help._

_They hesitated for a moment, looked at each other then back at me. They did that three times before, each one of them sighed and agreed with me. I went to Mel and gave her a hug to know that we were all good._

_We went over to the bed and sat on its deep purple sheets. _

"_Wait purple? Weren't they..... When...." I was confused, I would have sworn they were blue last time I took notice of them._

"_Aww. Bella don't you remember what happened at then end of your change?" Terry asked._

"_Ummm, yeah I do. I saw my mom and dad one last time." I said, remembering the scenes with both Charlie and Renee._

"_Wait, what?" Jenny looked confused. What happen to my body while I was away from it? _

"_Bella could you please explain what you mean."Mel asked and got a little more comfortable on the bed._

"_Well..." I launched into what happen when I blacked out the first time, and how I retreated from the pain. They were impressed at that, I told them how I tried to do it again but it didn't work as well. I got sympathetic looks, because they knew how I felt. When I told them about the cinema type setting and watching my memories they shared a knowing look._

"_What's with the look guys?" _

"_Well it seems you have the spirit element, but what I don't understand is why you went from hot to cold, Bella or what happened...." Terry looked down and fiddled with her hair._

"_What? What happened to me guys?" I was worried about what could have happened to me._

"_In a while, ok Bells?" Mel answered for Terry._

"_Umm. Okay...." That went into how I went to Charlie and how he was crying when I saw him. They were all as surprised with Charlie's reaction as was I. He wasn't an emotional kind of guy but he really cared about me and he loved me. When I told them about Renee and how she was also just as upset as Charlie, they weren't surprised. What surprised them was how strong she was to let me go at the end. I knew she should would be okay, because she had both Phil and my dad for her. _

"_Wow, Bells you went through all that? In such a short amount of time? Wow." Jenny looked at me in awe._

"_Well I didn't have a choice, so it really isn't that amazing." I mumbled_

"_Yeah, yeah Bella your way to humble." Jenny teased me then poked my ribs._

"_So now that you know what happened on my end what happen here?" I really wanted to know why the sheet got changed and why they all didn't want to talk about it. It couldn't have been that bad right?_

"_You see when you blacked out we thought you were done." Terry said_

"_Yeah, no more pain and all we had to do was wait and set up somethings for you to come back to us" Mel picked up where Terry left off._

"_So everything was going normally then you started to whimper." Jenny did what Mel did to Terry. Finished her thought._

"_Which was weird, but we thought nothing of it because you used to sleep talk." Mel said._

"_For a few hours you cried and said sorry a lot, but now we know that you were speaking to your parents." Jenny said._

"_But then when your heart stopped we, began to hear some sort of liquid flowing." Terry said._

"_At that point we weren't in the bedroom with you, we were in the main room cleaning up after the ceremony. So we went to make sure that water wasn't leaking into the cave from where we entered." Mel said._

"_When we got there, no water was coming in or dripping. We thought nothing of it until we smelt the blood." Terry said, then looked down._

"_Bella it...it was so....." Jenny started._

"_No words can describe what we saw. You were bleeding out." Mel said._

"_Blood was pouring out of your ears, mouth and eyes. Then the screaming began" Jenny said._

"_It was the most agonizing sound any of us had ever heard in our lives" Terry said._

"_You were bleeding, crying, screaming and then you began to claw at yourself." Mel began to sob._

"_You scared the shit out of us. We thought you were rejecting the venom or the elixir." Jenny said as she wrapped her arms around her torso._

"_Melisa had to put all your blood back into you" Terry said._

"_Why do think I responded like that?" I was shocked, was there something wrong with me. Did I reject their elixir._

"_So it means I may not be one of you guys after all." I said looking down at the silk beneath me. I sighed and looked at them. _

"_What now? I have the same type of silver, gray eyes there has to be hope right. Right?" I was desperate and on the verge of hysterics. Why did this have to happen. Why couldn't it be uncomplicated._

"_Well we can tell you the two important things we....um... 'forgot' to tell you earlier and then we'll go back home. Oh, You won't see Nicholas for about a month?" Terry said trying to cheer me up as much as she could._

"_Really why" I may have sounded a bit to cheery for their liking but they also understood my reasoning._

"_Two reasons, A we don't know what your power or powers are. That is if you have any, no offence by the way."_

"_None taken, and the other reason" I was curious to why I got this window of him being out of my life. Not to say I wasn't happy, because I was happy. I was over the moon with joy._

"_To tell you the truth I have know idea why. All he told us was that there was something important for him to get or do."_

"_Oh, okay. Sooooo are ya' going to tell me what these to secrets are?"_

"_Yeah, Yeah, they aren't that big, but we don't like to broadcast them."_

"_Bella you know that we aren't your average vampiresses."_

"_Right" I nodded_

"_And that we have some pretty incredible powers."_

"_But what we didn't tell you was that we have the ability to change our eye colour at our will."_

"_Are you serious? At your will what if your thirsty or mad or whatever?" I can't say I was too surprised be this. Why, well because they are everything but average and that they have been surprising me since the first day I met them._

"_Yup, doesn't matter if we're, pissed or thirsty. Our eyes will never give us away unless we've been injured. Then they will turn the colour they were when we first changed."_

"_Can I see you true eye colours?" I wasn't sure of what I was about to see and honestly I didn't care. I knew it would amaze me so I couldn't wait._

_Mel, Jenny and Terry all closed their eyes and stayed very still. For about two minutes they looked like statues. First was Mel, she opened her eyes and a startling deep metallic blue greeted me. Once again it was like no colour I have every seen. At first glance all you see is a flash of silver, but then you see the blue, it almost looks like there is glitter in her eyes. Next was Terry, I always thought she would have had hazel eyes. She had emeralds, her eyes were a light forest green that also seemed to sparkle just like Mel-Mel's. Jenny was the last to open her eyes, but before she did she gave a disclaimer for them._

"_Bella, my eyes aren't as.....well their colour just isn't normal so I like to never have them as they were, They just don't look right and I can't say I hate them but I certainly don't like them at all. Now that, that's said here you go." She let out a long breath then open her eyes._

_I was shocked. I just starred at her for a few minutes, until something felt wrong. I wasn't breathing, I was holding my breath with out noticing it. Once I began to breath again a blink a few time to make sure what I was seeing was really in front of me. Jenny's eyes were white. White, they sparkled just like Mel's and Terry's, but her pupil looked different compared to hers. I was speechless, I thought they were beautiful yet eerie in a sense. I could see why she didn't like them because people would be do what I was doing. I shook my head and tried to focus on anything but Jenny's eyes._

"_Wo-wow" was the only thing that I could say and was the only thing that came to mind at that moment._

"_Yeah tell me about it. It took me 3 flipping months to be able to change my stupid eyes and guess what they only turned out a dull brown. It took me a few years to get the colour that these two (points to Terry and Mel) have here. Then they say "Oooh I don't feel like this colour anymore I'll change it to Jenny's" I swear I could have slapped them for that." She laughed as she thought of the times Mel and Terry got on her nerves over the years about her eye colour._

"_So, I'll be able to to change my eyes back to the colour they once were?" I really wanted to have my own eye colour back not that I didn't like the colour they were now. I had grown fond of it over the years and I would feel like nothing really changed about me if I could have a small part of my old life back. But the more I thought about it I started to love my eyes as purple._

"_You will be able to eventually, most likely you'll learn how to have complete control over your element first. And it all depends it took Jenny years to change her eyes, while it took me only a few months and Mel could do it with in weeks of her transformation." Terry said._

"_And to answer your previous question about the other students wanting to stay away from us. We have a chameleon type of power. Where ever we go we can choose if we want to fit in, stand out or be invisible. For example if we wanted to stay hidden from some one we would go into a crowd of humans and they wouldn't look twice at us, unless we wanted them to. Or if we didn't want to deal with a crowd we would make ourselves stand out by sending a.... a vibe and the crowd would part like the red sea. Great for finding a parking space" Mel teased and winked at me._

"_So you can blend into any type of social environment, change your eyes to fit in and have control over the elements. Wow, why does it seems like I'm talking to a group a super heroes?" I was giddy and I wasn't sure why, but I didn't mind it._

"_Oh maybe because we are fabulous" Terry flipped her hair then bursted out laughing. We all started then just couldn't stop._

_A few minutes later we were ready to leave. We went through a different route, instead of going up to the lake we walked further into the tunnels. The tunnel slowly inclined until we were at an opening of some cave. You would think we were at some amazon forest, because that was what the view would have told you to the untrained eye. _

_The sun was just rising and giving the clouds different hues of pinks, purples and reds. I was hypnotized by the breath taking site that I didn't notice Mel calling my name until Jenny smacked me up side the head. _

"_Hey wants with the need to smack me all of a sudden?" I asked her frustrate._

"_Well if you were paying any kind of attention you would have heard Mel-Mel calling for you Bells" She laughed then ran away before I could reach her. I just shook my head from side to side and went to find out what Mel wanted me for._

"_We were going to find out which element you have now. Unless you can't bare to tear your eyes off of this phenomenal view." She looked past me at the still rising sun off in the distance._

"_'Thank you. At least some one agrees with me. How are you going to do that" I wondered how they were going to figure it out._

_x. Pause of Flashback .x_

"Sooo, it looks like some one has quite a bit of power" Emmet commented.

"Emmet for the love of god you interrupt her one more time I swear to you. You will regret it you understand" Alice seethed

"Come on you can't be not impressed, BELLA, can piratically be the perfect assassin. Guys did you hear her she can change her flipping eye colour, you know how cool that is?" Emmet looked to them with bright eyes and surprisingly they all had bright eyes because they were just as excited. They just hid it better then he did.

"Could you show us?" Jasper asked.

"Oh okay if thats what you want. I can show you my natural eye colour if you like but you can choose a colour if you like." I hesitated as I looked at Jasper.

"I'm curious to see what your true eyes look like Bella, if you don't mind of course" Carlisle chimed in.

"Oh, um.... I wouldn't mind not at all" I smiled at him then closed, my eyes. "Unlike when I usually change my eye colour I have to focus on what colour I want them to be" I said to them with my eyes still closed. "But when I want them to go back to their 'normal' (I put up two quote signs) colour I just have to focus on my eyes and let go"

As I said that I opened my eyes and show the Cullen family my true eyes. I wasn't sure on what type of reaction I was going to receive but what I got definitely shocked me.

Every single one of them had their eyes piratically popping out of their heads. From sweet polite Esme to even Carlisle and Jasper. Everyone completely lost their composure, until I coughed, only then did Edward suddenly realize what they had all just done. He quickly beat Emmet and Jasper over the head with his hand.

"Umm.... Sorry about that." He lowered his eyes and gave a small crooked smile.

My heart swooned if that's possible.

"So what do you guys think?" I lifted one eyebrow and looked around the table. I couldn't resist the temptation to take a swift peek into their frazzled minds.

_Wow thats the most beautiful colour I've ever seen. I wish I could have the ability to change my eyes to_ Rosalie

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY G-O-D! Think about all the outfits that she could switch her eyes to fit perfectly with. Oh and by the way Bella __I KNOW you can hear me_

Alice thought then winked at me. I quickly shifted minds.

_Goodness gracious, what wonderful eyes. I've never seen anything like them. I wonder what her friends eyes looked like. hmmm_

Esme

_Those are amazing I wonder what her other talents are, I wonder if she really drinks from animals, but knowing Bella she probably does_

Carlisle

_Holy fucking shit. Her eyes just changed, shit that's HOT. WOW they really are pretty, they suite her, I wonder why she doesn't keep them that way........_

Emmet

_She must be able to lead quite a normal life with that kind of talent. I gotta wonder what else she can do though._

Jasper

_Simply incredible_

Edward

"Why don't you keep your eyes that colour all the time Bella? They really suite you and are very pretty"

Emmet, the teddy bear, said to me.

"Well as much as I love them I would always be gawked at and thats not something that I want anytime soon." I said with a small smile

"I know what you mean Bella, vampires and vampiresses are always starring at my scars" Jasper said kindly toward me.

"Alright, alright on with the story because I got an ass load of questions to ask you. So hurry up, but be as detailed as possible." Alice said

"Language Alice I won't tell you again" Esme said, Alice bowed her head and nodded.

"You do realize thats an oxymoron don't you Alice?" I laughed and continued.

_x. Pause Resume of Flashback .x_

_They ran into the forest and I quickly lost site of them in the dense woods. I could hear them laughing and joking until they abrutedly stopped. I couldn't hear them breath or see where they were. I was suddenly worried about what was about to happen next._

"_Alright Bella just do what comes natural alright" Mel said from somewhere to my right._

"_Wait what do you mean? Comes naturally, what the heck is that supposed to mean? Guys where are you?" I asked a little frantically_

"_Bella I'm sorry but this is the only to find out what your power is please forgive us." Jenny said softly_

"_Wait? What?" I really confused I couldn't understand the situation at all._

_Thats when I felt it, out of no where I got tackled to the ground I screamed out of shock but when I focused I heard feet retreatin, it sounded like Terry. What was going on? What was that? Why would she do that?_

"_Focus Bella" Terry's voice snapped me back to reality. "You have to focus and try to stop us, since we already know you have spirit try to find us using that okay? Close your eyes and look for our auras then you will be able to sense us coming at you."_

"_I'll try, but give me a sec okay?" I asked. No response_

_I took a few cleansing breaths and closed my eyes looking for their essences. At first it was like a burst of colour came into my minds eye, so bright my eyes popped open. What I saw freaked me out a bit, everything seemed to be in black and white, until I took a closer look and their colouring looked as if it was pitch black outside, while there were three trails of fairy dust going off in separate directions. I instantly knew that the shimmery red one was Jenny's, the sparkley white one was Mel's and that the glittering gray one was Terry's._

_Next thing I know I see the source of the bright red dust approaching toward me, I take a small step to my left and grab hold of Jenny. I smile at her, through my head back and laugh out loud. I did it,the grin I felt spreading on my face was goofy but I didn't care. I hugged Jenny and jumped up and down, she started to laugh and jump around soon after._

"_Good job Bells" Mel says from her heading spot. _

"_Okay Bella, know do that through your minds eye to find us and no breathing or you'll be able to find us through your nose."_

"_You bet I think I can do it" Still pumped up from my victory I snapped my eyes shut and focused on Mel's white aura. When I open my eyes again I could only see Mel's, but now I could feel it to, I asked to lift an arm, and I actually felt it on my own left arm. Astonished I quickly stopped breathing and began to follow the trail of white. She began to ran and my legs to took her pace, that until I pushed myself out of her influence. I slowed a jog and some how knew she was going to take a sharp right. If I climbed up to the tree tops and turn right now I would be directly above her. So I went with my hunch, scaling the nearest tree I pursued on treetop. Once I thought I was directly above her I dropped down and landed on her._

_She squeeled as I came crashing down on her, I pinned then laughed. _

"_So how did I do?" I asked knowing full well that I caught her by complete surprise. I got up and offered my hand to her._

"_Well, let me see you caught me by surprise, brought me down, kept me down and need I go on?" She asked with and eye brow raised as she accepted my hand._

"_Great work Bell, now lets try and see if you can do that with your eyes closed." Terry challenged_

"_WHAT?!?!" I squeaked. Was she insane I would crash into a try or something. _

"_Come on try and have a little courage B." She said_

"_Terry courage and insane are two complete different things entirely." I retorted._

"_Just try it woman" She cried out_

"_Fine, fine but when I tear down the forest in the process you better replace it quick." I muttered darkly_

_I closed my eyes, sought out her aura just as I did with Mel's but this time I allowed it to take me over. I began to mimic her stance and ran toward her. She was weaving through the trees and I could see through her eyes because my own were closed. She smiled and I mimicked her, I was gaining on her until she did a sudden left, because of where she was she had no problems but because of where **I ** was I ran full tilt into a tree so thick I break through it and it hurt. _

"_Ooooowwww, that really hurt Terry." I whined I stayed where I was on the ground until I heard them approach me. I opened my eyes and saw the three of them trying to with hold their laughter. When they saw I was alright they exploded with laughter. _

"_Ha ha ha very funny tease the newbie why don't you." I said as I giggled and dusted the dirt off myself._

"_Guess we're going to have to work on that now aren't we?" Jenny said through her laughter._

"_Yup and then I'll get you while you least expect it Jenny" I smiled sweetly and she stopped laughing._

"_Next on the agenda see as that took only 3 .... no2 hours lets see what your other powers are okay" Mel said as she looked at her watch for confirmation on the amount of time spent._

"_Now what are you crazy ladies going to do to me?" I was more then a little nervous about bout what was about to happen next._

" _OH MY GOD BELLA!" They screamed in unison_

"_WHAT?! WHAT?!" I looked around for danger and could find any_

"_You.... your eyes were just... just multi coloured. What the hell" Jenny spit out once she was over her shock._

"_Ummm what?" I asked she whipped out her compact and they were going to try to test out any new powers, then I watched amazed as I got nervous and slightly frazzled about what they were going to do to me, my eye reflect the inner working of my mind._

"_I think it shows I'm nervous guys." I said sheeply and looked down. Terry then stood in front of me to place a finger under my chin and force my head up and my eyes exposed to them. _

"_I guess your going to be quite the open book for a while, huh Bella" Mel joked from behind Terry's left shoulder as Jenny laughed and nodded in agreement with her. _

"_Looks like it" I smiled "Sooo.... Whats Next?"_

"_This !" Mel scream and then she threw a small water ball at me. I quickly dodged it and looked at her confused._

"_And that was?" I asked_

_She only smiled and threw another, only it was harder to dodge and much faster. She continued until I couldn't dodge them anymore and began to get drench in water. That's when I got fed up of being wet, I threw up my hand to protect my face as I saw a very big and fast water ball coming toward me. It was going to hit my face any moment, or so I thought. As I waited for the impact to happen I heard Jenny and Terry gasp, I thought the water was taking a while to get to me so I peeked through my fingers. Imagine my surprise when I saw that the water ball had stopped in mid air a few inches from my raised hand. I looked over to Mel and saw huge smirk on her face._

"_Are you doing this Melisa?" I whispered_

"_Nope" she shook as her head as her smile grew._

"_Then, then am I doing this" I asked childishly_

"_Yup" She nodded then laughed._

_I couldn't believe that I, Me Isabella Marie Swan was controlling water. For a few moments I just stood amazed and stared at the water ball. For the next hour I practiced shaping and calling water, by the second hour I could call it all by myself and even make it shimmer slightly._

_Until a slight pressure was added to the ball's weight, I looked over to Mel and she shook her head. So I looked at Jenny and she just smiled as she snapped her fingers. and the water began to spin in circles._

"_How do you do that Jenny?" I wondered if it was different from learning how to control water._

"_I picture it tied in string and I pull with my mid the direction I wanted to go in." She responded  
_

"_Really, it sounds simple, but I bet it's not as easy as you make it seem."I said seriously_

"_oh you'd be surprised, I learned my element within a few weeks of birth while the others took years to completely control, but I had the whole eyes issue to deal with though." She smiled. _

"_Could I try it?" I looked at each of them to ask for permission._

"_I don't see why not, what the hell go for it" Jenny exclaimed. _

_She then threw the ball up wards until it was just a speck in the sky (we were in a small valley with out trees and only flowers with a small pond). I closed my eyes and focused on nothing but the wind instead. I wanted to push it side ways. I was extremely when I felt a faint wind begin to blow I focused harder and the breeze was starting to build strength in to a strong wind. Unfortunately I couldn't support the ball's weight so it dropped to the ground, but I'm glad to say that is took its sweet time instead of plummeting toward it as it normally would have._

"_So guess it looks like you will by need to be practicing alot over the next few month" Mel laughed as she finished._

"_Oh you think that's funny do you, but who do you think is going to help me right Meli-"I was cut off by a blood curdling scream._

_With in an instant I was gone, running toward the woman who screamed. I could faintly hear Terry, Jenny and Mel call for me from the distance, I ignored them completely. My sole purpose was to help the woman in danger, blood lust be damned. To my horrible surprise it wasn't a woman but a girl who looked to be just fourteen. My heart wept because she was badly injured and was surrounded by a forest fire. Before I could stop myself I jumped into the fire and rushed to find the girl before we both burned. It was so hot I was impressed she could still breath._

_There was still a small patch of unburned grass and trees, she was there with her leg sticking in an unnatural position, her thigh bone was slightly exposed. When I got to her, she smiled through her tears, she kept thanking god and me. I lifted her in my arms, she felt so fragile, so weightless. It was so hot in there that she didn't seem to notice the temperature difference between us. When I looked about us I found that we were surrounded by solid walls of fire all around us. There was no small air pocket I could break through as I did to get in, I tried to fan the fire with the wind but that only made things worse. I heard the girls approach and they said that they were going to get me out. But they need a little time because of the fire's side they would have to really concentrate, so it would take a minute or two, but no more. I knew that this little girl wouldn't survive the minute even if I did. _

_I can't tell you what exactly happened, because all I remembered was that I wanted to save her with everything I could. I just plead for a away to save her life and all of a sudden the fire stopped, leaving only the after math. I looked to them awe, they did it they saved us, but what I saw on their faces were confusion, they were holding hands lined up a few feet away from where the fire's edge had been. Within i matter of milliseconds I was in front of them and the girl was breathing evenly though she was unconscious. _

_**(a/n yes I know I'm fourteen too and though other people my age think that they are 'grown', but I beg to differ. I know I have a lot of growing up to do and I am still a little girl, but you know what I like it that way =])**_

"_Guys that was amazing, I can't describe how grateful I am. Wow, Las señoras de los elementos are awe-" _

"_BELLA! Enough." Terry said as she started to run toward a hospital_

"_Why, you guys **saved me** of course I'm going to ramble" I laughed until I her saw expression._

_We arrived at the hospital, and because we were in Canada, the reason why it took forever to get here, it was free. As we were checking her in I was solely focused on her safety and our conversation. With 20 minutes she was in surgery and we were back to talking._

"_What is it? What wrong with you guys?" I asked_

"_It wasn't us who stopped the fire Bells" Mel whispered_

"_What do you mean 'It wasn't us' it could only be you, no one else was out tere with us out there in the woods, just us and the girl. I highly doubt that it was her who did it seeing she was knocked out by that point." I explained_

"_Meaning it could only be you stupid, we were in the middle of forging our powers together, if were only a few seconds later we would have done something but t wasn't us it was you Bella. You." Jenny said firmly with a warm smile_

"_But that couldn't have possibly be me I mean if I could have done that in the first place. I would have, so it **must** have been you." I said _

"_Because you were at first only concerned about getting to the and her safety. Once you were aware of your own safety was in danger your subconscious saved you because of your will to save the girl and your own life." Jenny said as she hugged me._

"_So wait your saying that I did that, but that's .... that's just not possible guys. Out of all of us why is it why I can do all the infinitives. Why? I don't want all of this." I hugged myself and looked toward the waiting room. _

_Everyone was staring at us because they were probably trying to figure out why we looked like we were having a conversation, but they just couldn't hear it. (vampire hearing) Or they thought that we were incredibly beautiful. _

"_Bella, your blessed feel proud not frustrated with your powers. Honey we'll be here for to support you, through thick and thin. So don't worry so much about the details 'kay?" Terry said ._

"_Alright the child's surgery should be about done. Bella could you get a doctor a doctor to let us see her and find out how she's doing because we all know your dieing to find out." Jenny laughed at her small pun._

"_Okay, while she does that, Jenny I think you should get the car, so we have something to look normal to the humans. I suggest that Terry should inform Nick whats going on here, Sounds good to everyone?" Mel asked. _

_We all nodded heads and were about to go off in our separate directions when Jenny asked._

"_Then what are you going to do while we do that Mel?" _

"_Oh me, I'm going to go get us all a change of clothes seeing as we all smell of smoke and have have soot all over us." She smiled and pointed to her own shirt._

_We all looked down and was mildly shocked that we didn't notice that early, but could you blame us. We all said we would call each other once they handed me my new phone and Mel told me they already had bought me an entire new wardrobe waiting for me at home so I had nothing to worry about. _

_It was then I noticed I didn't have any blood lust. I was in a hospital with gore and blood every where I looked and I felt nothing. I was happy, really happy. For something I was dreading was lifted from my shoulders. I never have to worry about being a monster who can't handle their urges...... at least I hoped._

_Once I was over my elation of not having any blood lust what so ever I went in search of the girl's doctor._

_After asking countless nurses and being hit on by random doctors I finally found some one who could help me. A young nurse named Monica. She was at the nurse's station and was about to leave it when I stopped her. Unlike most nurses who would have scowled before they saw me, she turned with a bright and weary smile._

"_Hi, my name's Monica. What can I do for you?" She said to me._

"_Well you see my sisters and I found a girl in the woods and brought her in to the ER. Now I've been trying to get some one to tell me where she is and how her surgery went but I keep getting the run-a-round. Could you please give me a straight answer." I knew I sounded desperate but at this point I was past caring._

"_Oh your the one who brought in our Janey Doe. Do you know her name?" Monica asked_

"_You know where she is? How she's doing? And I'm sorry I don't know her name, but why Janey?" I asked_

"_When children are involved we use Janey and Joey insisted of Jane and Joe." Monica explained to me " She was asleep when they brought her but she should wake up any moment now you and your sisters can wait here or in her room. Please remember that she'll need her rest, she's been through a lot."_

"_Thank you, Thank you so much." I hugged her but quickly let go when she flinched away from my frigid skin._

"_Oh Miss...." She started_

"_Call me Bella"_

"_Okay then, Bella could you please stay here until the police come. They have to ask you some questions concerning the girl. Her parents and what not. Lucky you came to me, because I was just about to go and search for you." With that she led me to the little girls room and told me to wait._

_A few minutes passed and I texted messaged Terry, Jenny and Mel asking what was taking them so long. I also gave them the room number. Within a few moments they were all there and Mel had a change of clothes for me, which I thankfully took into the washroom to change into._

"_Okay girls, the cars here, we are all changed, Nick's informed and the girl's safe. Bella what did the doc say?" Terry asked. _

"_Not much, it was actually a nurse who helped me out and I really want to know how to blend into a crowd. I don't like all the looks I keep getting." I said as I stroked the girl's cheek._

"_No problemo Bells, we'll work on that next. For sure" Mel reassured me._

_The next half hour was us going over what we would tell the police. We had to make sure this would just fly under the radar. We waited for her to wake up and talked about how much training and fun we would have over the next month. We planned to go out and just have fun not worrying about Nick and what he thought._

_The thought of him still made me shudder. I wouldn't admit it to the girls but my heart was still in the firm hold of he -who -shall-not-be-named. I could see that the future wouldn't be easy for me and that depressed me a little, I knew that they would help to the best of their ability._

_~` Time Shift '~_

_When she finally woke up from her sleep, all she did was stare at us. She looked from Terry, Mel, Jenny, myself then back again. It was the funnest thing, she seemed to be rendered silent by us, just how I was by **them**. After a few moments and a few comments by us to each other at vampire speed so she could hear us or see our lips move, we broke out laughing. We must have startled her because she jumped about a foot then started laughing herself. It sounded like light and warm._

"_Umm.... thanks for ......uh saving me Miss......" She looked at me for my name._

"_Bella, you can call me Bella." I said and smiled._

"_Oh, I can't do that. I was raised in an old fashioned house hold. I would find it against my nature to call you just Bella. Even if your only a few years older I hold to much gratitude and respect toward you Miss Bella." She said with small smile._

"_Hold on a minute just how old are you?" Jenny blurted out._

"_Me? I turned 14 February 5th" She said_

"_Really only fourteen, by appearance I believe you, but by the way you speak I was thinking much older" Mel said_

"_Why thank you I find that a huge compliment, seeing how my friends laugh about how small I am" She said._

"_Sorry but we don't know your name" Terry asked the question that I knew we were all dieing to ask._

"_Antya" she said_

"_Untia?" Jenny tried. Antya laughed and shook her head_

"_No it Ann-tie-ya but people call me tye or tya for short." she responded. "I don't mean to be rude but what are names?"_

"_Your such a sweety, my names Melisa or Mel. That's Terisa, Terry for short and Jennifer." Mel said_

"_So I'm guessing you all call her Jenny, correct?" Tya asked._

"_Bright kid." Jenny replied._

"_Thanks." she seemed to be coming out of her shell. _

_What happened next shocked us, she went from having a smile to looking lost. We looked to her and each other to figure out what had happened to trigger this effect on her. Terry went to put a comforting arm around her and she seemed to calm down a bit bbut she still had that look in her eyes that she was searching for something._

"_What's wrong Tye?" Mel asked_

"_Where's my mum? My grandma, why aren't they here? They should have been notified by the hospital already._

"_Tya what do you remember happened?" Jenny asked gentily_

" _I was out by Erindale park. My aunt died this morning and I ran off with my bike and cell. I call my mum to let her know I was alright and that I just need time. I locked by bike and crossed the ice cold river, I was freezing so I built a small fire and stripped to my jeans and t-shirt. I hung my sweater, scarf, coat and hat above it high enough so it wouldn't catch fire but low enough so it would dry." She had to stop to catch her breath and wipe away her tears for the loss of her aunt. It made my ache heart to see some one go from being so cheerful to heart broken within minutes._

"_Sorry 'bout that, hhhhhhhh(breaths out) so I was waiting for everything to dry, when I got bored. I started climbing trees. Everything was going fine until I heard a strange growl. I had no idea what it was so I stayed where I was in the tree and searched the ground below. I was shocked to see that it was a wolf." She stopped, I couldn't understand why until I was their faces. The girls were so engrossed in her story it was to funny._

"_Awww, sorry I stopped again" Tya said_

"_Go on! Go on, what happened next? You saw the wolf then. Then?!" Mel urged._

"_Guys," I looked at them then added at a faster pace " With that look she'll never finish your too intense."_

_Once they composed themselves Tye started her story for a third time._

"_The wolf was getting closer to the fire for it heat, I guess. I thought it was going to walk right through it so I threw a branch near it, but because of my horrible hit the branch my scarf was on and knocked it in the fire. Looking in hind sight now that wasn't the brightest thing for me to do seeing how the wolf figured out where I was. I squealed as it ran to my tree, I tried to free another branch to beat it with. I don't know how long I was like that for, but it fell asleep below me so I climbed over to the neighboring tree and climbed down. I got to my cell to check the time but it was dead. Frustrated I went over to the fire, momentarily forgetting about the wolf until I heard it growl behind me. I swear I've never been that scared in my entire life, I honestly thought that was the end of me especially with the fire. But anyways, the only thing I could think of was "Oh Shit", I ran to the fire and jumped over it hearing its own foot steps behind me. With out thinkings I pick up a branch with fire one it and waved it in front of me. The wolf began to circle me and I never took my eyes off it. It lunged for me and I swung. Luckily I hit it, but the force tumbled us downward and I screamed as we rolled and then rolled down a hill. I beat it with my branch and it went of running. I started climbing, back up to my make shift hobo stand – she smiled at this- when I lost my footing and this happened." She waved her hand toward her right thigh wrapped in a plaster cast. "I continued to climb after cause I needed to get to my clothes to stop the blood flow. Once I tied my sweater around my leg I realized I was trapped. I broke down, I didn't want to die, not there all alone. Then you found me, and I passed out I woke up here with you guys."_

_Tye smiled and reached toward me, I went closer and was surprised when she engulfed me in a hug. She didn't seem to mind that I was cold. I hugged her back, careful not to damage any further. She smiled then did the same to Mel, Jenny and Terry. It seemed to me that there was a secret to her smile, and I shared a look with Mel, she must have noticed it to. _

"_Could you guys call my mum and grandma please. I know that these people don't have my health cared cause I don't usually have it on me." She asked shyly_

"_Sure no problem you can use my phone." Terry tossed Tya her her phone and she dialed._

_* Ringing, Ringing *_

"_Hello mum?" she started_

"_ANTYA, BABY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU SCARED US. First your my sister then you? Honey you can't do this to us." her mum fell silent sobbing into the phone. Tye's eyes were shiny with unshed tears Terry rubbed her arm as she took a deep breath._

"_I'm sorry, but your never going to believe what I'm going to tell you." she whispered_

"_Try me...." her mom said wearily  
_

"_I'm in the hospital and in a cast." Tye said_

"_WHAT?! Baby which hospital?" her mom sound as she was talking to someone else and moving._

"_Elliott General, where's auntie's at"

* * *

_**Alright guys this chapter is kind personal, it's what happened to my family in November. Part 2 will be posted by feb22. Sorry it can't be any closer but things are still shaky. But on a Happy note HAPPY NEW YEAR school's back in session and study study study like a good girl. lol please review.**

**Oh P.S. I really need a new beta who will out my but in gear ANY authors notfiy me ASAP please and thank you :)  
**


	11. AfEr tHe fACt PRt 2

AFteR tHe FacT Pt. 2

"_Elliott General, where's auntie's at"_

"_Alright -sigh- we'll be there in a few. Put some one there on the phone please." Her mother instructed her_

"_Hello? Mrs. Elliott. I'm Bella and I found your daughter. Yes she's fine. Oh no... Really...but you... don't please I... " I spoke. From that I was repeatedly thanked, I knew if I could blush I would be cherry red by the time I got off the phone. _

"Ma'am_ honestly it was nothing. I just did what anyone with a heart would do. Please, there's nothing for you to do to let me know that your grateful. I can tell your little girl very much."_

"_Well thank you, but there doesn't seem to be a lot of people left in the world who would do that." she whispered then promised to be there as soon as possible._

_Around half an hour later we were interrupted by another nurse saying she was Tya's aunt. They spoke for a bit then she called the head nurse of the floor. What she did next didn't really shock me, she requested that her grandniece (now that got me she looked only 45) be treated the best and that only Monica deal with her. Because she's the only nurse that gave a damn about her work and what the patient was feeling._

_Things got quite after that, Tya's mother and grandmother got there with the next hour. They didn't seem to notice us at first and only had eyes for her. Her mom hugged her tightly and her grandmother clung to her hand and held it as if it were going to disappear. _

_When they were done her mom wiped her eyes and faced us. She was young, or at least she looked it. My guess is that she was 29, 32tops. This family ceased to amaze me because she just like her daughter hugged each of us and didn't even register the temperature difference between us. The only hint we got that she even felt it was that she shivered slightly before she turned to her daughter._

"_Now, that's that out of the way we need to talk to doctors, find out whats going on with you and see if we can get you home asap." she finished and turned to us._

"_Oh I'm sorry. That was terribly rude, of me my name's Coleen and this is my mother." she pointed to the older woman behind her. There was something about her grandmother she had that elegance about her that not many people could pull off and still feel warm and welcoming._

"_Would it be alright if I left momentarily? I really need to know what's going on here. Mum you going to stay here?" she asked _

"_No I'll see if Lelia's here. That sister of mine has to be around here somewhere." her grandmother stated._

"_Umm. I'm sorry to interrupt but could she have been the nurse who was here early Tya?" Mel asked_

"_Yea, that was her but I doubt she's still here." Tya said._

"_Alright then we'll be back in a few minutes, Tya try to get some sleep. Alright?" her mum pleaded with her but Tya just waved her out._

"_Hey how old is your mom she looks kinda young." Jenny asked. Mel and Terry just shook their heads at he bluntness while I just gaped. But I noticed everyone was waiting for Tya's answer._

"_Well she's about to turn 36. Yeah I know how young she looks we are always called sisters." She rolled her eyes at this when me eyes were about to pop out of my sockets. 35 I mean wow she looked really good for her age._

"_Wait wait wait. Then how old is her mom, I mean your grandma. Lemme guess 65." Jenny asked._

"_No way she's way younger like 59" Mel said and Terry nodded __her head. Tya only laughed and shook her head. Her laugh was quite __contagious__, and I couldn't help but smile while she giggled._

"_Well your all wrong. Jenny you were closest though, Bella you want to try to guess the age?" When I shook my head she continued "Okay so she was born in the year 1938 if that helps you." She finished. _

"_SHE'S 71!" Mel blurted out then looked down abashedly after her little out burst._

"_Yes she is." Tya said with a smile._

_Shortly after her family returned and she told the the whole ordeal about what happen to her before we got there. While listening to the story her mum just stroked her hand and her grandmother held onto her and her mother. When she was finished everyone seemed to be caught in their on thoughts for a minute or two until her grandmother hugged and kissed her forehead. Seeing the act done a dull ache in my heart remembered a time when someone did that to me while I was in a hospital bed. _

_I don't know how but Tya saw or sensed my unhappiness and said. "Bella why so sad?" I was a taken a back, really, was I that easy to read that someone 4 years younger knew what was going on? God I was pathetic._

"_Nothing to worry about." I replied and swiftly spoke to Mel, Terry and Jenny_

"_Guys we should be going soon she needs her rest even though she won't let anyone know it" in turn they nodded and we said our good byes, but just before we were able to get out the door Tya called to us._

"_So I know I don't __really__ know you all to well but would you mind coming to my graduation? I would really like to show you all off to my friends at school." she said with a grin._

"_Baby, you don't have to ask them." her mom whispered to her. She replied in some gibberish type language and shook her head._

"_So will you come?" she pleaded_

"_Alright fine, but you need to promise to get some rest until then. Deal?" Terry answered for us, but not before we all agreed to it. Her mom gave us direction to the school and thanked us agian._

_~` Time Shift '~_

_We were in the closest city and were going to work on how well I could get the crowd to react to my presence, I wasn't quite sure what to do so Jenny took over to explain this one. Let me tell you it was I sight to see._

_At first we were just walking down the street and everyone was paying attention, then they all seemed to slowly fade into the background. I had to focus that they were standing beside me, thats how well they were hidden in plain view. I was amazed yet again, and could wait to try it for myself._

"_So how is it done? What's the trick? Tell me, tell me, tell me?" I bounced a little and it immedately reminded me of Alice. I stopped bouncing._

"_So what you have to do is first calm down a bit." Jenny laughed _

"_Alright, now just let yourself fall in with the crowd. Don't make any sudden movements and while your just getting used to it slow down when you walk. You have to be really calm for it to work when your first learning. Deep breaths and just fade into the background. Do you get it?" Jenny told me._

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. In...Out...In...Out... In... Out... When I opened my eyes again I saw that no one was paying attention toward me anymore. Only the girls were watching me and nodding their heads in approval. There was a down side to fading into the background though, where most people just absent mindlessly walked around me one man caring a rather large package knocked into me, spill everything around us. _

_Next thing I noticed was that once again all eyes were one me again. I sighed and made my way over to the girls. I would need to perfect that as soon as possible, because even though now I was beautiful I still didn't want the attention. They hugged me and congratulated me on my success even though the man threw me off my game._

"_Don't worry about it Bells. You'll get this soon enough. Now lets see if we can cheer you up? Okay?" Mel said to me. How could she tell I was upset, my face wasn't giving me away I knew that for sure. Then it dawned on me. My eyes must have changed colours, damn now I really needed to learn this so no one would notice the change in my eye colour or else thing could get bad._

_For the rest of the afternoon Jenny messed with the crowded around us. It was hilarious, people were swarming one minute like we were celebrities then they would back away suddenly like they heard something about us. We had fun watching them come in and then go out around us. It was all fun and games until a poor guy ended up tripping over a street sign that a restaurant had step up and he landed face first in front of a snobby woman who just STEPPED OVER HIM. Like he was a piece of trash or something, We helped him up and he was rendered speechless when he met eyes with all of us. _

_After a shaky thank you he scurried away from us looking back a few times. WE decided to call it a night and run back to our home in forks. I was blown away at the colours I saw at night . They looked spectacular, just like the one in the sunlight but in a different sense. When we got back it was a little past 10:30 and they wanted to call Nick._

_I showered and went to my room to work on my eye colour. I really really wanted my own eyes back and wasn't about to waste my time talking to Nick. I honestly hope he would just leave me alone, but knowing he wouldn't I just let it go and tried to focus. As much as I tried I didn't get very far that first night, but they promised me that they would help as mush as they could and to just be patient._

_The week went by without out any events which we were all very happy for. They told me that the volturi sometimes asked them to join in on their balls and missions were given to them regularly to make sure they remembered 'who was boss'. I was shocked to know they worked so well with them . Yeah, I knew about the whole hurricane thing, but I thought it was just a one time deal. Guess I was wrong, I wasn't sure how happy I would be to see the guard again and I knew Aro wouldn't let me be in peace._

_~` Time Shift '~_

_Two weeks had gone by since I had changed and I was embracing my new live with open arms. Nick would be back in two weeks. I knew that things were going to go down hill from there because I wasn't about to let him into my heart anytime soon. But I also knew he wouldn't give up with out a fight, all I wanted was for him to leave me alone. _

_*Beep Beep*_

_*Beep Beep*_

_*Beep Beep*_

_On the fourth set of beeps I went to investigate the sound. I was amused to see it was actually my cell phone. Wondering why it was annoying me, I picked it up and unlocked the screen, flashing back at me was a calender alert. Oh no, how could we forget?_

"_GUYS! WE GOT TO GET READY NOW!" I bellowed out to the house even thought I knew I didn't need to for the to hear me._

"_Bella? What's up? Where's the fire?" Mel asked. I tossed her the phone. She looked it then to me, I waved my hand for her to read it. When she did, she swore silently._

_Jenn and Terry were looking at us funny until Mel passed Jenn the phone, Terry read the alert over her shoulder. They both paled, if that was even possible and we all shared a glance._

"_Shit. Shit shit shit/Alright, battle stations ladies. Mel you get our make up and accessories ready, Jenny you get the dress, Bella call them and say we are on our way there." Terry said. _

"_Oh and may I use this for a minute? I need to inform Nick that we won't be here for a few hours." _

"_Yea sure I'll use the house phone." I went out my bedroom and down the hall, to where the new house phone had just been installed._

"_Hello?" Tya said_

"_Hi, may I please speak to Antya please" I replied_

"_This is she? Is this Bella by any chance?" she asked, I could almost hear the smile in her voice._

"_Oh, Yeah it's me. Just letting you know we are on our way and congrats." _

"_Thank you. Are you all coming or not?"_

"_It's all of us so we'll see you in front of the school in half an hour to forty-five minutes."_

"_Okay see you then! Bye now"_

"_Bye."_

_Hanging up the phone I saw that Mel had returned with the dresses, Terry was heading for the shower and Jenny was changing already. I quickly got into the shower then slipped into the dress layed out on the counter. I didn't even hear them enter the room._

_I went down stair to the family room, only now it looked like a make shift salon. Hair porducts of ever type were there and make-up kits were in every direction. Mel was currently in the 'chair' as Jen and Terry were busy around her doing her make-up and hair. They didn't seem to notice me until I cleared my throat._

"_So do you guys need any help with Mel's make over?" I asked praying they would say no._

"_No, but pass me that purse and the light blue heels to you left. Thank you and your next." Terry answered me._

"_Next what do you mean? What about you two?" I was grasping straws and knew it._

"_Us, we're done already our purses are by the door with all of our coats. And don't even think about trying to get out of this make-over girlfriend or else you may need a new dress if we have to fight you. _

_Understand?" Jenn questioned me._

" _Yea I understand but we have only 25 minutes to be there so we got to make ts quick. I mean come on we have get into Canada then Mississauga. How are we going to do that, that fast with a car?" I asked not too sure if I wanted to know the answer to it._

"_Simple. We're running then making an excuse to bow out early to go clubbing. But that little detail doesn't leave us or Nick will flip." Mel said with a grin_

"_'Kay but do I have to go too? I really don't want to." I begged._

"_Fine this time you get out of it only because your still very new and we have to make sure you have no abnormal blood lust. But you really shouldn't have any seeing as how you are part of the __Las señoras de los elementos. Any who just return home straight. Promise me Bella." Terry looked at me dead on to make her point._

"_Alright. I promise you Terisa." She knew I meant it because I used her full name- something we never do unless it is of the utmost importance._

"_Good. Now lets go and please don't mess up your hair." Mel laughed as she headed out for the door._

_~` Time Shift '~_

_When we were approaching the school I smelt that we weren't going to be the only vampires there. From the looks of it. I hope they won't cause any trouble for us. I prayed that they were all females or pair off at least. All we need is some male scent on us to make Nick flip his lid._

_We were just getting in while the ceremony began, my heart ached a bit. I wouldn't be able to graduate with my "friends" in forks, but now isn't the time to feel sorry for myself its Tya's day. I cleared my thoughts and looked at my surroundings._

_It was inside a theatre, it was divided into three seating areas. The students were in the middle section. While the parents were on the right and left sides of their children, camera flashes were going of every which way and the sounds a people murmuring hung low in the air. Everyone was wearing their best outfits, expect for this one kid who wore jeans and a t-shirt. Honestly could they not dress better for their own grad? Come on._

_Jess nudged me and tilted her head to the far side of the stage. There were 5 of them in all and they all had blood red eyes hidden under brown contact lenses giving them a maroon-ish colour. Three of the five were female and the rest were male. One of the females looked old enough to be my grandmother as well as one of the males. While the others looked they came straight out of high school. huh. I was still praying that they were paired off with each other or others at least._

_They didn't seem to notice us or if they did they didn't show it. What I found odd was that the students weren't acting like these people didn't belong. Later on in the ceremony I found out that the two older looking vampires were the principal (female) and junior principal. All the students shook their hands and didn't flinch once at the temperature difference. I found this strange and told the girls, they agreed with me. We decided that we would ask Tya about them after._

_Two hours later everything was over with and people were going to own of the ballrooms for refreshments. Of course we weren't getting anything, but we were going to go see Tya and her family. She wasn't that hard to find, she was all smiles, but if you looked close you could see sadness in her eyes. Her friends seemed to know what happened and acted as a shield toward other people and teachers. _

"_BELLA!" Tya came rushing over to us as we spotted the rest of her family._

"_Hey, congrats." I said as she hugged me. I was expecting her to pull away from the cold but that secret smile appeared again that made me raise an eye brow. I was going to comment when we were interrupted_

"_Oh what a lovely surprise." The female vampiresses said_

"_Oh Serena I thought you were going to step up the dance for us?" Tya asked her looking back between the both of us._

"_This is Bella, Terry and Jenny. The ones I told you about..." Serena was studying us and nodded. _

"_We'd like to speak with you after" she said at a vampire speed. Terry tilted her head slightly up and down to let her know that we agreed._

"_Your right, I was just heading over there, when I saw you here. You know Our school teams can't wait to have you, and hey you just may be able to break one of my records." Serena said with a wink and left the room. _

"_Thank you for coming. I know you didn't have to but it means a lot to me that you guys came. And you all look nice, but you don't need me to tell you that." She smile and waved some of her friends over._

_We spent half an hour talking to her, her family and her friends. We really got to see her how she was before the accident. The night was winding down when the lights began to dim. All the students got some sort of signal and took off to the next ballroom. Tya told us as she was leaving that they were having a dance in the other room and that all the parents were leaving because there would be buses picking them up and taking them to hotels in the city._

_Soon after that we said our good-byes to them and went in search for Serena. We found her in the front lobby seeing some of the students parents off. We had all agreed not to tell them know about Nick or any of our powers if we could help. What I wanted to know was what they were doing in a high school._

"_Why don't we take this some where more private." Serena said before we could even think to utter a word. Jenny was looking at her funny. When she passed me to follow Serena she whispered. "Something's not right about this girl.". _

"_Alright no one's near us. Who are and what are you doing on our turf?" She questioned._

"_How do you know that and we are all... sisters" Terry took charge seeing as she looked the oldest. We wanted them to think that she was our leader._

"**She looks to be the one in command. hmm"**

"_Excuse me?" I asked her, I can't believe she said that out loud._

"_What I didn't say anything?" Serena said._

"_But I could have sworn you just... never mind" I quickly finished. What was going on here?_

"_Nancy, Delroy, Sara, Kevin, come here please." They were mere seconds away from us. I barely heard their approach. I quickly memorized their auras, just to be on the safe side._

"_They are..." Serena looked at us pointedly_

"_Terisa"_

"_Jennifer"_

"_Melanie"_

"_Isabella"_

"_**They may just be passing through."**_

"_**Why come here? What do they want"**_

"**We are so screwed if they are from the volturi. If our plans have got out heads are going to ****seriously roll."**

_What in the world was going on. None of their lips moved and still I hear their voices, how can this be it's almost like I can re... .God. You've bot to be kidding me, I already have powers and I like them why do I need a reminder of him? I know we loved each other once but that was in the past. It still aches to think about Edward now but that's okay. I've come to terms with that, I just wanted to go on living. Day by day, night by night. But no, I can read their minds just like him and now I will have thus eternal reminder of what could have been. I didn't want this._

"_So what brings you ladies here?" I think Nancy was the one who asked us._

"_We were just here for a friend. She asked us to come and so we came." Terry answered_

"_Oh? and who might that have been? I've never seen any of you before?" The taller of the two males answered._

"_Kevin be polite, we don't know their business with us." The older woman was definitely their leader and 'Kevin' didn't look like he wanted to do what he was told._

"_We're not planning to stay if that's what you are worried about. Just visiting, we're on our way out of the country day after tomorrow" Terry told them curtly_

"_I see your not going to tell me who you were seeing. Serena why are they here?" she asked_

_Serena looked at us hard and I felt like I was being searched. Nothing felt private, I had no idea what was happening and from the looks of it the girls were going through the same thing. I tried to pull away and felt as if I was blocked off from whatever was trying to get in. Serena stared harder at me then glared._

"_She's blocked me" She thrusted her head in my direction "But they are an open book. They were her to see the Elliott girl and don't know anything. But their power is incredible, I've never seen anything like it, they each can control an element. Oh and get this they 'belong' to some man named. Nicholas or as they call him Nick." Serena answered._

"_Nancy I think we should say our good bye now and leave." The older gentleman said to her._

"_Chris if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it." She said. Chris stepped back into the shadows and ran off. Nancy didn't look to surprised that he did, she almost looked pleased._

"_I think we should be leaving now as well because we are very busy. We still need to call Nick and get our things together before we leave." Terry said and turned to leave._

"_That's the trouble with young people now a days. Just so rude, we'll fix that later. They'll be back." Nancy said to her coven as we were running back home. huh I never thought of that place as my home before and that scares me. I need to leave, soon._

_~` Time Shift '~_

_We were settled on Mel's king sized bed. When we got back to the house we agree to shower and meet back in here. Jenny was on the phone with Nick; telling him how our night went and about the other vampires we encountered. I was shock to hear concern in his voice ( super hearing got to love it) and tried hard not to show it on my face. I still hadn't told them about my discovery and that if I tried really hard I could hear parts of what they were thinking._

"_Alright baby return safely give Aro my love." Jenny said into the phone and then swiftly shut it._

"_Aro" I asked and raised an eyebrow._

"_Yeah, a while back Nicky agreed to tell them when he turned another one of his women. So he left where ever he was and is now going there. He's also wants us to keep an eye in that coven in Canada." Jenny told us._

"_I think that's a good idea. Guys...you'll never believe what happened." I whispered the end._

"_Happened what could have happened in the seconds we were apart Bells?" Mel joked._

"_She's right we were with you the whole time." Terry said _

"_Well you see, um... I... what I'm trying to say is that" I kept stumbling over my words trying to get out what I was trying to say._

"_Bella just spit it out." They said in unison._

"_Alright. 'sthoughtstonight -gulp of air- andnowIdon'"E"subjectit'sjustnotwhatIwantedorwant.-gulp of air- OhandifIconcentratereallyhard nowthat'sit,waitnothatsitforsure." I wasn't too sure if they understood me but I definitely hoped they did._

"_You know what's scary? I think I got what she just said." Mel said looking to Jenny and Terry_

"_I think your right, I mean it took me a second seeing that was fast even for a vampire I might add, but I got it." Terry agreed_

"_Freaky." Was all Jenny said but I think she also got it or at least the gist of it anyways. _

"_But just to be sure. Let us get this straight, okay." Terry asked._

_I simply nodded._

"_So when we were talking to those five. You think you heard what they were thinking." nod_

"_And know that we've been home you can hear our thoughts as well.?" _

"_But only if you concentrate really hard." nod_

"_So what's getting you really isn't the power is that the type it is." nod twice_

"_Because it reminds you of a certain some one"_

"_But it's not like it's an unbearable pain just a shadow compared to what the pain was."nod_

"_So if you could you would give up this power and live happily with what you already had." _

"_Yup that just about covers it."_

"_Sooo what did you hear from them tonight and how did you block Serena?" Jenny asked_

"_Well I felt like I wanted my privacy back and mentally pushed back. What ever that did it blocked me form her power. I wonder what it is exactly. As for what I heard it sounded like they were running some sort of operation that would be bad if the volutri heard about. Because one of their words were '_**We are so screwed if they are from the volturi. If our plans have got out... heads are going to seriously roll.**_' so that must mean something's up."_

"_No. Really?" Mel asked sarcastically then laughed._

"_When does he want us to go back up there?" Mel asked._

"_He says as soon as he returns and to enrole in the high school. Terry it's your turn to do the fake transcripts." Jenny began to laugh and Mel chuckled a bit._

"_Guys whats so hard about that? The Cullens changed schools like shirts and never got caught." I asked perplexed_

"_It's not the transcripts themselves it's the man we have to deal with to get them." Teryy explained as she began to rub her temples with one hand and put the other on her hip._

"_Oh come on he can't be so bad can he?" I said_

"_No no no. Bella you don't understand, you literally feel like the man is stripping you when you first step foot in his office. But when you actually take a seat." She shivered _

"_He's human right? Why don't you dazzle him then get out of there." I tried_

"_Don't you think we tried that? He gets off on us trying to charm our way out of his slimy little grasp. I have to thank god he's turned 50 now only a little while longer and he'll retire." Jen said_

"_Hopefully" Terry and Mel said together. _

"_Alright, alright, you two I'll get the stupid papers tomorrow." Terry grumbled to herself._

_We laughed at her as she walked out of the bedroom._

"_You guys, we really shouldn't be laughing at her." We all stopped and looked at each other. It was silent for a whole three seconds before we erupted with laughter._

"_So what year of high school will I be joining?" I asked._

"_Oh don't worry you'll see." They both left the room leaving me to think about all that was to come._

_Was I really ready to partake in a 'mission'. I wasn't really sure. Was Nick going to be attending the school with us also? I hoped not but that probably what was going to happen. What about classes and the other students we will blend in like with the other crowd or will stick out because we'll constantly be with those students. _

_~` Time Shift '~_

_It was sometime in June and we just got a call from Nick saying he would be on hid way home. Uh oh, this could not be good. Nick was going to be living under the same roof as me. That is something I was hoping that would never come to be. Oh god what am I going to do? He...he'll do something I just know it. _

"_Bella! Where are you?" Mel called_

_I didn't dare move and I stopped breathing or else she would have heard._

"_Come out ! Come out! Where ever you are!" She laughed_

_There was know way she was going to find me. I was hiding in the crawl space in attic. They wanted to take me shopping so I hid. Yes it's a rather drastic measure but you've never gone shopping with them. Plus on top of that Nick was returning so who knows what they were going to buy are force me to buy? No thank you, I would rather stay here then let them take me to a Victoria Secret. _

"_Guys I can't find her. Where do you think she went?" Mel called out side _

"_BELLA! If you don't show yourself in the next minutes consider your books HISTORY!"Jenny hollered from the front door._

_She wouldn't dare. Jenny knew how much those book meant to me. I wanted to call her bluff, and stayed there for another minute. Boy was that a mistake, I heard her run into my room and search for my books. I couldn't believe my ears. She was going to attack my books. I heard the fibre begin to bend and I was out of the attic in my room in less then six seconds. _

"_See I told you the would work Mel know you owe me two extra hours with Nick." Jenny laughed. She had tricked me. Drat_

_Instead of my books she got an old small dictionary that was forgotten by some one and was going to tear that to shreds. I was so relieved I could have wept._

"_Missy it's time to shop"_

_As much as I don't want to admit it I had a lot of fun and got some new clothing. I still didn't see the point because the basement was filled with nearly every design that was out there, but hey that's not for me to judge. On our way back They dropped a pretty big bomb on me._

"_Uh guys, we have 2 days before the next full moon. Bella this will be your first time so try to stick close to us. We'll be looking out for you of course but please try not to stray away."Terry said_

"_TW...TW...TWO DAYS! WHY DIDN''T YOU GIVE ME MORE OF A WARNING?" I screeched_

"_So you could do what sit at home and worry about it?" Jenny smirked_

"_Face it Bella. You were born a worry-wart_."_ Mel said._

"_Okay so that means Nick is going to be here by tomorrow latest right?" I said._

"_Don't sound so gloomy. He's our lover, friend and father. He's our world and we're his. I know it seems scary at first but don't worry about it okay?" Jenny said and link our arms together._

_When we got back home they went into full cleaning mode. It was like a Mr. Clean and Mrs. Clean tornado hit but in a really cool way. It was like nothing I had ever seen before, what would have taken me a complete day as a human and maybe even half a day as a normally vampiresses. Took the four of a whopping 3 hours. And only because we kept getting distracted on the little details or we would end up talking. _

_First Terry, made all the dirt leave the house on it own, so that took care of the sweeping and some of the vacuuming. Next Mel washed everything in about two minutes using her control over water, I helped because I still felt that water was the one I was weakest at. Jenny then cloned herself three times and dusted the entire house from top to bottom. The only thing we did some what normally was the laundry and that wasn't even very normal seeing as we didn't even need to turn on the machine. To dry them Mel just called the water out of the clothing and I heated them up a bit while Jenny made a small breeze so the neighbours wouldn't think it was odd that our clothes were dry in less then an hour. _

_We were finished at 7pm and Nick's flight landed 8:30. Having an hour to kill because we (they) wanted to get there a half hour early, we decided to do our nails and just act like a bunch of teenage girls. We had a lot of fun talking about how school would be in the fall and who Nick's girlfriend would be during school. They said I could be his but I let them fight over it. I also learned that we had to pretend not to know each other unless Nick said other wise._

_What I didn't understand was how someone as cold as Nick could get these incredible women to be his slaves. It baffled me beyond any degree, they were independent , strong willed and they had each other. What was keeping them here? I knew his powers were something to worry about but if the banded together and really tried they could probably escape or if need be, kill him._

_I was so absorbed in my thinking that I didn't notice them get up, gather their things, walk out the door and get in the car. I was knocked back into reality because they started the car engine. I contemplated just being left behind, but thought better of it. I remembered those beatings I got for trying to escape and I saw what had happened to Mel in the past. I didn't want that to happen to any of them if I wasn't there. So I quickly ran out the house and into the moving car._

"_Took you long enough." Jenny said from the passenger seat._

"_Sorry I was lost in my own little world and you lovely ladies didn't bring me back." I replied_

_The rest if the drive was silent unless on of our songs came on the radio. Then we would jack up the volume and belt out the lyrics. I have to admit we were really good, I bet we could have made a girl group or something. As we were leaving the car 'Clair De Lune' came on. They left me in the car while I listened to the sweet music and remembered all the times that were with the love of my life._

_When the song ended I got out of the car. I went in search of Mel, Terry and Jen because they went to go wait by the gate. Only problem was I didn't pay enough attention to know where that was. Easy enough I looked for their auras, It took some time shifting through the human's trails because there were so many. Once I found one of their trail I zoned in on it and followed it to them. I found them at gate nine, I looked at the flights arriving from Italy and saw that Nick's was early, just great. _

_I knew he arrived when I heard all three of them squeal like school girls and go off running at a pace a little fast for a human who was running to meet someone. I looked over to where they were and I slowly walked over. It was one of the hardest things for me to do, but I smiled as warmly as I could._

"_Yay Nick your finally back I've missed you so much." Jenny squealed and again and threw herself into his arms. _

"_Babe you don't know how good it is to hear that." He responded then kissed Mel. Her blush would have rivalled mine. (she can blush because of her control on **liquids**) _

"_Niiiiick what am I chopped liver?" Terry pouted and crossed her arms across her chest._

"_Well we can't have you being left out now can we?" he purred. I shuddered, He whisked Terry into his arms and dipped her. They kissed for a while and had to get smacked by Mel because humans were beginning to stare at the couple who didn't take a breath._

_Nick turned to me, and I stuck out my hand for him to shack it. He looked at it, then up at me then back to my out stretched hand. He raised his eye brow as if to say "That's All I Get?" I gave his hand one firm shake and went to quickly let go. What I wasn't expecting was for him to spin me to him, I didn't realize that he dipped me until I was looking at the girls upside down. I quickly tried to correct myself but he wouldn't let me. _

_He put his lips right by my ear and said. "Kiss me and I 'll let you go."_

"_Nick please we're getting stared at." I tried_

"_Then you better kiss me quick... right?" He countered. He was looking at me with those cold grey eyes that I felt like he was shooting lasers out of them._

_I looked to the girls for help but they smirked and giggled at me and told me to just do it. I mean what was a small kiss right. I was close to giving in when I noticed for a brief second he wasn't squiring me with his eyes but looking at the other girls. That was my chance and I took it, I swiftly kissed his cheeck _

_and then got out of his death grip. He was so shocked that I just had to smile, even if it was a tiny one._

"_That wasn't what I meant and you know it." He growled at me. _

"_Aw Nick you know if you really wanted a kiss you would have just took it" Terry joked, but that made me think. What would happen if he decided he didn't want to wait any more? What would I do then?_

_Pushing those thoughts a side we all walked out to the car. They were laughing and planning out who would get days with Nick and when the others would have to return him. I found this conversation very uncomfortable, so I just walked slightly behind them all. Watching them, they all looked happy, glowing even, though Nick looked rather smug. But who wouldn't, he had three gorgeous women heads over heel in love with him. He was king of his world._

_When we got to the car I quickly realized we had a small problem. There were five of us and five seats, plus his luggage. Either we were about to get very cramped into the car or one of us was walking. I wouldn't spill any tears if I was the one who had to walk. _

_They soon ripped their focus off of Nick to notice that there wasn't going to be enough room for all of us._

"_Okay so who's riding on my lap for the trip?" Nick was eyeing me while rubbing his hands together._

"_Well I know who's driv-" Terry tossed her keys up and I caught them, then quickly got in the front seat._

"_So do I" I sang back. I noticed that his eyes grew a shade darker because I found a way to escape for now, but I was going to have a tough time at the house._

_x. Pause of Flashback .x_

I realized that they all had stopped breathing and became slightly worried. What was wrong with them now? Was my story boring them. Probably and they were just to polite to say anything. They were most likely spacing out and I was droning on and on in the background of their minds.

"Why'd you stop?" Emmet asked.

"Aren't I boring you guys?" I asked.

"Boring us? Bella I feel like I should be writing this down and dialling a publishing company." Alice said.

"Are you sure? I'm not boring you, I could stop and we could finish this later" I tried and got the deadlyest look from Jasper and Alice - I squeaked. ( '.' )

"Come on, come on get on with the story." Emmet was nearly bouncing in his seat.

" But Bella he didn't make you do anything you really didn't want to right?" Rosalie asked tenderly. I didn't answer and got on with the story.

_x. Resume of Flashback .x_

_The drive back was uneventful much to my pleasure. When I parked in the drive way we all got out and carried everything inside the house. He said he had bought us all something that reminded him of us. I wasn't too sure what to expect, did I want him to think positively of me or not. I was still deciding that when we went into the living room and Nick started to pull out the presents for each of us._

"_So I was wondering what to get all of you when I was gone and then it struck me." His eyes glittered and his hand disappeared into one of the smaller suit cases._

"_This is for you, wait till the others have theirs to open it okay." he then tossed a small white wrapped box to Jenny._

"_For you" He hurled a green wrapped box to Terry and then a royal blue wrapped one over to Mel._

"_You didn't think I could forget about you now could I?" He walked over to me and place a purple wrapped one in box my hands. He leaned down to my ear (we were all sitting on couches) and mummer-ed. "I hope you'll like it."_

_We all opened our packages saw that they were jewelry filled. I got a silver sterling, double Celtic love knot pendant and one earring with the same charm. I looked around and saw we all got one earring with the love knot and something with the same charm on it. Jenny and I got necklaces, Mel got a ring and Terry got a bracelet._

"_I figured this could be our coven's symbol or something. Do you like it?" He actually looked like he wanted our approval of the gifts. _

_I was becoming confused about what type of man he was. Of course I would never forgive him for what he did to Jacob... and me. But he seemed to genuinely love us all with al his heart... _

"_It...it's beautiful" Jenny said and went to kiss Nick. They started to get over board so Terry ripped them apart._

" _Thank you it's really nice." I whispered. I went to leave the room, but Nick wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder. I stiffened_

"_You're heart will be mine. No one will ever have you. Your the one for me." He whispered so softly that I barely heard him. I shook my head and scurried into my room. Once inside I closed the door and slid to the floor in front of it._

_What was I going to do..._

_~` Time Shift '~_

_Four hours ten minutes eleven seconds until midnight_

_Four hours ten minutes ten seconds until midnight_

_Four hours ten minutes nine seconds until midnight_

_Four hours ten minutes eight seconds until midnight_

_Four hours ten minutes seven seconds until midnight_

_Four hours ten minutes six seconds until midnight_

_Four hours ten minutes five seconds until midnight_

_Four hours ten minutes fou-_

"_Bella, get that pretty ass down here or there will be hell to pay." Jenny hollered from downstairs._

_Glad to stop starring at the clock, I made my way down stairs to the rest of the group. This was the night I'd been dreading to no end. It was our time to... feed, the thought repulsed me but I knew from Carlisle that starvation would do nothing but it worse. I only hoped I could run into a forest or something with no humans around and only animal._

"_Nervous hon?" Terry asked_

"_Do you even have to ask?"_

"_True, but don't worry about it we'll be here with you for you first trip because you're our newbie." Jenny winked at me and grabbed a set of car keys off the kitchen table. Mel, Terry and Nick did the same._

"_Now here's how it's going to work Bella." Nick started "Your riding with and there will no if ands or buts about it, understand me?"_

_I nodded my head and went to stand closer to the girls as he went on._

"_We'll start off the festivities as usual, the offering of blood and a sip from the cup. Next we would go off in our ways but since we've fgot a new addition we'll stick together on this one. Three minutes till midnight any questions?" _

"_Umm, offering of blood, what's that supposed to mean exactly?" I looked at them wearily_

"_No biggy we drink from Nick because he's able to use the blood he drinks to a certain point." Mel explain._

"_Will I have any control at all?" I asked with my forehead on Jenny's shoulder_

"_I'm sorry but no none at all and the blood lust will cause you to lose yourself to complete ecstasy once you've had your fill." Nick licked his lips at the last part and I swear to this day I swallowed bile._

"_O..okay I have to do this cor-correct?" I looked to Terry for this one, she couldn't make eye contact._

"_Okay (clap) let get this show on the road." Nick slit his cheek so there was no getting out of going near his face."Here a little something to get you started"_

_One by one the girls went over to him to feed. The noises they made, were something that should never be shared with others. They seemed to enjoy and take their time with it, but you could seethe effect it was taking on Nick. Finally it was my turn and I was gently pushed in his direction, Nick wrapped his arm around me, one hand on my lower back holding me firmly in place so I could feel his every breath. While the other forced my mouth to his cut cheek._

"_Stop resisting and you'll feel so much better, dear. You know you want just a little taste. Am I right?" He whispered in my ear. _

_As much as I fought against him the blood slowly oozed out of the cut. Teasing me, luring me calling out for me to take it. I cautiously stuck my tongue out to lick his cheek. I moaned and pressed me closer into him, but I was so lost in his blood I didn't notice. I felt like I was thirsty but never realized it until then, I was so into it that when he tried to kiss me it took me a moment to realize what happened. As soon as I released myself from his embrace and took a few shaky steps back._

"_Well if that's any sign of what tonight might turn out to be then lets get to it." He offered the _ elixir _ to each of us and then we followed him out to the cars._

_The day was a whirl wind of lights and blood. It was as if I was watching it through a hazy film, I felt nothing, but a euphoria and power. Faces and places blurred together, I remember laughing and smiling towards Nick as if I loved him. I was that far gone, the girls were there every now and then. They were feeling the same as I was but they had much more control._

_I felt connected to them in a weird way, what they felt I felt both physically and emotionally. Which would explain my feelings toward Nick changing so quickly. When they fed I felt full and powerful wanting more and more till the point I would burst from all that I was feeling. As the night wound down things become much more hazy. Every thing became more intense, smell, sight touch all of it. If I focused I could see the mellecular make-up of objects. I was on a high like never before and I loved and both hated it. _

_I had no control of what I would do next I was laughing and singing along to the radio then I was hugging Nick. From there we returned to the house, to find that we were the first ones back. We laughed and flopped onto the couch. When I thought I was finally coming down from my high I felt their love for Nick pulse in me. I looked at him with new eyes not sure what to do. The air became thick around us as we stared into each others eyes._

_We were inching closer towards each other, and then he kissed me. It felt warm and sweet, worse was that I felt safe and didn't want him to stop. We continued kissing and I wanted to bawl, I felt as if I was betraying myself and Edward. Betraying the love we once had. I broke away from Nick with a sob and ran out of the house. _

_I felt him coming more so then I heard him. We ran through forests and citys until I knew I was no longer being chased. I wanted to cry and let all my pain just flow out of me, my heart was slowly letting in this hatred man and I could do nothing to stop it. I looked to the sky and begged for it to rain, conjouring the rain drops helped me with my tears._

_x. Pause of Flashback .x_

**SNAP.**

Looking up I saw that Edward had broken another part of my table and his eyes were pitch black. shoot. He pushed back from the table and got up. Everyone was holding their breath to see what he was going to do next. I tried reading his mind but his thoughts were a whirl wind of grief and jealousy. He went into the next room and through open a window. Hearing the glass fall to the ground I cringed to what Chelsey was going to do when she went to her room.

Edward screamed out into the night air, no one knew what to do. We looked to Carlisle for direction and he went to his son. While they were whispering we heard Edward sob and Carlisle sounded a little angry but they soon returned. Carlisle had a question in his eyes. I knew I wouldn't feel comfortable continuing unless I knew what it was.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" I looked around the table but the question was directed to Carlisle.

" Well I have a few but they'll have to wait until after the story because I got a feeling they are going to be answered later on." Alice said

"Bella you said that you guys needed to feed only twice a month. Is that what you do now?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, I still only feed once a month." I answered

"But how is this possible, you don't do the same ritual do you?" the whole family was interested now.

"Well, yes and no. I still drink the elixir and feed for a whole day, but I drink animal blood and I don't drink from another vampire anymore. That first time I know I drank from humans, but I don't remember any of it. All the other times I made sure that I went to secluded areas."

"Where do you get the elixir from? I mean, can you make it?" Carlisle asked

" I can make it if I have to, but I usually just get it from Jenny or Terry. We're some times asked to do missions together because of our powers and what they can accomplish together." I said.

"Dear how much more of the story is there?" Don't misunderstand I want to know what happened but I think I need some sort of warning to what's to happen." Esme said.

"Well I won't bore you with anything not important. There's the rest of my first feeding, my mission with the _Las señoras de los elementos, _and how I got involved with the volturi, but that's a bit complicated." I said while thinking about all that I had went through."

x. Resume of Flashback .x

_ When I returned at the house everyone but Jenny was home. they were all gathered in the living room. The lights were off and they were surrounding a single silver candle,four mugs were placed around the candle. No one was moving inside the house as I looked through the window, Nick looked hurt, Mel confused and Terry looked worried. I went to the back door and went to living room, they all looked relieved that I returned._

_ Mel and Terry embraced me while I was thinking about what had happened between Nick and I just a few hours before. My heart ached at the memory , sank into the couch with the girls on either side of me. I refused to look at Nick and prayed for the night to be over soon. I knew that when we were to take the cup of blood from him that things could get difficult but I had to be strong. _

_ As we waited for Jenny no spoke but all eyes were fixed on the clock. Watching it tick away the minutes until 11:45. It was 11:30 when Jenny rolled in splattered in blood and looking happy. We all stared at her blood covered clothing and she looked down and shrugged with a goofy smile on her face._

"_Things got a little messy when I was feeding, what can I say I like them with a little fight."she winked at me and I shuddered._

"_So can we get this over with or what?" I fumed and crossed my arms against my chest_

"_Gees who took your prey?" Mel asked and gave Terry a look_

"_No one I just want this to be over with okay?" I paced the room waiting _

"_Well, sorry we can't change the time we have to wait or our whole schedule is completely messed for the next two feedings so sit down." Nick said_

_ When the time finally came Nick slit his wrist and poured the blood into the mugs. I wanted to jump him and did. Luckily the girls caught me and held me down to my seat until he was finished. I thanked them then took the cup I was offered. I watched as they all rank his blood like it was the most precious thing on earth and then looked into my own cup. Slowly raising it to my lips I drank the blood and felt light._

_ What happened next shocked me, I thought I saw Nick and Terry making out. Only to realize he was feeding from her mouth. They continued on like that until Jenny tapped them and pointed at the clock. They nodded though Terry looked miffed, next thing I knew Jenny and Nick were going at it like Terry and he were if not more aggressive. This time watching the clock I saw that after two minutes Mel basically ripped the two apart and started it up again herself._

"_What's ... What's going on?" I asked frantically_

"_He's feeding from us as we did from him" Jenny answered_

"_Why can't we just put it in a mug like he did for us?" I questioned_

"_What fun would that be?" Terry asked as she wiped her blood off her lips._

_ They looked at the clock and dove to get Mel off Nick. I want ed to run, but I mistakenly looked at what was going on and caught Nick's eye. I was entranced,having no control of my body a walked to Nick. He wrapped his arms around me, then I willingly let him drink from me. It was different then with the others, it seemed much more sensual . We were connected in another way, not just on a physical level. I felt my eyes roll back and I let out a sigh of relief. _

_ The girls tried to take him from me, but I growled and they backed off for a bit. It was only when they started to scream and really fight to get him off me when I realized I was beginning to feel light headed and very weak. I didn't care, I was at peace and didn't want it to stop. I felt like I was floating away from everything, I was warm and I was safe. Nothing could touch me, no one could hurt me. _

"_NICK YOUR GOING TO KILL HER! STOP DRINKING! STOP IT!" The girls were screaming and tugging at Nick's arms but it was like they were fused to me and I felt scared. Pushing off his arms it seemed like he came back to his senses as well. _

"_Leave us" Nick commanded the others once we reassured them that we were both alright._

"_No please don't leave me with him" I begged. they gave me a sad small smile then went up stairs._

_ Nick took me by the hand and dragged me out of the house, walking through the brush and trees we kept going until he was sure we wouldn't be heard. I wrenched my hand out of his and backed up until I hit a tree. Turning around to face me Nick just stared. Neither one of us moved for a while, just stared. I was freaking out about what has happened during the day and what had just happened between us._

_He started walking to me and I pressed myself deeper into the tree. Standing in front of me, I stopped breathing and flinched away from his hand when he went to touch my face. He punched the tree and swore._

" _Damn it. What are you doing to me? I...I don't know what to do with you anymore." he paced back and forth._

"_Then just let me go. I'll never bother you guys again, I won't even use my powers when I leave. Please." _

"_You'd like that wouldn't you? To just leave and forget this ever happened. Well your not going anywhere, I felt the way you kissed me this afternoon and what about what just happened at home? hmm... You think you'll just be able to leave me now? I know your going to fall for me sooner or later. Just wait you'll be professing your love to me any day now." Nick ranted on_

"_Never! Even if I fell for you I would NEVER tell you or show you the way I felt. Your sick and twisted. When I leave you I hope the girls leave with me. They deserve better then you and what you can give them." I turned to go back but he grabbed my hair and yanked back. _

"_Bitch you won't leave me." he forced himself on me and kissed me. _

_I struggled and fought but he pinned both my arms above my head. Kicking and flailing myself around he still held me down and kissed me. I stopped moving and tried to calm down, panicking wouldn't help and telling myself_ "this can't be happening" _ wouldn't do any good either. Focusing my powers I called fire to help me. _

_ It got very hot very fast. When it became to get close to hurting me he jumped off me. I quickly called the rest of the elements to me and ran straight to the house. The rain was pouring and the wind howled as I raced back to the house. When I got the I ran straight to the girls hearing their laughter. _

_ When I stepped into the room they stopped and looked at me. As they took in my appearance their faces went from humour to shock. My hair was plastered to my face, my clothes dirty and torn. I don't even remember what I said to them. Terry went for the towel, while Jenn and Mel hugged me. Seconds later Nick busted into the house. I buried myself deeper into Jenn and Mel not wanting to hear him._

_ He entered the room looking just as torn up as I was but even more so because there was a gaping hole burned into the front of his shirt. Seeing me on the bed surrounded by the rest of them, he said nothing, but just looked at all of us. He turned slamming the door and stomping down the stairs, a few moments later we heard his car leave the drive way._

_~` Time Shift '~_

_It had been weeks since the graduation and the feeding. Nick had been in and out of the house so much we started thinking about putting in a revolving door instead. I was the only one who appraited his absents around the house, the girls moped. It was like someone stole their puppy and I couldn't take it any longer. I was in the midst of telling them this when the phone rang._

"_Hello?" I asked, who called here?_

"_Is Nick there?" the person asked, at this the girls perked up a bit._

"_I'm sorry you just missed him, I could take a message if you don't mind." Mel tossed the paper and Terry threw a pen towards me._

"_Who's this?" the stranger who still didn't identify themselves asked._

"_Look would you like to leave a message or not?" I was finally getting fed up._

"_Tell him Aro called and that he's to report to us as soon as he's back" the man said._

_I froze, what would Aro want with Nick? Us? Would we have to see the volturi? What was happening? I stayed like that until one of them took the phone from me and hung it up. I felt numb if that was possible, I just needed to sit for a while._

"_Well it looks like that time again ladies." Terry announced _

"_Yeah, it has been a while since they called on us." Mel added_

" _I wonder what's so important that they need to call **us here**" Jen said_

" _What do you mean call here? How else would they contact you guys if not by phone?" I wondered_

" _Well that's easy." I raised an eye brow at her. _

"_Email Bella. Duh" Mel laughed at me._

"_Oh!" It seemed odd to me that the volturi would have an email address or seeing Aro behind a computer screen, msning all his buddies._

"_What do you think they'll have us do this time?" Jenn looked to Terry_

"_Don't look at me I don't have a clue why'd they call us" she said_

"_I for one can't wait to see what they'll have us do this time." Jenny said_

" _Well I can wait" I said_

"_Wait for what?" we saw Nick walking into the kitchen._

"_Niiiiicky" they all squealed and jumped him. I felt the urge to do so but stayed where I was and watched._

"_Well isn't that a warm welcome, but Bella why do you stay back?"_

_ He looked at me and motioned me forward. I stepped toward him and was taken in to his arms, he whispered into my ear and let me go. I couldn't believe what he had said. Looking down ashamed I was teased by the giggling three and went up to my room. _

_ What was wrong with me? Was it his powers that were making me feel this way, or was I that weak that I fell for such a creep. There was no way I'm going to meet him later tonight no matter what the occasions. I'm stronger then this no one will tell me how to feel and when to feel it. Steeling myself I went back down stairs to find everyone gathered in the dining room._

"_Perfect timing Bella" Nick said_

"_You weren't peeping into our heads now were you?" Mel raised an eyebrow._

"_I better hope not, whooo, you'd be a bit frightened in my mind." Jenny winked at me _

"_Don't worry about that Jenny there are somethings that are better left unsaid" I teased_

" _What do you mean mind Jenifer?" Nick looked expectantly at us_

"_B can read minds as well as the powers granted to us" She never looked him straight in the eye when she spoke to him._

"_Really, this will work out wonderfully with our new assignment. We're going undercover to find out who's been turning a great amount of high school grads into super vamps." he then tossed everyone a set of keys. _

"_What do you mean by super vampires? How can they know what the human will turn out as?" Terry asked_

" _Well by running a high school they can pick the ones who show signs of great strength, smarts or power."Nick explained._

"_They'd have their pick of any race, and gender. Sounds like they are shopping online to me. What do you have to do?" Jenn asked._

"_Tell you more when we get there. the location is already programmed into your gps systems. First one there gets to be my girlfriend this mission." Nick smiled at all of us and I wanted to hurl. I mean, I know I was unfortunately falling for the jerk but honestly what type of treatment is this? We aren't his play things._

_ Next thing I knew the girls raced out the house to their vehicle each, I already knew, had a car and motorcycle. Jen and Mel hopped on their bikes while Terry jumped into her Jeep. They tore out of there like bats out of hell, leaving me starring out at their tail lights. _

_ While I was standing there I realized I had to sets of keys in my hand. Each had a house or an apartment key and some mode of transportation key on it. I didn't want to win the grand "prize" anyway so I took my time and went in search of these mystery keys opened and started._

_ I went to the garage to see a brand new red bike and black Civic limited edition. Stunned I ran my finger tips over them and inspected my new rides. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize Nick was still at the house and when he walked into the garage I screamed._

"_Shit Bella don't do that" Nick covered his ears and winced_

"_Umm.. Sorry, these are mine?" That sounded more like a question then I wanted it to. When he took his time to answer I inched closer to the bike. So what if I never rode one before I couldn't die whats the worse that could happen? right._

"_...Yeah they're yours, but you have to think about which you choose. Cause you see it's a game we play, me and my girls. Your not allowed to pick the same style twice when we go to school. Emo, goth, seen kid, punk, prep , jock, glam whatever the style it has to go with your ride." He leaned against the hood of the civic._

"_By the look you have always done you would be better with the car. You could be more normal with that then with the bike." He smirked, and I wanted to smack it off him._

"_Well that seems fun, I think I'll try bad ass." I then jumped on the bike and revved the engine. Shooting me forward the bike rode smooth. I never looked back but I heard Nicks' thoughts._

_Bad ass huh I think I'll take that as a challenge._

_~` Time Shift '~_

_ Arriving at the address, I was last next to Nick who cam in minutes after me. Jen and Terry were sulking as Mel gloated at the fact she won the race. We were standing in front of a nice looking apartment building. We all went into the elevator and got off at the penthouse. Once inside we headed for the living room to talk about what was going to happen now that we were here._

"_Okay ladies, I hope you all have picked your styles." He stood with his back to the television while we all sat on the couch. Pointing to each of us we said our style._

"_Head bitch" Terry_

"_Prep" Jenny_

"_Punk" Mel _

"_Bad ass" I said proudly, I got cat calls from the girls and Nick raised a hand for us to settle down. _

"_hmm.. okay here are your stories. Terry you come from money and own the whole building." He pulled put a duffel back with tons of folders in it. Next he threw her the front door keys, a folder with all the staff's names in it, plus her life story and a platinum credit card._

"_Jenny your supposedly living in the room under mine, your here on a scholar ship, so English is you second language ." Throwing her a folder and a credit card he continued on with Mel and me._

" _Now you two are sisters, seeing as your the bad ass and punk I thought that those two would go nicely together. Your twins and ran away from home no ones to know where you live and if they find out keep them guessing on how you can afford the apartment. We clear?"_

"_yeah we got it Nicky" Mel answered.

* * *

_

okay so i'm back and i'm sorry for the years in the making so it seems that i couldn't fit this into one chapter.. too much happened so there will be two, three tops. Oh you may realize the writing style's a little different but hey what can i say? I'm older and maybe just a little wiser now lol. oh and by the way i NEED a beta someone who good at tough love guys and keep me in gear and focused

Tyetye


	12. AfTer thE FaCt PrT 3

**Okay here's the deal as I've said I 'm aiming for a chapter a month or so and I do need another beta -I've got one but need two :D-. Also in terms of reviewing PLEASE DO! I know your reading this and for that I'm very grateful but I'd like to know what you think of the story. I've got 84 reviews and when i uploaded this chapter 280 people read (yay happy dance) but i don't know what they (you) think about it, so i want 6 more reviews please . Good or bad I take all reviews  


* * *

**

" _Now you two are sisters, seeing as your the bad ass and punk I thought that those two would go nicely together. Your twins and ran away from home no ones to know where you live and if they find out keep them guessing on how you can afford the apartment. We clear?"_

"_yeah we got it Nicky" Mel answered._

AfTer the faCt PRt 3

_So it had been roughly a week since we were put on our assignment. The vampires at the school weren't to impressed to see us there but what could they do with out raising suspensions from the humans. We weren't making a lot of progress on what was actually going on because every time I went to listen in to their thoughts I kept getting walled off. Though besides that there was also the problem of Tya, she kept trying to be our friend and I didn't know about the other guys but I was soon about to breaking._

"_Miss Galloway! If you aren't to busy could you please answer the question on the board?" Miss Yeun said, my tiny math teacher said. What the woman lacked in height she had in spirit._

_ Shoot. I spaced out thinking about the other vampires and trying to avoid Nick to be paying attention to her. Quickly tapping her thoughts I found the right answer and quickly went to the board. Once finishing I took my seat in the far back. Even though Terry was in my class we had to act like we didn't know each other. Not that stopped us from talking. We just had to speak faster an lower then the human ear could catch. Terry and I shared this, second period English and third period lunch together, with Mel. I had tech class with Jen fourth and last was a spare._

"_see class once you factor the binomial to get the..." she slowly became background noise once again as Terry and I resumed our conversation, which was too low for anyone in the class to here._

"_B you need to get a grip and let that Elliott girl go. I know it'll be hard she's sweet and all but you don't want her to get involved right? Terry had been trying to be convincing me to keep up my act and not let Tya in _

"_but I want another friend and from what I've read in these other girls thoughts she's one of the better ones. Please? Please please please please please?" I begged hopping the pouting to make her rack_

"_No, damn it Bella you don't understand how bad it will be for her if you become her friend. She'll want to know where you live and your background... not to mention lord knows what would happen if nick got an interest in her..." Terry spaced out thinking about how bad the out come would be if I was to befriend Tya but I froze once I realized Nick could take an interest in her. _

_ That was one thing I didn't want to happen to anther ever again. Nick was quickly becoming fed up with the excuses I kept giving to why I wouldn't let him hold me or kiss me. And I was beginning to notice that he would casually touch me whenever he got the chance. Something I was NOT comfortable about at all._

_**Ring ring ring**_

_At the signal of the bell the class shuffled papers and backpacks around then headed out the door. Without waiting for Terry I walked out of the class in search of my next class. Making sure to make my peers aware of my presence enough to give me a little more walking space then needed I headed up to the second floor to my English class, where our teacher Miss. Lockheart was waiting for the rest of the class._

"_Well good morning Bella." she greeted me_

"_Mornin teach" I told her I was trying my best with this whole bad ass act but lets face it it just wasn't in meme. Cutting class, swearing, smoking weed or even cigarettes just wasn't me. _

_~` Time Shift '~_

_ During lunch was when it happened. I thought it would be another boring day eating the same questionable food that the lunch ladies put on our plates. When a girl I didn't know but recognized from around the school walked into the caf and past our lunch table. She went to line up for the day's lunch special. At first there was nothing unusual but then the principal came in after her and the girl ran like her life depended on it. No one seemed to see the connection expect our table and Tya, the girl was one of her friends I assumed. Which was probably she chased after her._

"_See that Mel?" something wasn't right that girl was too scared to be in normal trouble._

"_Yeah, we'll have to keep an eye on the principal" she glanced over my shoulder_

"_She shouldn't know anything... right?" _

"_Your guess is as good as mine. Can you get a read on them?" she titled her head to the other vampires._

_ After a few attempts that fail a shook my head and looked over at the clock, thirty minutes left til next period. The principal went to talk to one of the vampire teachers and went to chase the girl. I looked around to see if anyone else saw. I got up to clear my tray and go after the principal. Mel caught my wrist and looked me in the eye._

" _**Don't get involved unless you need to. Call for help if anything happens. I'll give the others a heads up to what's happened."** she thought,I nodded then headed after the three. _

_ I knew something was wrong once I couldn't hear Tya's mind nor the other girls'. My feelings was confirmed when I smelled their blood. I used that and the Principal's aura to lead me to them. Once finding them I saw them both knocked out at the Principal's feet, a small trickle of blood on both girls temples. My steps slowed to a stop once I realized the principal was on the phone. Hoping she hadn't sensed me, I listened in._

**[A/N the person on the line is not in italics]**

"_Seems like she broke into our records to find a former friend of hers that graduated" she spoke into the phone. _

"what about the one that followed her? You said she was beginning to show some promise"

"_I knocked them both out before they had the chance to see me. I'm not quite sure if Lily told her anything or not I'll have to wait until they're up to question her."_

"Keep me in the loop about whats going on and what about those other vampires are they still there?"

"_Yeah , and a pain in my ass. They, so far, are just acting as students but I don't trust them so we're on our toes as to not to slip up." _

"Sounds like the right idea, I'll see what I can find on them, what were the names they were using?"

"_They were using Terry Redman, Mel and Bella Galloway, Jen Oliver and …" she turned around and saw that I was roughly two hundred meters from her. _

"And? And what?"

"_Shit" she hissed " alright change of plans one of them the Bella girls listening I'll call you back once this is finished." with that she hung up on who ever was on the other end._

"_Young lady didn't your parents ever tell you that eavesdropping is incredibly rude?" she raised an eyebrow at me._

"_Sure they did, but I think the bigger problem could be the girls you have by your feet." I retorted. Oh. My. God. I've got to keep her from moving them, there's no telling what she'd do. _

"_Something tells me **their** parents wouldn't want to know you laid a hand on their precious daughters" Okay Bella calm down. Think Rosalie, confidence, confidence, confidence. Deep breath_

"_What is it you want? First You and your coven were at the graduation. Then your enrolled in our school and now your poking your nose where it doesn't belong" she sneered at me while she started to circle the girls._

"_Seeing as how I'm no where close to being the leader I don't have the liberty to tell you what we want or even why we are here. But I **can **warn you. You hurt either of these girls and _**I**_ will personally deal with you alright?" I crouched waiting for her to do something_

"_Oh really? You, don't make me laugh you've barely seen a few months and your threatening me? Please." She sneered "Tell you coven leader I'd like a word with her. Now. Leave!" _

"_No. MEL! MEL! MEL! MEL! MEL! Mmmm" I started to call her but was muffled by the woman's hand_

"_What do you think your doing?" she hissed into my ear_

_ I stayed silent and focus on burning her hand. She jumped away surprise, looking at me like I was a freak. _

"_What are you?" she whispered_

_ Once those words crossed her lips Mel, Terry, Nick and Jen were by my side. Without thinking the girls and I linked hands and I automatically felt the power. It slowly built and merged together, like nothing I had felt before. It felt like it wasn't going to end but just grow stronger the longer we held hands._

_I'm not sure who made it happen but next thing I knew, she was first lifted off of the ground; a mini tornado surrounding her, her screams silenced over the sound. I started to heat her up, not realizing what I was doing until Nick put a hand on my shoulder. That broke some of my concentration, she stopped screaming. I gave him a questioning look._

"_Jenny be a dear and put her back on the ground" Nick said, not breaking eye contact with the principal._

_ As she was lowered her feet never quite touched the earth. Terry made it so we lowered her into a pit that trapped her so that only her shoulders were above ground. _

"_who are you people?" she looked at us with frantic eyes filled with fear. I flinched_

"_That' not of your concern, now your going to tell us what your little operation is her" Nick said kneeling so he could look her in the eyes easier._

"_And if I don't?" she bit out through clench teeth_

"_I'll make you" he said with a small venomous laugh._

" _Then your going to have to you mother f- **slap**" she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because Nick's slap snapped her head in the opposite direction._

"_fine then have it your way" wrenching her head back by her hair he gazed into her eyes, you wouldn't have know she was in pain if it wasn't for the strangled cry she gave. They looked like they were gazing lovingly at each other. Her eyes slowly glazed over and it was like she was a different person._

"_What are you doing here?" he whispered into her ear, having released her hair._

"_Can I trust you?" she looked up at him with the innocent eyes of a child._

"_of course you can" he softly stroked her cheek, and she smiled like a little girl._

"_Okay, well we decided we were fed up with the volturi's reign. It's time for the next generation to lead"_

_ Was she mad? Really were they trying to assemble an army to over throw the volturi? That... that would take countless of vampires on both sides. It just couldn't be done, there's no way she was serious. It's a complete suicide mission_

"_Really now" he threw us a look telling us to stay on our guard._

"_yeah, first we thought that it couldn't be done, but we've been patiently waiting for the right candidates to appear. One's that showed the most potential for special talents after the bite."_

"_so you mean you've been harvesting humans... interesting. For how long Nancy?" while he thought **harvesting the humans to the perfect vampires... an option I haven't considered.**_

_ His thoughts sickened me. Training these kids to be there pawns against the volturi would only get them killed, and painfully. Not everyone would want this life. For most this isn't something that they would want. We couldn't let them do this! We had to stop them._

_Before I realized how upset I was Nancy burst into flames, screaming as she began to burn. Nick whipped his head toward us. _

"_What the hell are you doing? Stop this now!" he raged_

"_It's Bella her temper's got the better of her" Mel said. I could feel them trying to withdraw their power from me._

"_Bella stop this if she's dead it would only alert the others." Nick tried to reason with them _

"_No she doesn't know what will happen if they go on with their plan"_

"_Bella stop this now before it's too late!"_

"_No!"_

_SLAP!_

_ I was so focused on keeping the fire going, making sure the girls could put it out that I didn't notice Nick walk up to me while he was speaking. Once I was hit the flames died down immediately, I looked at him in shock. He shook his head as he turned back to Nancy, her screaming hadn't stopped with the flames. _

"_Well shit. Now they'll be here any minute, gotta make this quick." He walked over to her and wrench her face to meet his. Once their eyes met she stopped screaming, and her pupils dilated. Her mouth opened in a silent scream._

"_Now answer me these _ questions." he growled_

"_how many humans have you changed and how many survived?"_

"_We've only tried 10 only to have 3 survive the first few years, they are Kevin, Sara and Delroy." she wheezed, her breath showing black smoke._

" _is it only you five?"_

"_Yes, but there used to be 50" she cried out in pain, we hear the hair being pulled out as Nick held her head._

"_What happened to cause such loss?" He raised his eyebrows_

"_Group split in two,. One wanted to wait one wanted to proceed quicker then planned"_

"_Fine then what are their po-" _

" _Why don't you ask that to us?" Serena held her hand on her hips 100 yards from use._

"_Well alright. What are your powers?" Nick swiftly stood up, the motion wrenched Nancy's head from her shoulder. A quick nod told us to burn the body. I was only too quick to comply._

"_Tch, how about we just show you" Serena launched herself toward us only to smack into a wall of water. As struggled to run threw it, one of the men flexed his arms and electricity shot up both arms. _

"_Alright Bella, the 411 on how we fight. Basically we're linked (she raised our hands) so all elements are at our disposal because you can control them." Terry said._

" _We each just need to focus on a target. Okay?" Mel followed after_

"_But do not lose control of your emotions, your still young. So your power's tied to your emotions. Cliché but do you got it? Jen asked._

"_Ye, focus only on one and keep emotions in check."_

_ Then it was over before it truly began. The wall of water we had made was only to stall long enough to explain to me. The wall burst into blue flames, and Serena was instantly incinerated. The Jen finished off the guy with the electricity powers by encasing him in water while he was all charged up. The other guy went invisible on us but was soon found by his purple aura. He too was burned where he stood._

_Clap. Clap. Clap. _

"_Well done ladies." Nick grinned_

" _I'll go transfer us out of school now that the mission's been completed." Terry turned to leave and after a second I turned to go with her._

"_Meet us back home you two." Nick said as he draped both arms over Mel and Jen_

_~` Time Shift '~_

_ As the years went by I narrowly escaped Nick's pursuit to get me to join him in his bed. Missions came and went, I gained more control over my seven powers. Feedings were getting easier to control where I went and what animals I ate, though it still an uphill battle. The girls and I grew closer and closer until we found out things about each other that we really wished we didn't know. I thought I could live happily with them. Though at the back of my head a tiny voice screamed for me to leave Nick and never look back. Whether the girls came with me or not, but I couldn't leave them behind. But by my fourth year with them, that tiny voice finally won out and I spoke to the girls about leaving._

"_Mel, Jen where's Nick and Terry?" I hadn't seen them since we got back from our last mission. Some vampires were trying to expose our secret near us so we took care of them._

"_Messing around upstairs in your bedroom. Where else would they be?" Mel joked_

" _Ha ha your disgusting and I mean really where are they?" I looked to Jen_

"_They're in Italy talking to the volturi weren't you listening when they said bye?" Jen threw a pillow at me._

"_No, I just wanted a shower and a fresh pair of clothes by that time." I laughed and dodged the pillow._

"_Uh guys.. I don't know how to tell you this." I sat on the sofa between them and rung my hands together._

"_What is it?" Mel pulled up her feet and Jen turned toward it._

"_I'm... well I mean I have been thinking about leaving...-sigh- for good" I looked up to see their horrified gazes._

"_I-I can't just leave in the middle of the night. You guys should come with me. Why could leave now and come back later for Terr- Slap" Jen had hit me_

"_WHY! Why are telling us this? Didn't you learn from what I told you? No." Jen sobbed_

" _Bella I thought you had accepted Nick? Thought you were happy with us?" Mel hugged and rocked herself_

"_It's not that I'm not happy but I just can't stay here with him. And I can't leave with out you three" I tried to reach for Mel but she recoiled _

"_This can't be happening, not again... not again. Bella please don't do this." Jen pleaded as she sobbed_

"_guys we're stronger than him we can do this" Jen stood up and faced me while, Mel shook her head and cried_

"_Bella No." Jen's eyes were fierce_

"_Why not? Tracy and Rebecca both wanted out just as bad as I do." I got to my feet_

"_And look where it got them!" Mel exploded _

"_Bella stop this I beg you we can't lose you like we lost them." _

"_We wouldn't survive it." Jen said_

"_Then come with me. Think of the freedom we would get. I've been here for four years and I want to pull my hair put by the amount of restrictions he puts on us"_

"_No"_

"_Just think about it. Going where we wanted, with who we wanted ,when we wanted to. No more asking permission to go to the mall. No more." _

"_... well" Mel was beginning to crack._

" _You can't be seriously thinking about going with her?" Jen backed away from us_

" _No, I haven't decided it yet." Mel took a step toward her_

"_Yes you have! I know you once you consider an idea your convinced" She pointed her finger in Mel's face_

"_Jenny please think about it." I spoke up_

"_If you thought about it clearly you'd see where you belong isn't with him!" I raged_

"_No! Nononononono!" she put her hands over her ears and shook her head. I could tell she was already doubting her own words._

"_Jenny please we can't do this without you." I whispered_

"_I-I-I don't know . I mean what would we do about feedings? A-A place to live? I-I can't just leave him."_

" _Jen we both know that Terry can make the elixir." Mel wiped her tears_

"_Mel?" I looked at her questioning. She nodded and took my hand_

"_Jen we can do this. Yea?" I held my hand out to her. She looked lost and scared as she slowly stretched her hand toward mine. But as soon as she took my hand her eyes showed determination._

_~` Few Days Later ' ~_

_ When Nick and Terry got home we waited until Jen and Nick were "busy". Then we spoke to Terr about our plans on leaving. It took a few days to convince her, she'd been with him the longest, but she conceded and joined us. We chose to eave the night after our feeding, when we'd be our strongest._

_ The plan was for me to come home first and collect the bags and money we had already put aside. Next Jenny and Mel would come home but drive out one of the cars as far as they could but get back before Terry. She would be coming home with nick this time, because it was her turn to hunt with him. Once they got we'd fake a call from the volturi using a website we found and he'd leave and so would we. Unfortunately things never go according to plan._

"_Bella we're on our way back. We stashed the car just north of I-90 East k? Be there in .. five minutes. Any sign of them yet?" Jen asked_

" _No they haven't returned yet but I'm not worried" spoke quickly into the phone_

"_can you sense their aura's from here? Are they close?" Mel was becoming fidgety and Jenny was pacing even though so far everything was going according to plan._

"_No not yet – hold on I see their sense their movement now. Wait something is wrong Terry's aura's dimmer she's hurt. What could have happened_?" I look at them panicked

**A/N so for the thoughts **

_Bella's thoughts **Terry's thoughts **Jenny's thoughts **Mel's thoughts **_

**Nick's thoughts**

_**'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. He – I it just happened. I'm sorry. Soo sorry.'**_

" _Guys something is definitely wrong Terry's hurt and she keeps showing me flashes of something. I-I-"_

_**'He knows'**_

"_Oh my god. Girls we got to get to them quick. Like now!" I headed towards the front door._

"_Bella what's wrong your scaring us." Mel said trailing me_

" _Who hurt Terry? Is Nick hurt too?" Jen said from beside me_

"_He knows. Shit, he knows!" I told them_

"_WHAT?" they said _

" _I don't know the details but she's pretty hurt and very sorry." we were only a few minutes away from them now_

_'Oh my fucking god. No! This isn't happening this can't be happening. No! Not again.'_

_**'No. we-Terry's hurt? Can we do this? WE can do this? No. What will happen now?'**_

_'This is all my fault if she dies. What are we going to do? What can we do? Terry please be okay! Hold on!'_

**'so they come to meet me? So be it.'**

"_We've got to stick together" Mel said_

"_Yea no matter what together til then end" Jen said as she began making clones of herself_

"_Together to the end. The four of us." I grabbed their hands and felt the power begin to grow within us._

"_Yeah, together forever" Jen replied_

"_Together forever" Mel echoed_

"_Oh? What's this your meeting me on my way home? How nice." Nick words were cold and he threw Terry to the floor I front of him. She was missing chunks out of her nothing a little blood couldn't fix._

"_Guys I'm sorry. I-we- then-a-a-a I'm so sorry." Terry pleaded from the floor. Unthinkingly we went to her with out thinking of how close Nick was._

"_shh it's okay, we're okay." Mel and Jen tries soothing her while rubbing circles with their thumb on the back of her hand. As we were all connected now and the power was building like never before._

"_I wouldn't be saying that just yet Melisa and Jennifer is there really a need for all these clones?" he waved his hand toward the clones all around us._

"_Nick Please we just want to leave" Mel begged_

**'Leave?' **_"LEAVE! You think you can just leave me like that? Oh no n-no" he seethed_

"_We don't want to fight you. We love you but we just can't stay." Jen said '__Please just let us go'_

"_Nick please. You can find others who'll stay with you. Please let us go?" I tried. Something told me that the only way this was going to end was in a fight, and a quick one at that._

**'Is this bitch trying to test me? ME? Ha either they die or I'**

"_I'm sorry girls but I just can't let that happen. Come now, let's just go home. And i'll forget about all this nonsense about leaving alright?" he held out his hand toward us and I could see the struggle in their eyes to stand strong._

"_No! That's not home anymore." I shouted_

_**'it's no longer home?'**_

_**'not our home anymore...'**_

_'home isn't with him any more'_

"_Girls really. What's gotten into you? Let's go home" _**'just a little should be enough'**

"_Don't look into his eyes!" I warned them and quickly shut my eyes_

"_Whore!" and he launched at us. _

_ We tried throwing up a tick mud wall because they didn't want to kill. But I knew that we'd need a lot more then a little bit of mud to stop him. He made quick work of getting through the mus wall. And was outraged. Jenny then sent her clones after him, but because there was no intent to kill he tore through those in not time. It was becoming clear to them that he wasn't going to let us leave while he was still breathing._

"_Guy's we can't get away this way?"Mel said _

"_What are we going to do?" Terry questioned_

"_We can't kill him!" Jenny said_

"_Kill me? Like you pathetic pieces of trash could even hurt me." He hollered _**'Enough'**

_**'Bella, Mel looks like me.'**_

_**'Jen, Bella is me.'**_

_**'Terry, Jen is Nick'**_

_**'Mel, Terry looks like me.'**_

"_what was he doing?what's happened?" I open my eyes and saw I was there were two nicks. One across from em and the other was holding my hand. Oh no._

_'how's there two of him? What the hell's happened to Bella?'_

_**'I got to find Jen! Where did she go?'**_

_'__**What? I have to let go have to let go and find Terry'**_

"_Guys calm down he's just messing with our minds." I said_

"_You mean there' aren't two of you.. I mean him" Jenny asked_

"_trust your nose jen not your eyes " Terry said_

"_Mel you good?" Jen asked _

"_guys we can't all survive this." our heads snapped towards her_

"_what are you saying all of a sudden?" _

" _we all are thinking it. We know that it's him or us." she breathed_

"_no it doesn't have to be that way. If we just injury him everything will be okay." Jenny tried_

" _Your wrong we all can't survive but you all can." tears falling from her face_

"_Melisa, NO!" I screamed _

"_Terry don't you dare let go of her hand" Jen threatened_

"_Terry you know that the only way they will survive is if I go." she was twisting her hand trying to get away from Terry's grasp._

"_No it doesn't have to be this way" Terry whimpered_

"_please there's another way. There has to be." Jenny dry sobbed_

"_Mel-Mel please" my throat thick with unshed tears_

"_You know there's no other choice" Terry's hand fell limp by her side. _

" _NO!" _

_she shot off toward him_

"_Don't do this!"_

_the thickest wall of water quickly grew around Mel and Nick _

" _It doesn't have to be this way!"_

_it turned to ice_

"_Girls leave now before h-" _

_Shred_

_Shred_

_Snap_

_We left. _

_ The three of us decided to go to the volturi for protection and promised to never forget of Mel's sacrifice. The day she died I vowed never to shed another tear. After that the years bled into each other the three of us grew apart a little bit. Trying to find our own lives but still being in each others. Working for the volturi was worse then I ever imagined, but the girls helped me through it._

_ As the years passed I made other friends. Chelsey, Damien, Roberto, Ryan and a bunch of others had helped me through out the year I had spent here. Though there's only a handful of them that I actually trust. Having familiar faces around me was something I found very comforting._

_ The girls and I decided never to make another one of the "Las señoras de los elementos". Because we don't want to create such power. In terms of Nicholas, we still live in fear to this day, he never chased after us. Didn't even look. So I keep on the look out for his thoughts and his aura at all times. He coming back into our lives would be catastrophic. Always on the look out never once letting myself all that he did to me and the girls. Though when I'm alone whether it be hunting or just strolling __through the city. I know I feel his presence. Which gives the feeling of for ever being captured.  
_

_

* * *

_**Okay so it's late and i apologize immensely **

**i hope your enjoying the story!  
**

**Next chapter is of how the Cullens react to Bella's story. Not sure How i want this part to go so any one got a suggestion?**

**until next time**

**Tye-Tye **


End file.
